Lo Que Quiera El Destino
by Darrinia
Summary: Sebastian se muda a un nuevo apartamento y allí conoce a un adolescente. Al principio no le llama la atención pero no puede evitar querer ayudarlo cuando piensa que puede tener problemas. Sin embargo, no sabe que tendrá que hacer más por Blaine de lo que realmente espera y el destino tiene un plan para ellos que ninguno de los dos quiere pero que tendrán que afrontar.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos!

Aquí traigo una nueva idea sobre un fic Seblaine. Realmente es una petición que me hicieron en un review en Una Noche Inesperada. La verdad es que la idea me apetece mucho y... Bueno, espero que os guste...

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

\- Este fic va a ser _MPreg_, es decir, habrá embarazo masculino. Así es como me lo pidieron y así es como lo escribiré. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

\- Habrá _escenas hot_, eso seguro (si me conocéis, ya lo sabéis)

\- Hay _diferencia de edad_ entre los personajes pero ambos serán mayores de edad cuando se conozcan.

\- El fic es _Seblaine_. Sé que estáis más acostumbrados a leerme en Klaine o Blam pero este fic es Seblaine. Es posible que haya terceras personas pero... El fic es Seblaine ¿Me explico? (esta aclaración va porque suelo recibir peticiones de que no escriba determinadas parejas antes incluso de que el personaje aparezca).

\- Tengo mucha trama así que, si el fic gusta,_ podría tener secuela_ (lo dejo claro desde el principio).

\- Si no hay al menos un _comentario_, no actualizo. Quiero saber que la historia os interesa y sin comentarios no actualizo.

\- No busquéis este fic en Wattpad o Gleeklatino porque no lo voy a subir allí salvo que alguien me lo pida expresamente. No hay Seblainers así que no me molesto...

* * *

**_LO QUE QUIERA EL DESTINO_**

_Sebastian Smythe es un joven de 28 años que lleva cuatro trabajando en "Crawford e hijos", un bufete de abogados. Ha conseguido hace poco un ascenso y eso le permite buscar un apartamento mucho mejor que en el que vivía y en un barrio más seguro de la ciudad de Nueva York. Cuando se muda coincide todos los días con su vecino, un adolescente que va al insitituto a la misma hora que él sale a trabajar. Al principio el chico no le llama demasiado la atención pero un día ve que tiene un moratón y se empieza a preocupar. No es que Sebastian Smythe se preocupe por los demás pero este chico lleva un cartel que dice "GAY" en la frente y le preocupa que tenga problemas en el insitituto. Él sabe muy bien lo que puede pasar y cree que tal vez pueda ayudar a su vecino. Lo que no sabe es que la vida del chico es mucho más difícil de lo que él cree y que acabará siendo su salvavidas. _

_El destino les tiene preparados a Sebastian Smythe y a Blaine Anderson un futuro lleno de incertidumbre y de decisiones erróneas. Por mucho que intenten evitarlo, ellos no decidirán sobre sus vidas. Sus errores se volverán contra ellos y sus buenas decisiones les llevarán a momentos difíciles. Porque la felicidad no es fácil de encontrar y a veces le tenemos tanto miedo que nos la negamos porque pensamos que no la merecemos._

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestros comentarios para empezar a escribir...

Besos


	2. Capítulo 1: El Extraño del Ascensor

Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo a esta historia... Espero que de verdad os guste... Muchas gracias por los comentarios, siempre los contesto en privado pero hay dos que no puedo hacerlo así, so... lo hago por aquí...

**Yamii Klainers, **muchas gracias... Intentaré hacer un capítulo a la semana, pero no prometo nada... A mí también me gusta Seblaine ;) Espero que te guste la historia... Besos

**Edu,** cariño... Muchas gracias por leer esta historia... Espero que de verdad te guste y te mantenga intrigado... Besos

Ahora sí, os dejo el capítulo... Que lo disfruteis...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1: EL EXTRAÑO DEL ASCENSOR**_

– Y aquí llega la última caja. Ya subimos todas, ahora queda ordenarlas. – Jeff comentó mientras miraba todas las cosas que habían dejado en el salón.

– ¿Qué? ¿No hemos terminado ya? – Se quejó Thad.

– No creo que la casa esté habitable. ¡Ni siquiera tengo las sábanas puestas en la cama! – Sebastian protestó.

– ¿Podemos hacer al menos una pausa para una pizza? – Propuso Nick.

– Creo que eso podemos hacerlo. – El castaño estuvo de acuerdo.

Rápidamente, el ojiverde llamó a su restaurante favorito y encargó suficiente comida como para no tener que preocuparse por unos amigos hambrientos. Mientras llegaba el repartidor, Sterling seguía repartiendo las tareas.

– ¿Por qué tengo que encargarme yo de todas las cosas de mi dormitorio? – Preguntó Smythe.

– Porque no quiero encontrarme con tus juguetitos o tus calzoncillos. Seremos tus amigos y te habremos perdonado muchas cosas, pero eso traspasa los límites. – El rubio informó.

– Vamos... ¡Eres gay! ¡Y en pareja! ¿Te asusta un vibrador o unos calzoncillos comestibles? De verdad que no os entiendo, no encajáis en el estereotipo gay. – Sebastian negaba con la cabeza.

– Estoy enamorado de mi marido desde los quince años. No he estado con otro hombre y no lo necesito. Tampoco he necesitado jamás un juguete sexual porque con Nick tengo más que suficiente. Gracias por tu preocupación por mi vida sexual pero yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por tu vida amorosa, es un auténtico desastre. – Jeff puso su pose más orgullosa y altiva.

– Chicos, hay un heterosexual en la sala, controlad ese tipo de charlas. No necesito saber lo que Niff hacen en la cama, gracias. – Harwood se quejó.

– No te pierdes nada, son unos aburridos. – Añadió el castaño en tono de burla.

El timbre sonó antes de que esa conversación acabara en una batalla campal. Nick, Jeff, Sebastian y Thad eran amigos desde que se conocieron en Dalton, una prestigiosa academia para varones situada en Westerville, Ohio. Tras la graduación, los tres primeros se fueron a estudiar a distintas universidades de Nueva York. Por su parte, el otro se trasladó a Chicago. Sin embargo, ese fin de semana había acudido a la ayuda de Smythe. El castaño había conseguido un ascenso en "Crawford e Hijos", un importante bufete de abogados y decidió mudarse a un mejor apartamento y, como era de esperar, sus molestos pero apreciados amigos habían acudido a su ayuda. No todos porque algunos vivían lejos de la ciudad, pero sí los más cercanos. Aunque su relación era siempre así, los amaba con locura y no permitía que nadie los dañase. Siempre habían sido su apoyo a pesar de que había hecho muchas estupideces y todas habían sido perdonadas.

Los cuatro amigos se pusieron a comer y charlar animadamente de lo que habían pasado en sus años de adolescencia. Ya no eran niños. A sus veintiocho años tenían sus vidas muy bien organizadas y, a pesar de que a veces parecían críos, realmente eran responsables. Era cierto que Sebastian estaba muy descentrado en el amor ya que sólo buscaba relaciones de una noche, pero esa era la excepción.

Después de terminar con todas las pizzas, siguieron con la tarea de preparar el apartamento de Smythe. Al final, el castaño sacó todos sus juguetes eróticos y bromeó con Jeff y Nick. Mientras el rubio se mostraba irónico y altivo, el moreno estaba tímido y avergonzado. A Duval no le gustaba hablar de esos temas porque pensaba que lo que pasaba en la intimidad de su alcoba era algo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos.

* * *

– Hola, Mi Boo – Una asiática saludó a su novio cuando entró en la habitación del joven. Bueno... Eso de novio era mucho decir.

– Tina. – Blaine dijo cortante. No le gustaba nada la situación.

– No tienes que ser borde conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tus padres y los míos quieran que seamos novios y nos casemos pronto. Yo sólo obedezco lo que me dicen. – La chica mintió. Realmente a ella le encantaba la situación ya que estaba enamorada del ojimiel.

– ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! ¿Quién tiene un matrimonio concertado estos días? – Anderson se levantó de la cama furioso. – Además... ¡Con dieciocho años! ¿Qué se han creído? ¿Que vivimos en 1902?

– ¿Te molesta que te obliguen a casarte o que lo hagan conmigo? – Cohen Chang preguntó enfadada.

– Tina... ¡Soy gay! Mis padres han montado todo esto porque les dije que me gustan los chicos. Creen que eso es humillante y me van a comprometer contigo por eso.

– Yo... No lo sabía...

– ¡Claro que no! Tú y yo no somos amigos y no tenía por qué contarte nada de esto. Ya te puedes alejar de mí como si fuera un asqueroso depravado, ya me he acostumbrado.

– Blaine, yo...

– ¡Largo!

El moreno echó de su habitación a la joven sin importarle nada. Estaba cansado de su situación. Si al menos pudiera subsistir por sí mismo. Sin embargo, no tenía nada y solo no duraría ni un día. Además, nadie lo amaría, eso ya lo sabía. O fingía ser quién no era o lo rechazaban por marica y un monstruo que debía ser ocultado a la sociedad.

* * *

Sebastian salió a trabajar y cerró la puerta antes de avanzar por el pasillo. Aun no había recorrido cuatro pasos cuando alguien salió del apartamento de al lado.

– Buenos días. – Saludó el castaño.

– Buenos días. – Respondió el desconocido.

Los dos siguieron por el pasillo hasta la zona de ascensores. El ojiverde presionó el botón para que subiera el ascensor y mientras esperaba se dispuso a observar al moreno. Llevaba en sus manos un libro de biología, por lo que dedujo que era un estudiante de instituto. Movía sus labios con prisa mientras movía sus dedos como si enumerase algo. Tal vez estaba estudiando para un examen o algo así. La puerta automática se abrió y ambos entraron en el ascensor. Nuevamente fue el más alto el que presionó el botón de la planta baja. El ojimiel seguía inmerso en su libro, ignorando la mirada del adulto. Smythe observaba al chico con intriga. Todo parecía indicarle que era gay, la pajarita roja que, tan pulcramente colocada, adornaba la camisa a cuadros grises que el joven llevaba, los zapatos sin calcetines, los pantalones rojos, el bolso que llevaba para sus libros, el pelo con exceso de gomina con olor a frutas del bosque porque sí, debido a lo pequeño que era el ascensor estaba demasiado cerca del chico.

Salieron del ascensor y los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida del edificio, saludando al portero por el camino. Una vez en la calle, giraron a la derecha. El menor iba por delante del más alto, permitiendo que el adulto disfrutara de la vista que el trasero del joven le otorgaba. Desde luego que para el castaño ese era un trasero deseable y quería saber como se sentiría estar dentro de él... Pero necesitaba saber si era menor de edad. Por lo que sabía, estaba en el instituto y eso no lo tranquilizaba nada. Salvo que fuera alumno de último curso, él sería menor y eso podía traerle problemas. Y aunque fuera mayor de edad, diez años de diferencia y tan sólo un deseo de satisfacer su deseo carnal no era lo suficientemente bueno para poner en peligro la convivencia en el edificio. Los padres del chico podrían enloquecer. ¿Cómo alguien podía parecer tan adorable, inocente, sexy y prohibido a la vez?

Los nervios de Sebastian aumentaron cuando comprobó que el desconocido bajaba las escaleras que le conducirían a la estación de metro. No le quedó otra alternativa que seguirlo.

Los dos esperaban en el anden y las miradas del adulto se volvieron más continuas mientras el adolescente lo ignoraba completamente y seguía inmerso en sus estudios hasta que el tren llegó. Ambos se montaron y permanecieron de pie. Esa vez el moreno había guardado el libro y se dedicaba a observar a las personas que lo rodeaban. Smythe no sabía por qué pero algo en la mirada del chico le rompía el corazón, le hacía desear abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Su mente recordó lo mal que lo pasó él mismo de adolescente, con todas las hormonas revolucionadas, los cambios físicos y las decisiones importantes que hay que tomar y que definen el resto de tu vida. Pero sobre todo, recordó los problemas que tuvo con su sexualidad hasta que entró en Dalton, una academia con tolerancia cero a los abusos. ¿Acaso ese chico estaba sufriendo por ser homosexual? El castaño se prometió a sí mismo estar atento para ayudar al joven. No podía permitirse que le pasara lo mismo que a Dave... No, esta vez debía hacer algo...


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Eres gay?

**N/A**:Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Me alegra que os esté gustando... Este capítulo es un poco transitorio, para que los personajes se conozcan pero la verdadera acción comienza en el siguiente capítulo... Espero que os guste... Hay dos comentarios que no puedo responder en privado, así que lo haré por aquí.

**Guest (Gaby, cariño, que a ti te reconozco pronto)**, muchas gracias. No, no te puedes robar a Sebby porque es de mi bebé ;) Sebastian es un poco como el de Glee pero verás que tiene un gran corazón. La boda... No te preocupes mucho... Pronto Sebby acudirá al rescate... Bueno, Sebby y Niff... Ahora sabrás lo que le pasó a Karofsky... Aunque no creo que te guste (sé lo que te fascina SebxDave)... Besos cariño

**Bruja inocente**, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste y no te preocupes, intentaré actualizar una vez por semana (al menos). Espero que te siga gustando... Besos

Os dejo con el capítulo... Espero que os guste...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2: ¿ERES GAY?**_

Tres días habían pasado y todos se encontraba con el desconocido en el pasillo por las mañanas. Sebastian estaba a punto de enloquecer. Había visto que el chico no sonreía, que tenía ojeras todos los días, que sus ojos parecían querer llorar constantemente e incluso había visto alguna herida o moratón. Quería hablar con él, quería saber qué le pasaba. Su mente no paraba de retroceder a uno de los momentos más amargos de su vida.

_Flashback_

– _Soy el novio de Dave Karofsky. ¿Puede decirme donde se encuentra? – Un nervioso Sebastian de quince años hablaba con la recepcionista del hospital de Lima, Ohio._

– _Lo siento, sólo puedo dar información a familiares directos. – Dijo la mujer muy seria._

– _¿Sebastian? – La hermana de su novio se acercó a él. La joven era morena, de ojos marrones, baja, delgada y parecía un ángel, frágil y elegante._

– _¿Cómo está Dave? ¿Qué ha pasado? – El castaño se acercó a ella y la abrazó._

– _Ha intentado suicidarse. El acoso en el McKinley ha ido aumentando desde que conocieron su secreto y no ha podido con él._

– _¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me contó nada? ¿Por qué no me buscó para que lo ayudara? – El ojiverde estaba nervioso, se sentía mal por no haber hecho más por su pareja. Él también sufría acoso en su instituto y sabía por lo que estaba pasando._

– _No quería mostrarse débil ante ti. Acompáñame a la cafetería a por una tila para mi madre._

_Cuando llegaron donde estaban los señores Karofsky, los vieron abrazados llorando._

– _Mamá... – La joven susurró y fue acogida entre los brazos de sus progenitores._

– _Ha muerto... – Sollozó la mayor._

_Fin del Flashback_

Cuando ambos llegaron al andén del metro, el adulto se acercó al joven. Le tocó el hombro porque ese día, en vez de leer un libro, iba escuchando música.

– Perdona... ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– Sí, supongo... – El moreno se encogió de hombros mientras metía los auriculares en su bolsillo.

– Me llamo Sebastian Smythe. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Blaine Anderson.

– Quería preguntarte... ¿Eres gay?

– ¿Qué? – Los ojos del más bajo se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras.

– He notado que...

– ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – El menor gritó.

– Tranquilizate, por favor. Yo solo quiero saber...

– No tienes ningún derecho a saber nada. No me importa lo que opines de mí y de mi vida. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo.

– Escucha niñato. – Era claro que el mayor había perdido la paciencia. – Sólo me estoy preocupando por ti. No tienes que enfadarte conmigo por eso.

– ¿Preocupándote? Te estás metiendo en mi vida cuando hace cinco minutos no sabías ni mi nombre. Vete a buscar a alguien de tu edad que te aguante y déjame en paz.

El tren había llegado y el adolescente corrió hacia la parte trasera para evitar al adulto.

* * *

– ¿Te extraña su reacción? – Jeff preguntó después de que Sebastian le contara lo ocurrido con Blaine. Los tres amigos estaban en la casa de Smythe tomando un café.

– Sólo quería ayudar. – Se defendió el castaño.

– ¿Recuerdas como era estar sólo, ser el único gay que conoces, aguantar el abuso y las burlas? ¡Claro que está a la defensiva! – Nick añadió.

– ¡Por eso lo quiero ayudar! ¡No quiero que le pase lo mismo que a Dave! – El abogado gritó, se sentía frustrado. Por suerte, sus amigos lo conocían y sabían como era.

– Pero te has equivocado. Él no sabe que eres gay y que has pasado por algo parecido a lo que él puede estar viviendo. No es un adulto, no es maduro, no es tranquilo. – El rubio explicó.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Sebastian suspiró.

– Creo que tengo una idea. – Sterling comentó con una sonrisa nada tranquilizadora.

– Me das miedo cuando te pones así. – El castaño susurró.

– ¿Confías en mí? – Su amigo fingió que no lo había escuchado.

– Aunque me cueste admitirlo, sabes que sí.

* * *

El lunes llegó y esa vez fueron Jeff y Sterling los que salieron del apartamento cuando Blaine caminaba por el pasillo. Los tres se juntaron en la puerta de acceso al ascensor y esperaron a que llegara. Entraron los tres y una vez dentro, la pareja se dedicó a acariciarse de manera tierna la cara mientras se sonreían y demostraban su amor sin pudor. El menor los miraba sorprendido. Se sentía confuso.

– Perdón. – Jeff se separó un poco de su pareja justo cuando las puertas se abrieron. – Espero que no seas un homófobo al que le molesta que le demuestre mi amor a mi marido.

– ¿Tú marido?... Buenos días señor Richardson. – La conversación se vio interrumpida por el saludo educado hacia el portero del edificio. Los tres salieron a la calle pero no siguieron su camino. El más bajo esperaba la respuesta.

– Así es, llevamos unos meses casados. En cuanto fue legal en Nueva York nos unimos para siempre. Fue algo íntimo y muy romántico. – Parecía que la mirada de Anderson se iluminaba con cada palabra. – Perdona, estamos hablando y no nos hemos presentado. Soy Jeffrey Sterling y él es Nicholas Duval pero puedes llamarnos Nick y Jeff.

– Yo soy Blaine Anderson.

– Creo que necesitas hablar. – El ojiverde comentó al ver que el estudiante parecía un poco nervioso. – ¿Tienes alguna clase importante hoy o puedes venir a tomar un café con nosotros?

Los tres llegaron a una pequeña cafetería que estaba algo alejada del apartamento del menor. No querían arriesgarse a que los padres del joven descubrieran que había decidido saltarse las clases para hablar con ellos. Se sentaron en una mesa que estaba un poco alejada del resto de clientes que allí se reunían.

– ¿Cómo os conocisteis? – Blaine rompió el silencio con una pregunta. Ninguno de ellos la esperaban.

– Fue con quince años. Los dos empezamos el curso en Dalton. Poco después transfirieron a Sebastian. – Jeff respondió.

– ¿Fue un flechazo?

– Por mi parte sí. – Nick fue el que contestó esa pregunta con una sonrisa. – Pero tuve que esforzarme para conquistarlo.

– Y yo me alegro de que lo hicieras. – El rubio dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

– Seguís muy enamorados. ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos?

– Trece años. – El otro moreno aclaró. – Hemos sido el primer y único amor para el otro.

Anderson dejó de mirar a la pareja e intentó limpiar una lágrima rápidamente pero los adultos se dieron cuenta.

– Puedes contarnos lo que quieras. Nosotros queremos ayudarte. Sé que tal vez Sebastian no tuvo mucho tacto contigo pero está preocupado, al igual que nosotros. – Sterling agarró fuertemente la mano del más bajo.

– No es nada. No importa. Son tonterías.

– Nada capaz de hacerte llorar es una tontería. – Duval se puso muy serio.

– ¿Realmente os preocupan mis problemas? – Blaine los miró con los ojos abiertos.

Los otros dos asintieron y eso hizo que el menor comenzara su relato. Les habló de su mala relación con sus padres, quienes no aceptaban su homosexualidad y habían decidido comprometerlo con una chica. También contó sus problemas en el instituto, donde el acoso por ser gay era algo habitual. Explicó que nadie se preocupaba por él, nadie intentaba protegerlo o cuidarlo, nadie lo escuchaba y nadie estaba a su lado. No tenía amigos o familia que lo aceptara tal como era.

– Yo también me sentí como tú hace mucho tiempo. Mi relación con mis padres ahora es nula y no los echo de menos. Tengo una familia que me quiere y me apoya por como soy. – Nick se sinceró con el menor.

– Yo sufrí bullying en mi instituto. Por eso acabé en Dalton. Allí no toleraban el acoso y eso me ayudó mucho. – Jeff añadió.

– Yo... Eso... No me lo esperaba. – El ojimiel se avergonzó.

– No te preocupes, sé que parecemos tan felices que nadie pensaría que hemos tenido problemas tan graves. – El otro moreno lo tranquilizó.

– Sin embargo, parece que el ser gay nos trae más problemas. Todos hemos sufrido rechazo, violencia, discriminación... A tu edad puede parecer el fin del mundo pero realmente te hace más fuerte si sabes como afrontarlo. – El rubio aclaró.

– ¿Creéis... que yo... podré ser feliz algún día como vosotros? – Por primera vez, la mirada del menor reflejó esperanza.

– Claro que sí.

Los adultos prefirieron cambiar de conversación para que Anderson se sintiera cómodo y se olvidara de sus problemas. Hablaron de muchas cosas y luego lo invitaron a comer. Blaine se sintió feliz por primera vez desde hacía años. Por fin había encontrado dos personas que parecían apreciarlo tal y como era. Por eso no pudo evitar sonreír cuando llegó a su apartamento. Sus padres lo miraron extrañados porque ese comportamiento no era propio de su hijo. Sin embargo, el menor se fue a su habitación sin siquiera saludarlos.


	4. Capítulo 3: Ayuda

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, espero que os guste lo que viene. Como siempre, agradezco los comentarios que no puedo responder en privado...

**Bruja inocente**, muchas gracias. Sebastian... ¡Es Sebastian! Quería ayudar pero no ha tenido mucho tacto... Yo soy más de Seblaine que de Kurtbastian ;) Me alegra de que la historia te vaya enganchando... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3: AYUDA**_

Eran las doce de la noche. Sebastian estaba durmiendo cuando unos gritos lo despertaron. Se habría dado la vuelta para seguir durmiendo si no fuera porque sabía que provenían de la residencia de los Anderson. Nick y Jeff le habían contado su conversación con su vecino y sabía que las cosas no estaban bien para el menor. Y en esos momentos parecía que sus padres estaban gritando. No sabía si sería algo habitual de la pareja o el destinatario de esos insultos era Blaine. Se decidió por levantarse, ponerse una vieja camiseta ya que dormía en calzoncillos y se preparó un té. Necesitaba esperar a que esa discusión terminara para asegurarse de que todo iría bien.

Una hora fue el tiempo que duraron los gritos. Smythe se sentía mal pensando que tal vez eran hacia el adolescente aunque realmente tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para tranquilizarse porque el timbre de su casa sonó. Se levantó rápidamente para encontrarse a Blaine con los ojos rojos, llorando e hipando, totalmente destrozado vestido con su pijama y con un par de bolsas con él. No hubo palabras, no las necesitaron. El castaño se hizo a un lado para permitirle entrar al más joven.

Una vez que el ojimiel estuvo en su apartamento, el más alto lo abrazó para consolarlo. El moreno se agarró a la camiseta del otro mientras intentaba controlar su llanto. Era la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de contacto con alguien desde que había confesado su orientación sexual.

Cuando el menor se tranquilizó, Sebastian se animó a hablar.

– ¿Te preparo un té?

– Sí, por favor. – Blaine intentó reprimir un sollozo mientras el otro se dirigía a la cocina.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el castaño cuando regresó.

– Mis padres se enteraron de que no fui a clase y me empezaron a preguntar. Nunca he sido muy bueno mintiendo y... No les ha sentado muy bien que tenga amigos gays. Han empezado a insultarme y... Lo peor ha sido cuando mi padre me ha pegado. He recogido lo más imprescindible de mis cosas y he salido de casa. No sabía a donde ir y... Sólo necesito un lugar para pasar la noche, mañana intentaré encontrar algo.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – El abogado preguntó.

– Dieciocho... ¿Por qué?

– Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites porque eres mayor de edad, no quería problemas con tus padres si eras menor, aunque habría buscado una solución. Creo que Nick y Jeff ya te lo dijeron pero... Yo solo quiero ayudarte. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a poner una denuncia contra tu padre por agresión?

– Gracias por todo. No estoy acostumbrado a que se preocupen por mí. Y si no te importa, prefiero dejar las cosas así. Como has dicho, soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer mi vida sin ellos. – El moreno confesó.

– Como quieras, aunque creo que deberías acostumbrarte a que se preocupen por ti. Jeff puede ser una auténtica lapa si cree que necesitas ayuda. – El ojiverde bromeó, lo que hizo sonreír al otro. – Iré a preparar la habitación que tengo libre.

* * *

Sebastian se levantó para ir a trabajar aunque apenas había dormido. Había estado escuchando el llanto de Blaine durante gran parte de la noche. Supuso que se calmó hacia las seis de la mañana aunque no puede asegurar que se durmiera a esa hora. Lo primero que hizo fue asomarse en la habitación donde descansaba el moreno y lo vio dormido. Decidió no despertarlo y llamar a Jeff. Esa semana él y su marido tenían turno de tarde en el hospital y podrían acompañar al ojimiel mientras él trabajaba. No quería que el menor se quedara solo, se sintiera solo.

El timbre sonó poco antes de que él saliera a trabajar.

– ¡¿No te dije que me mandaras un mensaje en vez de llamar?! – El castaño increpó a Sterling, que llegaba sin su marido. Los dos se dirigieron al salón.

– ¿Por qué? Ya estás despierto...

– ¡Pero Blaine no!

– ¿Te has acostado con Blaine? – El rubio casi gritó.

– ¡No! ¿Como me crees capaz?

– En ese caso... ¿Qué hace aquí?

– Ayer... Discutió con sus padres y no te contaré más. Es él quien debe hacerlo. Me pidió que le dejara quedarse a dormir y le preparé la habitación que tengo libre. Sin embargo, sé que no ha dormido mucho... ¡Por eso no quería que llamaras!

– Lo siento. La próxima vez explícate mejor... – Jeff se sintió mal.

– Escúchame bien Sterling porque es muy importante que lo consueles y lo apoyes, pero sobre todo, no quiero que se vaya. Puede quedarse aquí una temporada porque sólo así estaré tranquilo. Es la única manera de que yo sepa que está bien. ¿Dónde está Nick?

– Le han llamado por una emergencia. Una complicación con un bebé.

– ¿Libra por la tarde? – El ojiverde se ilusionó.

– Posiblemente no trabaje si se alarga la urgencia. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– No quiero que esté solo. Me voy a trabajar, aunque me cueste admitirlo, sé que lo dejo en buenas manos.

Sebastian salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Jeff se volvió dispuesto a ir a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno cuando vio que Blaine llegaba al salón.

– Buenos días. ¿Te he despertado? – El rubio preguntó.

– No te preocupes, tengo que ir al instituto.

– Será mejor que descanses. No tienes buena cara. – El mayor se acercó e hizo una pequeña caricia al más bajo. – ¿Tomas café?

– Tengo dieciocho años. No me trates como un niño. – Protestó el moreno con una sonrisa.

– Perdone señor. – Sterling siguió con la broma. – ¿Le apetece desayunar?

– Jeff. – El ojimiel se quejó alargando la "e", pero siguió con el buen humor.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian llegó por la noche a su apartamento, un agradable olor a pollo y una animada música lo recibieron. Se dirigió a la cocina donde vio a Blaine preparando la cena. Estaba muy concentrado en su guiso y no se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba solo. El moreno cantaba mientras cortaba las verduras para la ensalada mientras una cazuela estaba al fuego. El castaño sonrió, jamás pensó que le agradaría llegar a su casa y ver a alguien preparándole la cena.

– Buenas noches. Veo que estás de mejor humor. – Saludó el ojiverde.

– Hola. Yo solo... ¡Espero que te guste el pollo! Pensé que con lo generoso que has sido conmigo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era preparar la cena.

– Amable, considerado, sabes cocinar... ¿Tienes algún defecto? – Bromeó el adulto provocando que al ojimiel se le borrara la sonrisa.

– Muchos, demasiados. – Susurró el más bajo.

– Tus padres son unos asquerosos homófobos que no ven más allá de lo que ellos consideran perfecto. No debes dejar que te afecte su opinión. – El mayor abrazó al otro.

– ¿Y en el instituto?

– Son adolescentes que le temen a lo desconocido. Eres un gran chico y no debes dejar que nadie te diga lo contrario.

– Gracias.

Cuando pusieron final a su abrazo, Smythe vio que Anderson se limpiaba una lágrima.

– Tengo que hablar de temas serios y creo que lo mejor será ahora, para que después podamos cenar tranquilos. ¿Te parece bien? – El joven asintió. – ¿Sigues sin querer denunciar a tu padre? Soy abogado y llevaría tu caso sin cobrarte nada.

– No quiero denunciarlo. Simplemente quiero que todo acabe.

– No comparto tu opinión pero respetaré tu decisión, eres mayor de edad.

– Gracias. – Blaine sonrió un poco.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Tienes algún plan?

– Buscaré un trabajo, me gustaría seguir estudiando pero creo que será difícil. Cuando tenga algo de dinero, buscaré un apartamento. Si en algún momento soy un invitado incómodo, solo tienes que decirlo... Nick me dijo que me quedara aquí esta noche pero si no quieres...

– Te quedas aquí hasta que puedas vivir por ti mismo. ¡Y quiero que te gradúes! No sé si eres buen estudiante pero si tienes la posibilidad, me gustaría que fueras a la Universidad.

– Quiero ser profesor. Me gustaría que fuera de Arte o algo relacionado con la música pero no me importa, quiero enseñar.

Sebastian se acercó al menor y le agarró por los hombros.

– Nick, Jeff y yo... Bueno, y el resto de Warblers... ¡Espera a que te conozcan! Lo que quiero decir... Todos te vamos a apoyar.

– Pero... No me puedo quedar aquí siempre. Tenerme supondrá un gasto y puedo ser molesto cuando venga tu pareja y...

– No tengo pareja a la que le molestes y en cuanto al gasto, me acaban de ascender por lo que puedo hacerme cargo de todo.

– No es justo. Apenas me conoces.

– Tal vez deba contarte por qué te ayudo. Cuando tenía quince años mi novio se suicidó porque no soportó el acoso al que le sometieron en el instituto. Y eso que contaba con mi apoyo y el de su familia. – El castaño suspiró. – No puedo soportar la idea de que alguien haga lo mismo sin que yo haya intentado evitarlo.

– No lo voy a hacer.

– Prefiero tenerte cerca y estar seguro. Hagamos un trato. Te quedas aquí, me ayudas con las tareas del hogar, yo soy un desastre, sigues estudiando y buscas un trabajo de fin de semana, algo que no sea de muchas horas y que no te impida estudiar. Una pequeña parte de tu salario te lo cobro como alquiler y el resto te lo quedas tú para tus gastos. Si necesitas algo para tus estudios, yo lo pago.

– No tienes que hacerlo... – El menor estaba incómodo.

– Pero quiero hacerlo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Amigos

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo a esta historia. Era la petición de un lector pero veo que es algo que todos esperabais. Poco a poco los chicos se van acercando. Los que me conoceis como escritora sabreis que Cooper tenía que aparecer (es casi un fijo). Pero de momento, veremos como evoluciona la convivencia entre Blaine y Sebastian y la relación del menor con Jeff y Nick...

Como siempre, tengo que responder a algunos comentarios que no he podido hacerlo por privado:

**Olga Moreno**, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gustan. Seb y Blaine son tiernos, siempre tiernos y una pareja hermosa y casi perfecta XD. Espero que te guste éste capítulo. Besos

**Gaby Klainer**, mi queridísima Gaby. Muchas gracias por comentar. Lo bueno de Fanfiction es que si no recuerdas tu contraseña puedes comentar igual XD. Sebastian se preocupa y mucho por Blaine. ¡No robes a Sebastian! Que es de mi bebé XD. Besos

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Blaine se siente intimidado y superado por la situación, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbre. Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

Ahora sí que os dejo con un capítulo, sé que no es muy interesante peeeero... No vería realista que empezaran ya con la parte "interesante" del fic, si entendeis lo que quiero decir...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4: AMISTAD**_

Era el segundo día en el que Blaine se despertaba en casa de Sebastian. El primero lo había recibido Jeff en el salón, esa mañana era Smythe el que estaba preparando el café en la cocina. En la mesa había tostadas, mantequilla, mermelada y fruta.

– Buenos días. – Saludó alegre el menor mientras se sentaba en una silla.

– Buenos días. ¿Bebes café? – Preguntó el castaño, con una sonrisa al ver de buen humor al ojimiel.

– Sí, tengo dieciocho años. No entiendo por qué me tratáis como un niño. Sois mayores que yo pero no tanto. Mi hermano es de vuestra edad.

– ¿Tienes un hermano?

– Sí, Cooper. Tiene veintiséis años.

– Yo tengo dos años más que él. – El ojiverde confesó sonriente.

– ¿Me pasas diez años?

– Eso parece. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

– No lo sé. No he hablado con él desde hace años. Él se fue a estudiar a Yale como mi padre quiso pero dos años después decidió dejarlo. Desde entonces no sé nada de él, ni siquiera donde fue.

– Podrías buscarlo si quieres. Puede que él también te pueda ayudar.

– No sé por donde empezar. De momento me centraré en buscar un empleo. Hoy llegaré tarde porque me pondré a ello tras acabar las clases. – El más bajo cogió una manzana y empezó a quitarle la piel con la ayuda de un cuchillo.

– No tengas prisa. Puedes quedarte sin problemas aquí.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron iguales para los dos compañeros de piso. Se levantaban y desayunaban juntos. Salían a la vez para ir a la parada de metro. Charlaban durante todo el trayecto, hasta que el menor se tenía que bajar. Por la tarde, Blaine buscaba trabajo aunque era realmente difícil. Llegaba al apartamento siempre una hora antes de que lo hiciera Sebastian para poder limpiar y preparar la cena. Los fines de semana hacían cosas juntos, ir al cine o al teatro, pasear, hacer algo de deporte... Nick y Jeff los acompañaban siempre que su trabajo se lo permitían, pero trabajar en un hospital era difícil de compaginar con la vida de sus amigos. El rubio pronto desarrolló una gran amistad y complicidad con Anderson.

Para el joven, las cosas en el instituto no mejoraban mucho. Seguía sufriendo el acoso aunque un poco más leve, pero no le importaba. Sabía que cuando acababa las clases, se dirigía a un lugar donde todos lo querían tal cual era y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Sebastian había hablado con el director y había llegado a un acuerdo. Todavía no habían castigado a ninguno de sus agresores, pero los profesores habían puesto en marcha un nuevo sistema de vigilancia en los pasillos que, aunque no era cien por cien efectivo, daba buenos resultados.

Un mes pasó cuando el menor tuvo una gran noticia. Ni siquiera dejó que el mayor cerrara la puerta

– ¡Tengo trabajo! – Exclamó el moreno cuando el otro llegó.

– Eso es genial. – Smythe lo abrazó. Los dos se sentaron en el – Cuéntame los detalles.

– Seré camarero en un local de comida rápida. Los viernes trabajaré de siete a once de la noche, los sábados de cuatro a doce y los domingos de dos a diez.

– Pero... ¡Eso son muchas horas! ¿Cómo lo vas a compaginar con los estudios?

– Voy a dejar el Club de Ajedrez. Así tengo tres horas de clase menos a la semana para estudiar. Los deberes del viernes los haré el fin de semana por la mañana.

– Sigo pensando que es demasiado, además de que trabajarás hasta muy tarde. Puedes esperar a otro trabajo menos exigente. No quiero que descuides tus estudios. ¿Recuerdas el trato? Quiero que vayas a la Universidad.

– Para poder ir a la Universidad necesito un trabajo. Necesitaré dinero para la matrícula, los libros y todo lo demás. No puedo abusar de ti más de lo que ya he hecho.

– No hay problema, yo puedo hacerme cargo de los gastos de los dos.

– Por favor, déjame sentirme útil.

* * *

– Tienes que tener cuidado con Blaine. – Jeff advertía a Sebastian el primer viernes de trabajo del joven. Ellos dos estaban en casa del segundo, junto a Nick, cenando como siempre que podían.

– Ya te dije que intenté convencerlo para que no aceptara el trabajo. – El castaño se explicó. – Sale muy tarde y son muchas horas. Sin embargo, nada pudo disuadirlo.

– Yo lo entiendo. – El moreno intervino. – Son muchos cambios en muy poco tiempo y necesita sentirse bien consigo mismo. Se siente una carga para Sebastian.

– Lo sé, no hablo de eso. – El rubio aclaró mientras agitaba una mano como si quisiera apartar ese tema. – Creo que hay un aspecto que hemos subestimado en todo esto y empiezo a notar síntomas en Blaine.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Quiso saber Smythe.

– Pensarlo un momento. Un chico de dieciocho años de pronto conoce a tres gays y descubre que puede amar y ser amado a pesar de su condición sexual. Uno de esos gays lo acoge en su casa y pasa tiempo con él. Lo tratan como un igual y lo quieren como a un amigo pero él no tiene que verlos como unos amigos. – Informó Sterling.

– ¿Crees que le gusta uno de nosotros? – Duval cuestionó.

– No es que lo crea, lo sé. Sebastian, debes tener cuidado por como lo tratas. No quiero que lo niegues o lo trates diferente pero ten cuidado y no le des falsas esperanzas.

* * *

Sebastian maldecía internamente a Jeff mientras preparaba el desayuno del sábado. Blaine estaba haciendo los deberes en la mesa de la cocina y le dedicaba miradas al castaño de vez en cuando. Esas miradas antes no le importaban, las consideraba normales pero en ese momento... Cada gesto que hacía el moreno le parecía un intento de seducción, incluso cuando estaba concentrado en los ejercicios de álgebra y mordía el bolígrafo mientras pensaba como resolverlos.

– Deja eso un momento, tienes que desayunar. Hoy hay huevos revueltos con bacon. – El ojiverde comentó mientras puso el plato y un vaso de zumo frente al menor.

– Gracias. Siento no haberte ayudado con esto. – El más bajo dijo mientras el más alto se sentaba y los dos comenzaban a desayunar.

– No te preocupes. Yo hoy no tengo nada que hacer y tú trabajas.

– Tengo que comentarte. Haré turno completo* el día de Halloween, empezaré a trabajar a las seis de la tarde hasta las dos de la noche.

– Blaine, no me gusta tu trabajo. Son muchas horas...

– Puedo con ello. Además, me pagarán las cuatro horas de más y el dinero me vendrá bien.

* * *

– Tres hamburguesas con queso, patatas y refrescos medianos. – Nick pedía con una sonrisa a Blaine, que estaba al otro lado del mostrador. El menor sonrió hacia sus tres amigos y les cobró el pedido. Sin embargo, él no se encargaría de servirlo ya que para eso había otros trabajadores.

Estaban terminando de cenar cuando Anderson se sentó entre Sebastian y Jeff, ya con su ropa en lugar del horroroso uniforme y con una hamburguesa y un refresco en sus manos.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Les preguntó a sus amigos.

– Estábamos en una fiesta con nuestros compañeros del hospital y nos dio hambre. – Aclaró Duval.

– ¿Te apetece acompañarnos cuando termines de cenar? Hay algún chico gay, jovencito y atractivo que te puede interesar conocer. – Sterling dejó caer.

– ¿En serio? – El menor lo miró entre sorprendido e ilusionado. Él había empezado a sentir algo por Smythe pero sabía que eso no era apropiado porque jamás sería correspondido. Los hombres atractivos e interesantes como el castaño no se fijaban en adolescentes como él. Conocer otros chicos podría ayudarlo a olvidar.

– Sí, hay un auxiliar de enfermería de veintiún años que está muy bien, es muy simpático. – El otro moreno comentó.

– Y luego está el hermano de Jenny, tiene diecinueve años. No lo conozco mucho pero su hermana es muy dulce. – El rubio siguió.

– Estoy deseando conocerlos.

* * *

Blaine lo pasó muy bien en la fiesta. Los dos chicos que le habían presentado eran muy simpáticos y estuvo hablando con ellos. Para el moreno era toda una novedad conocer a chicos más o menos de su edad y gays. Sin embargo, no pasó nada con ellos, no hubo química, no hubo atracción. Aunque sí se hizo amigo de uno de ellos, el otro fue un poco más distante. Aun así, se llevó a su casa el número de teléfono de los dos y una muy buena experiencia. Ese día lo llenó de entusiasmo, había más chicos a los que conocer y con los que tener algo. Estaba convencido de que llegaría el día en el que vería a Sebastian sólo como amigo porque su corazón lo habría ocupado alguien más adecuado. No sabía lo equivocado que estaba...

* * *

_* He utilizado el calendario de 2014, por lo que Halloween es en viernes, por eso Blaine sólo debía hacer cuatro horas (de siete a once) pero al final trabajará ocho horas._


	6. Capítulo 5: Ilusionado por un nuevo amig

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia, la verdad es que estamos llegando a las partes realmente importantes del fic... ¡Por cierto! No me odieis mucho por el final... Sé que es feo peeeeeeeeero... Quería dejaros con intriga... ¡Vale! Soy mala, podéis odiarme ;) Realmente quería contar más en este capítulo pero me extendí en la "discusión de Seb y Jeff...

**Gaby Klainer,** muchas gracias cariño. De verdad que me encanta tenerte por aquí. ¡No te robes a Sebby! ¡Que me dejas sin fic! Blaine piensa que alguien tan maravilloso como Sebastian jamás se enamoraría de alguien como él... Aunque... Bueno, recuerda que sus padres le hicieron creer que NADIE lo amaría tal cual es... Y eso es difícil de cambiar... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5: ILUSIONADO POR UN NUEVO AMIGO**_

Blaine estaba trabajando el sábado uno de noviembre. El día de Halloween había sido agotador pero no le importaba, se sentía bien, útil y feliz. En ese momento un chico se acercó a él. Como siempre, recogió el pedido sonriente y se lo pasó a su compañero. No había muchos clientes a esa hora, él estaba a punto de terminar su turno y no paraba de pensar en volver a casa y hacer algo con Sebastian, Jeff y Nick. Cuando terminó su trabajo, se cambió de ropa y salió de la zona de empleados. Estaba a punto de abandonar el restaurante cuando ese cliente lo detuvo.

– ¡Espera! – Gritó el desconocido.

– Lo siento, mi turno acabó. Pero mis compañeros podrán atenderte. – El ojimiel comentó amablemente.

– No... No es eso... – El joven parecía que quería decir algo y no se atrevía. – Llevo dos fines de semana viniendo aquí sólo para verte y me preguntaba... ¿Querrías salir conmigo esta noche? Sé que es un poco precipitado pero pensé que...

– ¿Salir? ¿Cómo en una cita? – Anderson miró al otro. Desde luego que era atractivo, ojos azules, pelo moreno, más alto que él (aunque eso no era muy difícil), sonrisa encantadora...

– Sí... Entiendo que no quieras, es pronto, no nos conocemos.

– Pero podemos conocernos... Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson.

– Me llamo Elliot, Elliot Gilbert... ¿Has cenado?

– No, pero te aseguro que si veo otra hamburguesa hoy, vomito. Vamos a otro sitio. Aviso para que no se preocupen en casa.

* * *

Blaine y Elliot se encontraban en una pizzería, juntos. El lugar no era muy elegante, más bien era un lugar para gente joven que no podía gastar mucho dinero. Habían pedido una pizza y dos refrescos. El más alto ya había cenado, por lo que sólo acompañaba al otro mientras devoraba hambriento la comida.

– Pensé que cenarías algo más saludable. – Comentó el ojiazul divertido.

– Es todo lo que puedo pagar. – El más bajo se encogió de hombros.

– Lo sé, pagar las facturas de la universidad y un apartamento es caro.

– Yo no voy a la universidad todavía. Estoy en mi último curso en el instituto. Empiezo el año que viene pero quiero ahorrar todo lo que pueda.

– Vaya, pensé que... – Gilbert se interrumpió a sí mismo. – Es raro que unos padres dejen a su hijo arriesgar el último curso de instituto con un trabajo de tantas horas, salvo que lo necesitéis en casa.

– Yo... No... Es complicado y no me siento bien contándoselo a un desconocido.

– No te preocupes, para eso estamos aquí, para dejar de ser unos desconocidos.

– ¿Eres universitario?

– Sí, estoy en mi primer año en Columbia.

– Wow, eso es genial. – Anderson dijo con admiración. – Es una de las mejores universidades. Yo intentaré ingresar en NYU. No es tan buena, pero es lo que me puedo permitir.

– ¿Te gusta la música?

– ¡Me encanta!

El más alto miró al otro intensamente mientras comenzaban a compartir información con el otro sobre sus gustos y su vida. Había algo de malicia en los ojos de Elliot pero la bondad e inocencia del ojimiel le impidieron percibirlo. Él decidió confiar en ese chico, esa persona que le había mostrado un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Había más gente fuera, fuera de su instituto, fuera de su familia y fuera de esos amigos que tanto lo habían ayudado. Había muchos chicos gays en el mundo a los que podía conocer.

* * *

Elliot acompañaba a Blaine hasta el edificio en el que residía. Caminaban por las calles de Nueva York cogidos de la mano, podía parecer precipitado o infantil pero para el menor era algo maravilloso. No era Sebastian, eso era claro, pero era un chico atractivo y que le gustaba tanto físicamente como personalmente. Por eso se esforzaba en parecer encantador sin ser realmente consciente de que era algo que le salía natural.

– Ya hemos llegado. – Informó el ojimiel.

– Wow, es uno de los mejores lugares de Nueva York... ¿Seguro que tienes problemas para pagar una cena? – El mayor miraba a su alrededor consciente de que era una zona residencial cara.

– Es algo largo de contar. Lo dejamos para la segunda cita... – Anderson bajó la mirada antes de murmurar. – Si es que quieres que haya una segunda cita...

El ojiazul soltó la mano del otro, lo que hizo que el más bajo soltara un suspiro. Sabía que en algún momento de la noche había cometido algún error, algo que había conseguido que el otro no lo quisiera volver a ver. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se detuvieron cuando Gilbert puso su mano en su mejilla y le obligó a levantar la cabeza para que se miraran a los ojos.

– Sólo dime cuándo y dónde tengo que pasar a recogerte.

La sonrisa de Blaine era capaz de iluminar el lugar más que las farolas y el resto de luces que brillaban en esa fría noche de noviembre. Una sonrisa que aumentó cuando notó los suaves labios de Elliot besarle la mejilla.

– Mándame un mensaje para decirme cuando quieres esa segunda cita. Que duermas bien. – El ojiazul se despidió.

– Buenas noches.

* * *

Blaine llegaba al apartamento y allí estaban Jeff, Nick y Sebastian sentados en ese orden en el gran sofá de tres. Sonrió hacia sus amigos mientras se sentaba en uno individual que había justo al lado. Estaba feliz, acababa de tener una ¿cita? con un chico encantador.

– Veamos... – El castaño se puso muy serio. – Me llamas cuando acaba tu turno de trabajo y te vas con un chico que acabas de conocer. Eres mayor de edad y puedes cuidarte solo pero... No me ha gustado.

El matrimonio se volvió hacia el ojiverde... ¿Eso eran celos? No lo podían creer. Habían notado de mal humor a Smythe desde que había recibido la llamada de Anderson que le decía que había conocido a un chico y que saldría un rato con él. Sin embargo, jamás pensaron que ese fuera el motivo.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que el muchacho conozca a gente nueva y haga amigos o incluso algo más? El instituto no es un sitio viable dado los problemas homofóbicos que han demostrado sus compañeros. – Sterling comentó divertido. Le encantaba discutir con Sebastian y sabía que lo conseguiría esa noche.

– ¡No lo sé! Pero alguien que se acerca a él mientras está trabajando... – El castaño intentó defenderse.

– ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera conoces al chico. Además, no puedes pretender que Blaine esté toda la vida encerrado en tu casa, estudiando o trabajando. ¡Tiene dieciocho años! ¡Tiene que divertirse!

– Pero no tiene unos padres que le castiguen y le impongan disciplina... ¡Alguien tendrá que hacerlo! – Sin darse cuenta, el ojiverde había elevado la voz. Los dos morenos miraban la discusión sin atreverse a hablar. Por un lado estaba Duval que observaba orgulloso como su marido hacía que su amigo se alterara. Por otro lado, el menor estaba incómodo porque era la primera vez que los veía así y se sentía culpable.

– ¡Tiene dieciocho años! En condiciones normales estaría preparándose para mudarse a otra ciudad en unos meses para empezar con su vida de adulto. Simplemente él ha empezado todo antes. Está madurando mucho y todo lo que ha pasado es garantía suficiente de que hará buenas elecciones. Y aunque no las haga, tiene derecho a equivocarse. Tú no eres el más indicado para juzgar sus elecciones... ¿O tengo que recordarte a Kurt Hummel?

– ¡Precisamente eso es lo que quiero evitar! ¡No quiero que entre en su vida un _"Kurt Hummel"_ que le pueda hacer daño! ¡O incluso quiero evitar que entre en su vida un _"Dave Karofsky"_! ¡Merece un romance perfecto! ¡Quiero para él un _"Nick Duval"_! ¿Lo entiendes?

Jeff sonrió. Entendía perfectamente lo que ocurría. Sebastian quería evitarle a Anderson el sufrimiento que podía suponerle el amor. Porque a veces el amor dolía y te destrozaba por dentro. Y eso era algo que no le deseaban a su amigo.

– Claro que lo entiendo, pero sabes tan bien como yo que encontrar al hombre de tu vida a la primera es algo muy difícil. Soy muy afortunado de haber encontrado a Nick con quince años y haber empezado con él a los dieciséis. Pero incluso para nosotros ha sido difícil y lo sabes. Yo también he sufrido por amor, al igual que Nick. Ese sufrimiento es algo que va con la naturaleza humana.

Smythe se cubrió la cara, no soportaba la idea de tener que consolar a Blaine en un futuro. El moreno se levantó y se arrodilló frente a Sebastian para apartarle las manos de la cara. Los otros dos miraron el gesto intrigados.

– Déjame equivocarme, déjame sufrir por amor, déjame sentir que puedo conseguir algo. Gracias a vosotros estoy empezando a vivir y me siento... No lo puedo ni describir. Soy como un pájaro al que han tenido en una jaula y que por fin puede volar. Va a ser difícil porque hay depredadores que lo pueden cazar pero no cambiaría esa libertad por nada del mundo. Me habéis dado libertad, por favor, déjame disfrutarla.

– Prométeme que si me necesitas, para cualquier cosa, vas a contar conmigo. No importa la hora ni dónde estés. – El castaño pidió muy nervioso.

– Te lo prometo.

– En esa promesa entramos nosotros. – Interrumpió Duval, a lo que el menor asintió. – Puedes contar con los tres para lo que necesites.

– Claro que sí, no importa lo que sea. Hablar, dudas... – Jeff frunció el entrecejo – ¿Has tenido una charla sobre sexo con tus padres?

– No, no la he tenido. – El ojimiel los miró con dudas.

– En ese caso, ya va siendo hora de que te informemos. Sebastian, por favor, déjanos esto a nosotros, Nick es médico y yo enfermero... – Sterling comenzó pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

– Pero yo tengo más experiencia.

– Lo siento cariño, pero Nick y yo tenemos más experiencia que tú.

Los dos comenzaron una nueva discusión bajo la atenta mirada de los dos morenos, que encontraban divertida la situación...

* * *

– ¿Blaine? – Jeff preguntó en cuanto respondió al teléfono.

– ¿Pu... Puedes... v-venir... a bu-bus... c-carme? – El menor pidió entre sollozos.


	7. Capítulo 6: Soy estúpido

**N/A: **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia, me está sorprendiendo gratamente vuestro apoyo... ¡Por favor! Sé que me vais a odiar un poquito por lo que pasa en este capítulo pero ya sabéis (y si no lo sabéis, os lo digo) que me encanta el drama...

**Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Sí, Sebastian está celoso de Elliot... Y bueno, va a enfadarse mucho con él (incluso puede que lo quiera matar). Elliot no va a violar a Blaine peeeeeeeeeero... tampoco lo va a tratar bien... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

_**CAPÍTULO 6: SOY ESTÚPIDO**_

Jeff llegaba a la dirección que le había dado Blaine. Había ido a su casa a buscar su coche porque estaba algo lejos y se había dado cuenta de que el menor no estaba en condiciones de ir caminando, en metro o taxi. Cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado. El moreno lo estaba esperando sentado en la acera frente a una casa en la que se estaba celebrando una fiesta. Se sujetaba las piernas con fuerza escondiendo su cara en las rodillas. El rubio paró el coche sin importarle si impedía a otros conductores continuar su camino, se quitó el cinturón y bajó del vehículo para correr hasta donde estaba el joven. Cuando llegó a su lado fue capaz de escuchar su llanto y eso le dolió demasiado, sentía que había olvidado lo que era ser adolescente y tener que afrontar los problemas propios de esa edad. Se agachó, pasó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del más bajo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Anderson se apoyó en el mayor y dejó que lo guiara hasta el coche y lo ayudara a sentarse y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Sterling estuvo todo el camino hasta su casa mirando de vez en cuando al ojimiel, que lloraba en silencio. Él había cumplido con lo que el menor le había pedido por teléfono.

_Flashback_

– _¿Blaine? – Jeff preguntó en cuanto respondió al teléfono. _

– _¿Pu... Puedes... v-venir... a bu-bus... c-carme? – El menor pidió entre sollozos._

– _Claro, tranquilo. Dime dónde estás y vamos a buscarte. – El rubio estaba preocupado._

– _¡No! Ven... tú... solo... tú..._

– _Como quieras. Iré yo solo pero dime dónde estás._

_Fin del flashback_

Llegaron al apartamento del mayor. Había pedido a Nick que, salvo que lo llamara, no pasara por casa esa noche y se quedara con Sebastian. Algo le decía que Blaine sólo confiaba en él en lo que fuera que había pasado. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro ya que el adolescente no había dicho nada desde que lo había encontrado.

El moreno se sentó en el salón con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared mientras seguía llorando.

– Blaine... ¿Quieres algo? – Preguntó el rubio, temeroso de empeorar las cosas.

– Abrázame, por favor. – El más bajo suplicó, a lo que el mayor no pudo resistir y lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acariciando su espalda. El llanto se intensificó, haciendo que el otro sintiera un nudo en su garganta. ¿Qué podía decir o hacer? Sintió las manos del joven agarrando con fuerza de la parte trasera de su chaqueta, el ojimiel tampoco quería soltarlo.

Más de una hora estuvieron así, algo que empezó a preocupar a Sterling. Tenía miedo de que fuera algo realmente preocupante. Sin embargo, fue el propio Anderson el que se separó y miró al otro, con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

– Puedes confiar en mí. Voy a escucharte sin juzgarte. – Jeff decidió ser sincero, tal vez eso era lo que el estudiante necesitaba porque empezó su relato.

_Flashback_

_Blaine estaba con Elliot en una fiesta con compañeros de la universidad del mayor. Era viernes y el ojiazul había ido a buscarlo a la salida de su trabajo. Durante un rato estuvieron bailando, besándose y bebiendo, divirtiéndose como el resto de jóvenes que allí estaban. El menor no había bebido demasiado, por lo que era completamente consciente de sus actos._

_Después de estar allí un rato, Gilbert agarró la mano de su acompañante y lo dirigió hacia las escaleras. El ojimiel no se preocupó porque había más estudiantes por allí, borrachos y riéndose de quién sabe qué. Sin embargo, el más alto entró en una habitación y empujó dentro al otro antes de cerrar con pestillo para que nadie les interrumpiera._

– _Elliot... – Susurró el más bajo, algo asustado._

– _Tranquilo cariño. – El mayor lo besó. – Sólo quiero que nos divirtamos un poco._

– _Yo no... Yo nunca... – Las mejillas de Blaine se tiñeron de un rojo intenso._

– _¿Confías en mí? – Preguntó el ojiazul y el otro asintió con la cabeza. – En ese caso, relájate y disfruta._

– _No sé si estoy preparado. – Comentó el menor._

– _No seas tonto. No es gran cosa. Te lo vas a pasar bien._

_No hubo más palabras porque Gilbert besó de manera intensa al más bajo, impidiéndole hablar mientras agarraba su cintura y lo conducía hacia la cama, donde ambos se sentaron. Anderson quería parar pero su voz no consiguió argumentar nada, sus pensamientos se vieron nublados por el placer de la boca de Elliot en su cuello, besándolo con pasión, marcándolo como suyo. Blaine no sabía por qué no podía negarse, pero sabía que eso no era lo que quería. Notaba su cuerpo excitado y con ansias de más a pesar de que su mente no estaba preparada._

_El mayor agarró suavemente una de las manos del ojimiel y la dirigió hacia su entrepierna. El más bajo se sorprendió al comprobar que el botón había sido soltado y la cremallera bajada. Gilbert metió la mano del otro por dentro de sus calzoncillos e hizo que le agarrara el miembro, comenzando a masturbarse con la ayuda del joven que lo acompañaba. Elliot se corrió, manchando con su semen la mano de ambos._

– _Trágalo. – Ordenó el mayor levantando su mano y Blaine no supo como negarse, así que lo hizo._

_Después de eso, el más alto tumbó al otro y lo besó con pasión, rozándose sobre la ropa, haciendo que el menor temblara de placer. El ojiazul desnudó a los dos a toda velocidad, sintiendo toda su pasión y su necesidad. Sacó un pequeño bote de lubricante del bolsillo de su abrigo y untó sus dedos con el líquido para introducir uno en el interior del otro. Rápidamente introdujo el segundo y el tercero mientras besaba al otro. Sin embargo, no se entretuvo demasiado en eso antes de aplicar más lubricante en su miembro y entrar en el ojimiel._

_Anderson gruñó de dolor, su entrada ardía por la penetración y se aferró a la espalda Gilbert, clavando sus uñas en la piel ajena e intentando reprimir un grito. No estaba a gusto, no se sentía bien pero no tuvo tiempo de comentarlo porque el otro comenzó con las embestidas._

_Dolor, eso es todo lo que Blaine sentía mientras el otro se movía en su interior. Elliot llegó al orgasmo dentro de él y es en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no habían usado protección. Se sintió mareado, estúpido y usado. Su malestar aumentó cuando el otro salió de su interior, se vistió y abandonó la habitación para dejarlo solo. El ojimiel tardó unos minutos en levantarse y vestirse. Al volver a la fiesta, vio como su amante estaba besándose con otro, tan solo unos minutos después de haber tenido sexo con él. Salió de esa casa porque no quería estar allí, necesitaba alejarse._

_Flashback_

– Después de eso te llamé. No quería hacerlo, no quería molestarte o preocuparos a todos pero no sabía qué hacer. Me duele porque le entregué mi virginidad a alguien que es así, no va a ser un recuerdo bonito. – Blaine se secó un par de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

– Es un... No puedo decirlo, eres muy joven para escuchar esas palabras... ¡Te diré lo que haremos! Vas a ir a darte una ducha para que te sientas un poco mejor mientras yo llamó a Nick para que se quede esta noche con Seb. Voy a preparar algo de té y vamos a ver películas para llorar... Moulin Rouge, Titanic, Gosht... ¡La que más te guste! Después iremos a descansar y mañana iremos a que te haga unos análisis para asegurarnos de que estás bien, te conseguiré un justificante para que no vayas a trabajar y te pasarás la tarde con Sebastian... Te aconsejo que se lo cuentes, no te gustará que se entere por otros y, aunque yo te guardaría el secreto, es mejor que lo sepa. Intenta suavizar un poco las cosas para él, no quiero que tengamos que buscarle un abogado para que lo defienda por asesinato.

– Suena un buen plan para mí.

– Te dejaré algo de ropa de Nick para que te pongas.

El rubio salió de la sala y se dirigió a su dormitorio mientras Anderson se quedó ahí, intentando controlar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Era cierto que se sentía mal, se sentía usado y triste, pero había algo bueno en todo eso. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Sterling volvió con una sonrisa y un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta de su esposo.

– Antes de irme al baño... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – El menor miró al otro.

– Claro que sí, todas las que quieras. – El mayor se sentó junto al otro.

– ¿Es siempre así? – Preguntó el estudiante y, al ver la mirada confundida de su amigo decidió clarar. – El sexo... ¿Es siempre así?

– No, no es así siempre. Depende de muchas cosas. Esta experiencia es algo normal porque no estabas preparado y Elliot no te quería pero cuando conozcas a la persona adecuada y él se preocupe por ti, todo será mejor... – Se quedaron en silencio, pero el enfermero se dio cuenta de que el otro tenía más preguntas. – Puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

– ¿Nick y tú...? – El más joven se sonrojó.

– Nuestra primera vez fue un desastre, – Jeff sonrió ante el recuerdo, – no sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, me hizo daño y fue rara. Pero no fue traumática porque ambos nos preocupamos por el otro y buscamos sentirnos bien. Al final acabamos masturbándonos y besándonos. Después investigamos más y volvimos a intentarlo, esa vez más conscientes y seguros de lo que teníamos que hacer y esa fue mágica.

Blaine se sintió mejor tras esas palabras y se fue a la ducha. Tenía esperanzas de que después de la tormenta, saliera el arco iris.


	8. Capítulo 7: Confesión

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Cada vez disfruto más escribiéndola, sobre todo porque veo que os está gustando y eso me hace feliz. Espero que os siga gustando.

**Bruja inocente**, muchas gracias. No soy muy partidaria de venganzas pero algo pasará, tranquila. El problema es que Elliot no ha terminado de dañar a Blaine... Ya lo verás. Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 7: CONFESIÓN**_

Blaine estaba nervioso. Jeff le había convencido para que se hiciera unos análisis. Debían asegurarse de que el menor no había contraído alguna enfermedad por no usar protección. Llegaron al hospital donde trabajaban el rubio y su esposo y se dirigieron a una pequeña sala donde había mucho instrumental médico, una pantalla y una camilla.

– Siéntate, te sacaré sangre para la analítica. Soy el mejor enfermero. No te haré daño.

El moreno hizo lo que le había pedido mientras el otro rellenaba un formulario. Después remangó el jersey que llevaba, extrajo las muestras y le pidió que esperara allí.

Sterling salió en busca de su marido. Cuando lo encontró le dio un tierno beso en los labios sin importarle si alguien los observaba.

– Hace mucho que no pasamos una noche separados. Te he echado de menos. Ahora todo lo que quiero es buscar un lugar donde tú y yo podamos aprovechar el tiempo. Apenas he podido dormir. Necesitaba tus besos. – El ojiverde susurró.

– Yo también te he echado de menos. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormimos separados. Pero Blaine me necesitaba... Esto me recuerda, necesito que firmes esto.

– ¿Qué es? – El moreno se extraño al leerlo. – No puedo firmar esto. No he visto al paciente y no voy a autorizar unas pruebas sin verlo. Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas.

– Son para Blaine. No puedo decirte más.

– ¡Qué! En ese caso menos. ¿Eres consciente de los problemas que puede tener si no lo reviso bien?

– Simplemente se acostó con Elliot y no fue muy bien. No usaron protección y por eso necesita las pruebas. Se siente humillado y avergonzado, no necesita que se lo hagas pasar peor.

– Tengo que verlo, tengo que asegurarme de que está bien. Además quiero comprobar que fue cuidadoso y no está herido.

– ¿Confías en mí?

– Te confiaría mi vida, pero el médico soy yo y si algo va mal puedo salir perjudicado.

– No confías en mi criterio.

– Es por el bien de todos.

Jeff se dio la vuelta enfadado y se dirigió hasta la habitación donde estaba Blaine. Nick lo siguió malhumorado, sabía que su pareja no entendía su punto de vista, pero él lo hacía porque consideraba que era lo mejor. Los dos entraron a la sala y vieron a Blaine sentado en la camilla, mirando con curiosidad algunos objetos, pero sin atreverse a tocarlos.

– ¿Te gustaría ser médico o enfermero? Veo que te interesa nuestro instrumental. – El rubio pregunto con una sonrisa.

– No, no creo que sea capaz.

– El único obstáculo que tienes es tu inseguridad. – El doctor comentó.

– Bueno, yo más bien diría que es porque me pongo malo al ver heridas y sangre. Se me revuelve el estómago y siento náuseas. – El menor aclaró.

– Mal médico entonces. – Sterling seguía sonriendo y agarró la mano de Anderson.

– Blaine, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó ayer. – Pidió el doctor.

El estudiante comenzó su relato. Intentó ser fuerte pero acabó llorando. Duval lo miraba comprensivo.

– ¿Te duele? – Quiso saber el ojiverde.

– Un poco, pero eso es normal, ¿no?

– Puede que sea lo normal o puede que no. Será mejor que te haga una exploración.

– Nick te estás pasando. Sé que quieres asegurarte de que Blaine está bien pero sabes mejor que yo que no es necesario, si hubiera sangrado o algo nos lo diría. No es necesario nada de esto. Firma los estúpidos papeles y que vaya a casa a descansar. – Jeff estaba muy enfadado.

– Eres un enfermero y ningún médico te permitiría que le dijeras como hacer su trabajo. Yo tampoco lo haré. Jamás te he dicho como hacer el tuyo. – El moreno gritó. Esa discusión había llegado más lejos de lo que jamás habría pensado.

– No discutáis por mi. No hay problema con que me haga una revisión, no pasa nada.

Sterling puso mala cara pero ayudó a Anderson a ponerse una bata de hospital mientras su marido se ponía los guantes de látex.

El doctor revisó la piel del menor, buscando heridas o moratones. Había alguna marca de dedos en sus caderas provocada por la fuerza del agarre y varias marcas en su cuello. También comprobó que no había sufrido daños durante las relaciones. Todo estaba bien y no tenía nada grave, así que firmó la autorización de las pruebas y se despidió de Blaine.

– Siento que os hayáis peleado por mi culpa. – El menor susurró.

– No te preocupes, los dos tenemos un carácter fuerte. No es la primera discusión ni será la última. Ahora tú me vas a acompañar. Voy a conseguirte un justificante para que no vayas hoy a trabajar. Después irás a casa a descansar. Intenta ser cuidadoso cuando se lo cuentes a Seb, no quiero que haya problemas.

Anderson se vistió y acompañó a su amigo. Llegaron a la recepción y Jeff mostró su mejor sonrisa a la secretaria.

– Susan querida, ¿qué tal las cosas con ese Adonis que tienes de novio? – El rubio preguntó coqueto.

– Muy bien. Además de guapo es todo un caballero y romántico. – Respondió ella con un tono de voz algo presuntuoso.

– ¡Imposible! – Era la primera vez que Anderson veía al otro actuar de una manera tan fiel al estereotipo gay afeminado y gritón pero no dijo nada. – Esos hombres no existen... ¡Ni siquiera Nick! La última vez que hizo algo romántico por mi creo que no habíamos entrado a la Universidad...

– Protestando por Nick... ¿Habéis discutido? – Ella preguntó.

– Sí, yo quería proteger a un amigo y él hacer su trabajo... No importa, mañana nos habremos reconciliado... ¡Y de la mejor manera posible! – El rubio levantó un poco la mano en un gesto aun más estereotipado mientras movía sus cejas seductoramente.

– Os envidio. Estáis tan bien juntos a pesar de llevar trece años juntos... ¡Mis novios no me duran más de un año!

– Ya verás como lo consigues... Querida, vengo a pedirte un favor.

– Sabía yo que querías algo. Dispara. – La mujer sonrió.

– Mi amigo Blaine necesita un justificante para que le dejen la tarde libre en el trabajo. ¿Se lo harías?

– Claro. – La secretaria miró al moreno de arriba a bajo. – Yo a él le doy todo lo que necesite.

– ¡Susan! ¡Que tiene dieciocho años!

– ¡Qué más da! Con un hombre así cometería hasta incesto. – Ella guiñó un ojo.

Los dos rieron mientras ella rellenaba los datos para preparar el justificante y entregárselo al joven.

– Llámame. – Volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

Los dos hombres se fueron con el papel en la mano. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del hospital, el menor preguntó.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso?

– No preguntes, tú sólo ve a casa y descansa.

– Eso haré. Adiós.

* * *

Cuando llegó al apartamento se encontró la sala vacía. Caminó hasta la cocina y vio a Sebastian cocinando. No pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida así, llegando a su casa para encontrar a ese hombre en la cocina, o en el salón, o en su dormitorio. Se sonrojó por sus propios sentimientos pero no pudo evitar preguntarse como habría sido todo si en vez de dejarse convencer por Elliot hubiese sido más firme y todavía conservase su virginidad para entregársela a alguien que realmente la mereciera. Para él, el único que la merecía era ese castaño del que se había enamorado. Su felicidad se desvaneció, no era algo agradable en lo que pensar. Se había acostado con Gilbert, ya no podría entregarle a nadie especial su primera vez.

Smythe se volvió y se encontró al menor mirándolo con algo de tristeza. No sabía qué había pasado, Jeff no le había dicho nada y eso le enfurecía. Necesitaba saber por qué Blaine no estaba bien. No dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a Anderson y lo abrazó con fuerza, acercando su nariz al pelo del más bajo para aspirar su aroma, ese que últimamente se había vuelto en algo que lo calmaba y relajaba. El moreno se abrazó a Sebastian con fuerza, buscando en esos reconfortantes brazos el consuelo que le ayudara a superar lo ocurrido.

– Blaine, ¿Qué ha pasado? – El mayor se separó del otro y los dos se sentaron en las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

– Seb yo... Necesito que me prometas que no te vas a enfadar y que vas a dejar las cosas como están, que no vas a hacer nada. – El ojimiel suplicó mientras le agarraba tiernamente las manos, no sabía como suavizar lo ocurrido, no había forma de hacerlo y sabía tan bien como Jeff que después de enterarse, el castaño querría su propia venganza.

– No me gusta nada que empieces así.

– Por favor, prométemelo.

– Te lo prometo.

Blaine se acomodó un poco en su asiento, soltó las manos del otro y le contó lo sucedido con Elliot. Notó como Sebastian se tensaba, como apretaba los puños y los dientes, sus ojos se llenaron de ira y odio.

– Lo voy a matar. – El castaño se levantó para salir.

– No lo vas a hacer por dos motivos. – El ojimiel comentó tranquilo.

– Claro que sí, no hay motivos para no hacerlo.

– Primero, me lo prometiste y segundo, necesito que estés a mi lado para que lo olvide.

El más alto volvió a sentarse de mal humor, pensaba que Gilbert merecía que alguien le demostrara que no podía jugar con las personas de esa manera. Sin embargo, pasó su brazo por la espalda del menor y lo atrajo hasta su pecho para darle un abrazo muy intenso. Un abrazo que para Smythe fue algo más, ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por el moreno no eran de fraternidad o amistad, estaba enamorado.

– Dejémonos de tonterías. – Pidió el más bajo secándose las lágrimas. – Terminemos de preparar la comida y después podríamos salir un rato. Jeff me dio un justificante para no ir a trabajar.

– Genial. Me apetece mucho pasar tiempo juntos. Desde que trabajas no hemos podido hacer mucho.

Ambos pasaron el día que tenían la sensación de deberse desde hacía tiempo. Los dos se divirtieron juntos, ayudando a que Anderson olvidara y dejando que el amor de la pareja se mostrara en tímidas miradas, caricias suaves y casuales, besos en la mejilla, abrazos y sonrisas. Tal vez era sólo cuestión de tiempo que los sentimientos salieran a la luz o tal vez necesitarían un pequeño empujón y el destino se encargaría de dárselo.


	9. Capítulo 8: Sexo o amor

**N/A**: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Tengo un comentario que sólo puedo responder por aquí.

**Yami Klainers**, muchas gracias. No te preocupes, Niff discuten como cualquier pareja pero no tengo intenciones de que haya ruptura entre ellos. Y Blaine... Bueno, tendrá un momento de paz antes de que todo se complique aun más. Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 8: SEXO O AMOR**_

Una semana había pasado desde lo ocurrido con Elliot y Blaine había vuelto a su vida normal, sobre todo tras haber recibido los resultados de los análisis el miércoles y haber comprobado que estaba bien. Todavía se sentía mal cuando pensaba en lo ocurrido pero todo había quedado eclipsado con la novedad ocurrida en el instituto. Un chico y una chica se habían acercado a él y habían estado hablando tranquilamente durante la hora de la comida. Eran una de las animadoras y uno de los jugadores de fútbol. Al principio pensó que querían hacerle algo, gastarle una broma o algo así pero después se dio cuenta de que eran demasiado dulces e inocentes para querer hacerle daño. Eso trajo a su vida un nuevo optimismo que hizo que rápidamente superara lo ocurrido.

El viernes Sebastian fue a buscar al moreno al trabajo. Iban a salir para divertirse, los dos solos. No era una cita, no era como si el castaño quisiera tener una cita con el joven. Aunque en el fondo lo deseara, pensaba que el menor jamás estaría con él y que merecía alguien de su edad, alguien que pudiera darle experiencias propias de un chico de dieciocho años y no de un hombre de veintiocho.

Para Anderson la sorpresa era agradable ya que seguía disfrutando de cada gesto que ese hombre hacía por él. Sonrió mientras iban a cenar a un restaurante italiano. El ojiverde apartó la silla para que se sentara, como todo un caballero. Eso hizo que su mente se imaginara que eso era una cita y eso le encantaba.

Después de la agradable cena se fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad de Nueva York. Sin darse cuenta caminaban de la mano y era un sentimiento muy agradable para ambos. Sin embargo, la caminata se detuvo en frente de un bar gay.

– Seb... No tengo edad para entrar a un sitio así. – El moreno susurró.

– Bueno, siempre puedes entrar con una identificación falsa. – El castaño se encogió de hombros.

– No tengo ninguna. – El ojimiel frunció el ceño.

– Ahora sí... – El más alto sacó una ID de su bolsillo y se la dio al otro. – ¡No se lo digas a Jeff! Me mataría si se entera de que te estoy llevando al lado oscuro, cosa que es rara porque él disfrutó mucho de la que le conseguí cuando teníamos dieciséis años.

– Me hubiera gustado conoceros entonces. Tengo la sensación de que me he perdido muchas cosas de vuestra vida.

– Tendrías seis años por lo que entenderás que no te habríamos llevado con nosotros ni te habríamos contado que la primera vez que Nick bebió hizo un baile sensual delante de todos y acabó en calzoncillos y si no se los quitó fue porque Jeff se lo llevó. Se perdieron durante veinte minutos...

– ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que vuestros años en el instituto fueron mejores que los míos? – El menor preguntó divertido.

– Tuvimos de todo pero nos lo pasamos bien. Ahora tú también tienes alguna esperanza. ¿Qué tal con tus nuevos amigos?

– Bien, son muy simpáticos.

– Y el chico... ¿Te gusta? – El ojiverde movió las cejas sugerentemente.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Es decir, es muy atractivo y eso pero es hetero y lo último que necesito es enamorarme de un hetero. Después de lo de Elliot lo último que quiero es hacer el idiota otra vez.

– No hiciste el idiota... El idiota es él... Vamos dentro, tal vez encontremos a los chicos de nuestros sueños ahí dentro.

Los dos amigos entraron en el lugar, un local elegante y moderno, con la música a todo volumen y mucha gente bailando en la pista.

– ¿Has bebido alguna vez? – Smythe preguntó acercándose al oído del menor para que lo oyera. Sin embargo, la proximidad hizo que ambos se sintieran intimidados y deseosos de estar aun más cerca del otro.

– No. – Anderson se sintió avergonzado y como si fuera un niño. El hombre que estaba frente a él era mucho más experimentado y adulto, alguien fuera de su alcance.

– En ese caso, empezaremos con unas cervezas. Ya habrá tiempo de que pruebes otras cosas.

* * *

Llevaban un rato allí y los dos bailaban en la pista como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo. Disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Habían bebido bastante, no tanto como para no ser conscientes de lo que hacían pero sí lo suficiente para sentirse desinhibidos y no racionalizar las consecuencias de sus actos. Sebastian agarró la cintura del menor y aproximó sus cuerpos todo lo que pudo. Se miraron intensamente durante un rato, que pudo ser unos minutos u horas. El castaño se agachó lentamente con una clara intención, besar los labios del más bajo. Se acercó muy despacio para darle la oportunidad de alejarse. Sin embargo, al notar que el otro también se acercaba poniéndose de puntillas, juntó dulcemente sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura y amor. El moreno puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro. Se separaron pero juntaron sus frentes mientras se movían lentamente, contrastando con el resto de personas que allí estaban, que bailaban al ritmo del una canción de Kesha.

– Vamos a casa. – Suplicó el más bajo y el otro sólo asintió, sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ese chico.

* * *

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y dejó entrar a Blaine y Sebastian que se besaban desesperadamente. El mayor cerró con el pie y dirigió al joven hacia su habitación. Su corazón latía con fuerza y se sentía en una nube. No sabía hasta donde querría llegar el moreno pero estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que quisiera.

Se descalzaron y se quitaron los abrigos por el camino, dejándolos de cualquier manera en el suelo. Eso no era lo importante de esa noche. Se tumbaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse. El castaño estaba excitado pero no haría nada que pudiera dañar al otro. No sólo por lo que Elliot hizo, si no que también porque no quería arrepentirse por obtener más de lo que realmente debía.

– Seb... – La voz del ojimiel sonó suplicante y eso encendió la pasión y el deseo del más alto. Nadie le había hecho sentir tanto con tan solo decir su nombre. – Estoy nervioso.

– No te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras. No tiene que pasar nada más que unos besos si no te sientes cómodo. No tienes que hacer nada por mí.

Las palabras del ojiverde dejaron sin habla al más bajo. Ni en sus mejores sueños se habría imaginado que le importara lo suficiente a alguien para que le dijera algo así. Recordó esa misma situación una semana antes...

_Flashback_

– _Tranquilo cariño. – El mayor lo besó. – Sólo quiero que nos divirtamos un poco._

– _Yo no... Yo nunca... – Las mejillas de Blaine se tiñeron de un rojo intenso._

– _¿Confías en mí? – Preguntó el ojiazul y el otro asintió con la cabeza. – En ese caso, relájate y disfruta._

– _No sé si estoy preparado. – Comentó el menor._

– _No seas tonto. No es gran cosa. Te lo vas a pasar bien._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Seb... – Smythe sintió que podía morir feliz si sólo escuchaba al menor susurrar su nombre así. – Quiero pero tengo miedo. Mi primera vez no sentí nada más que dolor y no quiero...

Sebastian lo besó para que no siguiera hablando. Cuando terminó el beso fue él quién habló.

– Ojalá pudiera hacer que no te doliera pero salvo que quieras ser el activo no hay otra opción. – Se acercó al oído de Anderson para terminar susurrando sensualmente la segunda parte de su respuesta. – Lo que sí te puedo prometer es que tendré cuidado para que disfrutes. Conseguiré que grites mi nombre mientras te corres, sea como sea.

Blaine abrazó al otro por el cuello mientras con sus piernas rodeaba las caderas ajenas, atrayendo más el cuerpo ajeno contra el suyo. Ambos jadearon por el placer pero el castaño se esforzó por no perder el control. Debía comportarse como si fuera la primera vez del otro. Entre besos y caricias, de forma muy delicada, desnudó a los dos.

El ojiverde bajó por el pecho de su amante, dejándose llevar por el sabor salado de la piel del otro. Se entretuvo en los pezones, arrancando del otro unos sonoros gemidos. Para el moreno era la primera vez que sentía eso porque Elliot fue más directo. Sin embargo, toda capacidad de pensar se fue cuando el más alto lamió su miembro. El mayor se dio cuenta de todo el placer que le daba al otro y se decidió a cumplir lo que había prometido. Dejó un suave beso en la punta del miembro del ojimiel y escuchó el gemido agudo de su amante. Smythe terminó de introducir la excitación del más bajo en su boca y comenzó a moverse, acariciándolo con su lengua y buscando darle el máximo placer al otro.

Para el menor era la primera vez que tenía sexo oral y sólo podía disfrutarlo. Estaba en una nube y se sentía importante. Sebastian estaba perdiendo tiempo para complacerlo de esa manera y no podía sentirse mejor. Se corrió en su boca gritando su nombre, tal cual él le había dicho. Su amante tragó el semen sin protestar.

Después de eso, el castaño sacó el bote de lubricante y puso un poco en sus dedos. Besó a Anderson mientras introducía un dedo en el interior de su compañero de piso. Al principio el moreno se sintió incómodo pero pronto le resultó placentero. Un segundo y un tercer dedo le hicieron compañía al primero. El ojimiel estaba totalmente excitado y suplicaba para que el más alto entrara en su interior. El ojiverde obedeció y cubrió su miembro con abundante lubricante antes de penetrarlo.

El más bajo siente dolor mientras el otro se empujaba en su interior y se agarró al cuerpo de Smythe con fuerza.

– Tranquilo, mi niño. Relájate. Todo estará bien. – Susurró el mayor.

Después de unos minutos el menor se relajó y Sebastian comenzó a moverse. Pronto la habitación se llenó de gemidos y de sonidos propios de dos personas amándose. Para Blaine todo era diferente, nuevo y muy placentero. Tanto así que llegó al orgasmo abrazándose a su amante, que también llegó al máximo placer. Con cuidado, el mayor salió del interior de su amigo y se tumbó a su lado.

– ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Está todo bien? – El castaño preguntó dulcemente.

– Perfecto... ¿Puedo quedarme contigo a dormir? – El ojimiel hizo la pregunta de una manera tan inocente que la diferencia de edad entre ambos se hizo más notable.

– Claro que sí, ven aquí. – El más alto abrió los brazos para que el menor se tumbara sobre su pecho y poder abrazarlo. Así se durmieron ambos, llenos de felicidad y paz. Sin preocuparse por las consecuencias de lo ocurrido esa noche.


	10. Capítulo 9: Miedo al amor

**N/A:** Siento el retraso, sé que he tardado más de lo habitual. Ha sido una semana loca pero ya he vuelto. Espero que os guste el capítulo, es un poco de transición pero el siguiente es muy especial (SPOILER*Blaine conocerá al resto de los Warblers y a la familia de Seb*FIN DEL SPOILER). Aun así espero que os guste.

Por otro lado, debo anunciar que hay un fic Seblaine que se llama Won't Get Fooled Again, escrito por Willa Graham, que me gusta mucho. Lo podeis encontrar en mi perfil, pasaros a leerlo.

**Bruja inocente**, gracias por tu comentario. Creo que has sacado conclusiones precipitadas pero bueno... La verdad es que es bueno ver un acercamiento de la pareja... Vas a leer la reacción de Niff, pero... Bueno, ya lo leerás... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 9: MIEDO AL AMOR**_

Sebastian se despertó en su cama completamente desnudo. Durante unos segundos no fue consciente de lo sucedido el día anterior. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que lo recordó, abrió los ojos en busca de Blaine. Se asustó al ver que estaba solo en la habitación. Se levantó y se puso los calzoncillos que llevaba el día anterior, ya se cambiaría cuando se duchara, en ese momento sólo pensaba en asegurarse de que el menor estaba bien.

El castaño llegó a la cocina y se encontró a su compañero preparando el desayuno. Los nervios se acumularon en su estómago. ¿Qué haría si el moreno no sentía lo mismo que él? No se atrevía a hablar pero el ojimiel se volvió y lo vio.

– Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

– Si, yo... Tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche. – El ojiverde sabía que había sonado duro pero esa era una duda que le causaba ansiedad. Necesitaba saber lo que sentía el otro. Por su parte, el menor se volvió para seguir cocinando y para ocultar su dolor. Interpretaba el nerviosismo de su acompañante como algo malo y pensó que no sentía nada por él. Por eso decidió ocultar que amaba a ese hombre que lo había ayudado tanto.

– No tienes que preocuparte. Sé que lo de anoche fue culpa del alcohol y que ninguno se ha enamorado. Sé que sólo fue sexo y estoy bien con eso. No te preocupes.

Los dos sintieron que sus corazones se rompían pero no lo mostrarían. Estaban enamorados y pensaban que no eran correspondidos. El menor terminó de preparar todo y los dos se sentaron a la mesa. Se miraban con disimulo mientras desayunaban. El silencio era incómodo y ninguno sabía como romperlo. Finalmente, el más bajo se levantó y se preparó para salir con sus nuevos amigos. Como trabajaba por la tarde los fines de semana, sólo podía verlos a esa hora.

* * *

Blaine llegaba a casa de Sam. Para el moreno era algo novedoso, era la primera vez que tenía un amigo, mejor dicho, tres. Brittany y su novia Santana estaban también allí. La habitación del anfitrión era muy masculina. El edredón que cubría la cama era de color azul liso, había muchos cómics, videojuegos y revistas de coches. Todo estaba un poco desordenado pero no en exceso. Las chicas estaban sentadas en sillas frente al escritorio y el rubio estaba sentado en su cama. El recién llegado se sentó al lado del ojiverde, pero dejando un espacio entre ellos para no incomodarlo.

– No muerdo. – Comentó divertido Evans.

– Ese es el problema, boca trucha. – La latina sonrió con malicia. Sam la miró extrañado y ella rodó los ojos, odiaba tener que explicar sus bromas. – Tal vez él quiere que lo muerdas y te lo comas entero.

– Yo no... – El ojimiel se sonrojó.

– Gracias Satán. – El rubio la miró enfadado.

– Blaine no puede querer que Sam se lo coma, está enamorado de otra persona. – La ojiazul intervino en la conversación.

– ¿En serio? Por favor, dime que no es Rick Stick Nelson. Con sólo mirarlo me dan ganas de vomitar. – La más baja miró a Anderson.

– Ni Rick ni Jacob Ben Israel... Espero que tengas buen gusto y sea alguien sexy. – El ojiverde sonrió hacia su amigo.

– ¿Qué sabes tú de chicos sexy? Lady Lips, creo que va siendo hora de que salgas del armario. – Lopez cruzó sus brazos.

– No es nadie del instituto. – Aclaró el moreno, que tenía sus mejillas rojas.

– Vaya, vaya. Así que Anderson es un chico ambicioso y ha puesto su mira en un universitario. Te advierto que con esos no puedes ir de mojigato. – Santana intervino.

– No es universitario. – El ojimiel bajó la mirada a sus manos. – Es mayor.

– ¿Mayor? ¿Mayor tipo viejo verde o mayor tipo George Clooney? – La latina quiso saber.

– No es tan mayor. – Anderson frunció el ceño.

– ¡Déjate de idioteces y cuéntanos quién es! – Lopez se desesperó.

– Sebastian. – Blaine susurró.

– ¿Quién es Sebastian? – La morena se quedó pensativa.

– El hombre con el que vive. – Brittany aclaró.

– Es sexy, tienes buen gusto pequeño Hobbit. – La otra chica comentó guiñándole un ojo.

La madre de Sam entró y les comentó que iba a preparar la comida y que si querían, los tres amigos de su hijo estaban invitados. Todos aceptaron y la mujer se fue.

– Creo que tu madre ha podido escuchar parte de la conversación. – Santana miró la puerta cerrada con preocupación.

– Seguro, tiene super poderes. Aunque no hemos dicho nada raro. – El rubio aclaró.

– Necesito contaros algo... Es sobre Sebastian y yo... Necesito consejo. – Blaine susurró por si la señora Evans estaba escuchando. Todos le prestaron atención mientras relataba lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

– Wow, y yo que pensaba que eras un mojigato... – La morena parecía orgullosa de su amigo.

– ¿Por qué le dijiste que no sientes nada? Eso es mentira y mentir es feo. Hay que ser sincero. – Pierce le apuntó con el dedo y lo miró como una madre mientras regaña a sus hijos.

– No puedo decírselo, todo empeoraría. Vivo con él y lo veo todos los días. Sería muy incómodo.

– ¿Has pensado que tal vez él te corresponde? Se acostó contigo... – El otro chico intentó rebatir pero fue interrumpido.

– Él es un abogado de éxito, atractivo y con muchos amigos y una familia que lo ama. Yo...

– Tendrás éxito en lo que te propongas y tienes algo que muy poca gente tiene, un gran corazón. – Santana se sentó al lado de Anderson. – Mira, negaré esto si se lo cuentas a alguien pero... Me gusta rodearme de personas dulces y buenas, yo tengo suficiente maldad por todos. Por eso me enamoré de Britt, por eso soy amiga de Sam y por eso nos acercamos a ti. Sabía que si te hablaba yo directamente te asustaría, por eso mandé a Britt y Sam. Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que tenían intenciones de hacerte daño pero nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que me acercaba a ti porque quería conocerte mejor sin intenciones ocultas. Yo soy buena eligiendo a las personas que me rodean y si tú eres mi amigo es porque realmente vales más que toda esa panda de inútiles que están en el instituto. Sebastian sería muy afortunado de tenerte como novio.

Los dos morenos se abrazaron, no necesitaban más palabras. Por fin Blaine entendía el motivo por el que los tres se habían acercado a él y se sentía afortunado de pertenecer a ese grupo. Los dos rubios no tardaron mucho en acompañar ese abrazo.

* * *

Sebastian llegó al restaurante donde comía con Jeff y Nick. El lugar era elegante pero no en exceso. Iban a ir los cuatro pero Blaine había avisado de que los Evans le habían invitado a quedarse. Al castaño no le agradaba la situación pero debía aceptarla porque sabía que era bueno para el menor. Sin embargo, tenía dudas de los sentimientos del menor hacia su nuevo amigo.

Los tres amigos se sentaron y miraron el menú. Una vez eligieron sus platos y el camarero se retiró, el abogado decidió sincerarse. Estaba convencido de que no sería una conversación agradable pero tenía que contárselo. Les relató todo lo ocurrido. El rubio parecía que le golpearía en cualquier momento y el moreno evitaba mirarlo.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Algún sabio consejo? – Smythe cuestionó.

– Eres... Eres... Eres... – A Sterling no le salían las palabras.

– Jeff, sé que no te gusta lo que he hecho pero no lo pude evitar. Estábamos pasándolo tan bien y él no se retiró y sus labios eran tan dulces y...

– Seb, somos amigos desde hace años y me duele que hagas estas estupideces. Sé sincero. ¿Qué sientes por él? – El enfermero no dudó en preguntar.

– Me gusta su personalidad, lo aprecio...

– Si no eres sincero con nosotros, no voy a aconsejarte. – El rubio interrumpió.

– Está bien, lo amo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres que te diga? – Sebastian lo miró.

– Claro que si. Necesito que admitas que lo amas para empezar con el plan para conquistarlo, aunque no vas a tener mucho trabajo, la verdad. Recuerda que él ya siente algo por ti y sólo tienes que mostrarle lo que tú sientes. – La sonrisa de Sterling era inmensa.

– ¡Alto ahí! No va a haber una conquista. Él es un dulce, ingenuo y adorable joven y yo soy un hombre que se dedica a dañar a quien ama. No voy a contaminar su vida con mi veneno. Además, él ya ha encontrado a otro. – El castaño se puso serio.

– ¿Quién? – La pareja preguntó.

– El nuevo amigo, con el que se ha quedado a comer.

– ¿Alguien está celoso? – Sterling cuestionó con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

– Sí. No te voy a mentir.

– ¡Habla con él! ¡Dile lo que sientes! Puede que te sorprenda y todavía sienta algo por ti... Es mejor arrepentirse de haber hecho algo que de no haber tenido el valor de hacerlo. No te quedes con la duda de "¿Y si me hubiera declarado?" – Nick intervino pero no pudo decir nada más porque el camarero llegó con su primer plato.

* * *

Blaine tenía que ir a trabajar, había disfrutado de una agradable comida con la familia Evans y sus amigos. Entró a la cocina para despedirse de la madre de Sam, que estaba recogiendo todo.

– Gracias por todo señora Evans, me tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos otro día.

– Llámame Mary, cariño. ¿Tienes un minuto? Quiero hablar contigo en privado.

– Claro.

– He escuchado que vives con un hombre. Quiero que me expliques eso.

El joven la miró y decidió sincerarse con ella. Le contó lo mal que sus padres se habían tomado que era homosexual, que lo comprometieron con una chica, que conoció a Jeff y Nick que lo ayudaron y como tuvo que huir de su casa, refugiándose en la de Sebastian. Sin embargo, no le habló de Elliot ni de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Smythe porque no se sentía cómodo. La mujer reprimía las lágrimas por lo triste que era la historia.

– Quiero que sepas que nos tienes aquí a todos para ayudarte. Estoy seguro de que Bob opinará lo mismo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en hablar con nosotros. Tus padres no han sabido valorarte pero hay mucha gente que sí lo hace, no olvides eso nunca.

– No lo haré y gracias por todo. Ahora sí me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde.

Anderson salió de la casa a toda velocidad, lo más probable era que no llegara a tiempo a su lugar de trabajo pero no le importaba mucho. Ese día había sido intenso pero había comprobado que tenía unos amigos de verdad y más personas dispuestas a ayudarlo de las que jamás pensó llegar a conseguir.


	11. Capítulo 10: Acción de Gracias

**N/A**: Esta semana soy puntual... Al menos con este fic, espero mantener la racha XD. Os dejo un capítulo especial, aunque realmente va muy unido al siguiente... Podría decirse que son un capítulo en dos partes... Disfrutad de la primera...

**Bruja inocente**, muchas gracias. ¿Qué reacción esperabas de Niff? Ellos quieren lo mejor para Seb y Blaine y en estos momentos ambos son lo mejor para el otro. La vedad es que no sé a qué te refieres exactamente... La madre de Sam tampoco le puede decir nada malo, no sabe muchas cosas de las que pasan (Blaine no le cuenta ni sus sentimientos hacia Seb ni que se han acostado). Pero aun así, ten en cuenta que Blaine es mayor de edad y la relación, aunque atípica, no tiene nada ilegal o amoral... Aun tienes que esperar para el enfrentamiento entre Seb y Elliot, pero será épico... Sebby le tendrá muchas ganas a ese impresentable... En cuanto a los padres de Seb... Uno estará de acuerdo y el otro no tanto, pero al final son Seblaine los que deciden su destino... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 10: ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS**_

Blaine, Sebastian, Jeff y Nick se sentaban en sus asientos del avión que les llevaría a Columbus. Una vez allí, el señor Sterling los recogería y llevaría al menor y al castaño a la casa de los Smythe. Anderson estaba muy nervioso, iba a conocer a los padres de sus amigos y quería causar buena impresión, aunque creía que sería imposible.

– ¿Quieres parar de mover la pierna? Sé que estás nervioso pero no tienes por qué estarlo. Mis padres te van a adorar y los de Jeff también, me aman a mí por lo que no hay motivo por el que no vayan a hacerlo contigo. – Sebastian empezó a inquietarse también.

– Mis padres están deseando conocerte. Les he hablado mucho de ti. – El rubio se volvió ya que él y su marido estaban en los asientos de delante de los otros dos.

– ¿Y si no les gusto? – El moreno estaba muy nervioso. Llevaba tiempo mejorando su autoestima pero en parte era porque se sentía seguro en el nuevo ambiente que se había creado, con sus nuevos amigos. Sin embargo, sentía que todo podía ser un espejismo y que realmente el resto del mundo lo vería como sus padres le habían dicho. Alguien que no merece ser amado y que debe conformarse con la soledad.

– Eres un gran chico. Seguro que te adoran. Sobre todo los padres de Seb, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – Duval le sonrió cálidamente. Entendía los nervios del menor, él estuvo en una situación similar varios años atrás.

_Flashback_

– _Jeff, son tus padres. ¿No será raro que tengan a un extraño en su casa el día de Acción de Gracias? Es un día para estar en familia. – Nick preguntó por décima vez desde que habían salido de Dalton, mientras llegaban a una casa no excesivamente grande._

– _¿Y dejar que tú te quedes sólo en vete tú a saber donde en un día para estar con las personas a las que amas? Puede que nos hayamos conocido hace tres meses pero te considero un amigo, el mejor de todos. No voy a dejarte sólo en este día. Mis padres están de acuerdo con eso, saben de los problemas que tuviste con tus padres y no van a consentir que te quedes solo. Tienes una familia a partir de ahora, Nicholas Jane Duval. – El rubio comentó antes de abrir la puerta con la llave._

– _Gracias. Espero que de verdad las cosas sean mejor a partir de ahora._

– _Lo serán._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Quiero que se lleven una buena impresión de mí. No sé como hacerlo. – Blaine susurró.

– Sólo tienes que ser tú mismo. Eres maravilloso y cuanto antes lo entiendas, mejor para ti. – Sterling lo tranquilizó. – Nos has conquistado a Nick, a mí, a Seb y a ¿Sam, Brittany y Ana?

– Santana. – El menor sonrió. – Sam, Britt y Santana.

Sebastian pasó su brazo por los hombros del moreno y le dio un beso en la mejilla para intentar tranquilizarlo, pero consiguió el efecto contrario. La cercanía y complicidad del abogado hacía que él se sintiera aun más nervioso.

* * *

Blaine cogió su mochila de la cinta donde los equipajes desfilaban para que sus propietarios los recuperaran antes de salir del aeropuerto. Él apenas llevaba cosas ya que sólo estaría dos días en Westerville. Volvía con Jeff y Nick porque los tres tenían que trabajar. Sin embargo, Sebastian tenía fiesta hasta el lunes, por lo que se quedaba en casa con sus padres.

– ¿Tienes todo? – El castaño le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en la parte baja de la espalda del menor.

– Sí. – Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del ojimiel al sentir el inesperado contacto.

– Tranquilo, te van a adorar todos. – Smythe susurró en el oído del otro, aumentando sus nervios, no por conocer a sus padres si no por la cercanía del otro.

* * *

– ¡Jeff! – Un señor de unos sesenta años avanzaba hacia ellos nada más salir de la zona de recogida de equipajes. Era rubio pero su hijo no se parecía mucho a él. El aludido se acercó y lo abrazó con cariño. – ¡Nick! – El mayor se acercó a su yerno y también lo abrazó. Realmente lo sentía como si fuera un hijo más. – Sebastian. – El castaño se vio entre los brazos del mayor complacido. Esa familia siempre había sido muy cariñosos con él.

– John, quiero presentarte a Blaine. Blaine, él es el padre de Jeff. – Smythe los presentó.

– Encantado de conocerlo, señor Sterling. – El moreno saludó tendiendo la mano para saludar.

– ¿De dónde habéis sacado un chico tan adorable como él? Yo quiero otro... ¿Creéis que Santa me traería uno por Navidad? – El padre bromeó.

– No lo sé, pero éste es mío y no lo pienso compartir. – Sebastian siguió con la broma, abrazando posesivamente al otro.

– Mi padre es todo un bromista. No te preocupes Blaine, ya lo irás conociendo. – Jeff lo liberó del abrazo del castaño y lo agarró del brazo. – Aunque te digo que mis hermanas son peores... ¡Y ya ni hablemos de la hermana de Seb! Aunque tal vez te lleves bien con ella, no es mucho mayor que tú.

– No vamos a juntarnos hasta que os vayáis. Si el pobre chico tiene que ver a las tres juntas no va a querer volver a Westerville. – John comentó.

Todas esas bromas en vez de tranquilizarlo hicieron que se pusiera aun más nervioso.

* * *

– Llegamos. – Sebastian señaló una casa grande y elegante. Él, Blaine y Nick iban sentados en la parte de atrás del coche caro y elegante con el que el señor Sterling había ido a recogerlos al aeropuerto.

– Gracias por todo. Nos vemos pronto. – Anderson dijo, antes de salir del coche, seguido por Smythe.

El coche siguió el camino hasta la casa de los Sterling mientras ellos avanzaban por el jardín. Blaine se sintió aun más nervioso, era el momento de conocer a la familia del castaño.

La puerta se abrió antes de que llegaran a ella y una mujer salió corriendo para abrazar y besar a Sebastian. Era rubia y tenía los mismos ojos verdes que su hijo.

– Mi niño. ¡Pero qué guapo estás!

– ¡Mamá! Tengo veintiocho años, no me trates como un niño. – El abogado protestó.

– Siempre serás mi niño... Por mucho que me traigas a otros para que también lo sean... Eres Blaine, ¿verdad? – La mujer se volvió hacia el menor que estaba algo sonrojado, en parte por el frío y en parte por la vergüenza que le producía la situación.

– Sí, señora Smythe, encantado de conocerla. – El moreno se acercó con la intención de darle la mano pero la mujer lo abrazó.

– Nada de señora Smythe. Llámame Anne. Ven conmigo, te presentaré al resto de la familia ya que mi agradable hijo no lo hace.

La mujer lo dirigió hacia dentro de la casa y lo llevó al salón donde estaba su marido leyendo el periódico. Se saludaron amablemente pero no tan efusivamente como con su mujer. El ojimiel pudo apreciar que Sebastian era una mezcla de sus padres. Tenía los ojos igual que su madre pero la sonrisa de su padre. No se parecía en exceso a ninguno de los dos. Estaba a punto de sentarse con ellos en el sofá cuando una chica rubia y muy atractiva se entro y se abrazó a él.

– Así que tú eres el amigo del suricato. Me encanta conocerte. Me llamo Lisa y soy la hermana menor del dientes de caballo...

– Soy Blaine. – El menor estaba abrumado.

– Eres muy joven... ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Quiso saber la recién llegada.

– Dieciocho.

– Wow, el primer hombre que mi hermano trae desde que él tuvo los dieciocho años y es tan joven... Espero que te trate bien, si te hace daño no tienes nada más que avisarme y en un momento estaré allí.

* * *

Los señores Smythe estaban en casa viendo la televisión. Sebastian y Blaine se habían ido para reunirse con los Warblers y Lisa se había ido con sus amigas.

– ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo Sebby mira a Blaine? – Preguntó el hombre.

– Sí, me he dado cuenta de como se miran ambos. – Anne aclaró.

– ¿Te parece bien que nuestro hijo vaya a salir con un chico tan joven? Yo estoy preocupado.

– No hay edad para el amor... – La mujer exclamó.

– Pero el amor no es suficiente para mantener una relación. No quiero que sufra.

– Para Blaine, Sebby lo es todo. Su mirada indica todo lo que ama a nuestro hijo. Sé que te preocupa pero seguro que todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Sebastian abría la puerta de la cafetería para que Blaine entrara en ella. Después fue él quien entró. El moreno vio a Jeff y Nick sentados en una mesa con otros cuatro chicos. Su cuerpo tembló un poco por los nervios.

– Tranquilo, ellos te amarán. – El castaño susurró.

Se acercaron a la mesa y el ojiverde le presentó a Wes, David, Thad y Trent, amigos de su época de instituto. Estuvo un rato allí, escuchando anécdotas de los adultos y riendo por las locuras que los chicos habían hecho en sus años de adolescentes. Jeff se levantó para ir al baño y el asiático lo siguió.

– ¿Te has fijado en la mirada que le dedica Seb a Blaine? – Montgomery susurró cuando entraron en los lavabos.

– Lo sé. – El rubio asintió.

– No miraba así a nadie desde Kurt... – El moreno aclaró.

– Lo sé.

– Y parece que es correspondido.

– Lo sé.

– Si estás tan tranquilo es que tienes un plan en mente... Sea cual sea, estoy dentro. – Wes aclaró.


	12. Capítulo 11: Confidencias

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, de verdad que no me esperaba tanto éxito... Quiero preguntaros si puedo dar un pequeño salto en el tiempo en esta historia (un par de meses), si os parece bien, tengo mucho que contar del fic a partir del mes de febrero pero en diciembre y enero no pasa mucho, la verdad (ahora están en Acción de Gracias, que es a finales de noviembre)... Tal vez algo en Navidad (depende de mi inspiración) por lo que igual habría dos saltos de un mes, pero necesito llegar a San Valentín... Por favor, hacerme saber si os parece bien que lo haga, quiero saber vuestra opinión.

**Yamii**, gracias por comentar. Ya sabes que actualizo una vez por semana... En facebook soy Darrinia Overcriss, estaré encantada de hablar contigo ;) Besos

**Bruja Inocente**, gracias. No te preocupes, es normal que a veces nos confundamos. Blaine tiene dieciocho años, por lo que su amor por Sebastian no es prohibido. Por otro lado, Blaine le cuenta lo ocurrido a la madre de Sam y ella se ofrece a ayudarlo... ¿Qué le dirías en ese caso? Ten en cuenta que Blaine no le cuenta que se ha acostado con Seb y ella solo sabe que él lo está ayudando... Y Jeff y Nick saben que Blaine está enamorado y han visto que Seb también, ellos quieren lo mejor para sus amigos. No te preocupes si te lías con la historia, para eso estoy yo, para resolver tus dudas. Dave fue el que se suicidó y Kurt fue su pareja después... Más adelante saldrá en la historia (cofcofparaqueloodieiscofcof). Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 11: CONFIDENCIAS**_

Los Warblers seguían bromeando en la cafetería, con Anderson muy atento a cada cosa que decían. El menor estaba entre Smythe y Sterling, como si fuera protegido por ellos. Le resultaba maravilloso ver como todos se aceptaban tal como son, sin recriminar nada.

– Blaine, ¿por qué no nos cuentas algo de ti? Soy un romántico por lo que el primer dato que quiero de ti es saber si tienes novio. – Wes preguntó. El menor se sonrojó, consciente de que en ese momento era el centro de atención.

– No, y tampoco quiero tenerlo.

– ¿Por qué no? – Jeff lo miró con una expresión extrañada.

– Después de lo que me ha pasado, creo que será mejor que espere un poco. Tal vez la universidad sea el sitio ideal para empezar de cero con mi vida amorosa. – El menor se encogió de hombros.

– Maldito Elliot. – Sebastian susurró, pero algunos de sus amigos lo escucharon.

– ¿Quién es Elliot? – El asiático preguntó.

– Mi... ¿Ex? – Anderson se quedó pensando. – No sé si lo puedo llamar así... No importa... No es nadie importante.

– No es importante pero te ha hecho daño, al menos el suficiente como para que no quieras volver a tener novio. – David intervino, aunque ignoraba el plan de sus amigos, él también había notado los sentimientos del castaño por ese joven. – Yo creo que sí ha sido importante para ti.

– Preferiría no hablar de eso.

– Tal vez te podamos aconsejar. – Thad intentó sonar muy amable.

– No hay nada que aconsejar. – Smythe interrumpió, consciente de que el tema era delicado y que a su amigo le incomodaba porque apenas conocía a los Warblers.

– Bueno, la verdad es que no se busca al amor, el amor te busca a ti. – Trent comentó, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarlo. Así era él, una persona tímida y callada pero que cuando decía algo, lo hacía con la total certeza de que no estaba equivocado. – A veces el amor está justo delante de nosotros y no lo vemos.

Wes y Jeff se miraron, iba a ser muy difícil juntar a esos dos pero lo intentarían.

* * *

La cena fue bastante animada. La mesa estaba elegantemente preparada, con el pavo relleno en el centro y un montón de aperitivos. La presidía el padre, con su esposa a su derecha y su hija a la izquierda. Al lado de la mujer se sentaba el menor mientras que los dos hermanos estaban juntos. Toda la familia Smythe se esforzaba para que Blaine se sintiera integrado. Al principio la conversación se veía forzada pero pronto encontraron un tema que a todos les interesaba, el pasado de Sebastian.

– Y se puso a correr completamente desnudo... ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cinco? – Anne reía sin parar mientras contaba esa anécdota.

– Lisa todavía no había nacido, por lo que probablemente cinco. – Su marido estuvo de acuerdo.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó el moreno extrañado.

– Veintidós.

– ¡Oh! No me lo esperaba... Pensaba que no había tanta diferencia entre Sebastian y tú. Creía que simplemente parecías más joven de lo que realmente eras. – El ojimiel se sonrojó.

– No te preocupes, no eres el primero en pensar que no hay tanta diferencia. Su edad mental se aproxima a los quince. – La rubia sonrió hasta que su hermano le tiró de la coleta. – ¿Qué te dije? – La joven le dio un golpe al otro en la pierna para defenderse.

– Niños, no peleéis.

El resto de la cena fue igual, risas, bromas y conversación entre los cinco. Los adultos se fueron a dormir y los tres jóvenes se quedaron un rato viendo la televisión mientras charlaban animadamente.

– Creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir. – Sebastian comentó mientras se levantaba del sofá.

– No. Esto va por edades. Tú eres un viejo que tiene que ir a dormir pronto porque mañana tiene que ir a darle de comer a los patos, pero Blaine y yo somos jóvenes y tenemos mucho de lo que hablar... Cosas de juventud, no lo entenderías. – Lisa sonrió, le encantaba meterse con su hermano.

– No me importa, me vengaré mañana por la mañana. – El castaño se fue a descansar. La chica lo observó hasta que desapareció de su vista y luego estuvo esperando a escuchar como cerraba la puerta.

Una vez pasaron cinco minutos, Lisa estaba segura de que su hermano no aparecería. Miró a Blaine que estaba sentado a su lado viendo la repetición de un programa de moda. La chica suspiró, intentando reunir las fuerzas para poder mantener la conversación que deseaba desde la primera vez que vio al menor.

– ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Quería hablar contigo... ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi hermano? – La rubia preguntó.

– ¿Qué? – El ojimiel se sonrojó. – Yo... No...

– No lo niegues. – La mayor lo señaló con el dedo.

– Vale, me gusta. Pero no va a haber nada entre nosotros... Él es... Yo soy...

– Sebby es un estúpido y tú eres adorable, lo sé. Te pido que le des una oportunidad. Tal vez tú seas lo que él necesita para madurar de una vez y ser un adulto.

– Me refería a que él es mayor y exitoso y yo no estoy a la altura...

– ¡¿Qué?! – Smythe se sorprendió. – ¡Por favor! Eres adorable, amable, cariñoso... Y lo más importante, haces que mi hermano vuelva a sonreír de esa manera que hacía mucho que no lo veíamos sonreír. Lo que pasó con Dave y con Kurt le hizo mucho daño... ¿Te lo ha contado?

– No... Sé que tuvo un novio que se suicidó por el bullying en el instituto pero no sé nada más. – Anderson confesó.

– Ese fue Dave... Con Kurt tuvo una relación difícil. Será mejor que te lo cuente él pero nada comparado a lo que vosotros podríais tener. Parece que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Haces a Sebby mejor persona y eso es todo lo que podría pedir. Y él te hace feliz, lo he visto. No te rindas porque conozco a mi hermano lo suficiente para saber que él no va a luchar por ti. Tienes que ser tú el que lo intente, el que lo seduzca. Debes hacer que se quede a tu lado, sea como sea.

– Creo que es imposible, no tengo nada que ofrecerle...

– Sí lo tienes, tu amor y tu apoyo. Hazlo reír, hazlo feliz y no se separará de tu lado...

* * *

Blaine se fue de Westerville a la mañana siguiente junto a Jeff y Nick. Pasó el fin de semana en casa del matrimonio para no estar solo mientras Sebastian seguía en casa de sus padres. Por eso el domingo estaba ansioso por terminar su turno de trabajo. Deseaba llegar al apartamento y abrazar a su amigo. Era la primera vez que se separaban y no podía soportar ni un segundo más sin verlo. Cuando entró a la entrada, corrió hacia el ascensor y golpeó el botón con fuerza mientras esperaba a que la puerta se abriera. Llegó a la vivienda, abrió con su llave. Dejó la bolsa con sus cosas en el suelo y corrió al salón donde el castaño lo esperaba tan nervioso como él. No hubo palabras entre ellos, pasaron directamente a besarse en los labios. La fuerza con la que ambos se presionaban contra el cuerpo del otro hizo que cayeran en el sillón, con el menor sobre el otro. Tardaron apenas unos minutos en estar totalmente excitados en ese beso, dejando que sus manos comenzaran a acariciar al otro.

Ninguno tenía intención de calmar las cosas, se habían extrañado y necesitaban todo del otro, aunque fuera sólo durante unas horas. Esa vez fue Anderson el que llevó la iniciativa de la relación. Retiró el viejo jersey que el ojiverde llevaba para estar por casa, dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Abandonó los labios del más alto para bajar por su cuello, dejando marcas que serían visibles al día siguiente.

– Blaine... Mi amor... Te qui... – Smythe se detuvo antes de confesar sus sentimientos. – Te quiero debajo de mí.

– No cariño. – El ojimiel se acercó a su oído. – Voy a hacer que tu mundo se tambalee.

El moreno decidió seguir el consejo de Lisa, debía poner todo de su parte para que el otro se quedara a su lado. Iba a dejar sus miedos de lado para intentar nuevas cosas, para sentirse confiado y sexy frente al otro. Bajó por el pecho del otro, acariciando los pezones y los músculos del otro. Llegó al borde de los pantalones y comenzó a quitarse su camisa mientras recorría toda la piel que quedaba justo encima de la prenda que todavía llevaba puesta el otro. Sebastian enredó sus manos en el pelo engominado del menor, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que su acompañante le producía. Blaine se incorporó para quitarse los zapatos, pantalones y calzoncillos. Después, terminó de desnudar al mayor, arrodillándose entre sus piernas. Lamió el miembro del otro, probando por primera vez el sabor salado del semen del otro. El moreno introdujo el miembro del otro en su boca y comenzó a moverse. No era muy experimentado pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Sebastian estaba a punto de morir de placer. Sabía que el ojimiel no había hecho eso con nadie y eso lo excitaba aun más. Sin embargo, se preocupó cuando el otro paró. La sonrisa del otro lo tranquilizó mientras se daba la vuelta para que el otro tuviera acceso a su entrada. El castaño introdujo su lengua en el menor mientras éste volvía a envolver el miembro del ojiverde con su boca. Cuando Anderson notó que el otro estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sustituyó su boca por su mano. No estaba preparado para eso todavía y tenía otros planes. Se volvió y besó a su amante de manera sensual y pasional, pretendiendo que el otro estuviera listo de nuevo para seguir disfrutando con él. Cuando ambos volvieron a estar excitados, Blaine se colocó sobre Sebastian, con sus piernas a ambos lados del castaño y bajó, envolviendo el miembro del otro con su cuerpo, haciendo que entrara completamente en él cuando su trasero tocó su cuerpo. El moreno respiró profundamente un par de veces. Había dolido, pero a la vez había sentido excitación. Poco a poco iban mejorando esas experiencias. Cuando estuvo listo, comenzó a subir y bajar su cuerpo para que ambos pudieran disfrutar. El mayor acompañaba sus movimientos con sus caderas, buscando penetrar más al otro.

Pronto los dos gemían de placer y se dejaban llevar por las sensaciones que el otro les brindaba. El ojiverde se incorporó para capturar los labios de su amante, sosteniendo su propio cuerpo con uno de sus brazos mientras rodeaba al menor con el otro. Anderson tembló de placer, sintiendo que su corazón no soportaría tanto amor hacia el otro. Llegó al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro. Smythe sintió como la entrada de su compañero se estrechaba y apenas pudo aguantar dos movimientos más antes de llegar al éxtasis dentro de él.

Los dos se abrazaron, con Sebastian todavía sosteniendo su cuerpo con una mano. Los dos habían sentido esa necesidad, esa urgencia y ese deseo por estar con el otro. Pero por encima de todo, habían sentido esa conexión indescriptible que había entre ellos, esa que los asustaba y los esperanzaba a partes iguales. Sólo el tiempo diría que parte ganaba la batalla...


	13. Capítulo 12: La vida cambia en un segund

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, la verdad es que me alegra que os esté gustando... Finalmente sí habrá salto en el tiempo... No me odieis mucho por el capítulo... Sé que es un poco precipitado y que puede ser confuso... Por cierto, si algo no está bien explicado o no o entendeis, no dudeis en preguntarme... Espero que os guste...

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Claro que a Seb le molesta lo que Blaine dice, pero también "le tranquiliza" pensar que eso hace más dificil que estén juntos. Ten en cuenta que Seb no quiere estar con Blaine porque cree que le hará daño y que el otro decida no estar con nadie durante casi un curso puede ser un alivio para él (están en noviembre y la universidad la empezaría en agosto, al menos, creo que es en agosto cuando se empieza el curso en USA). Aun así, maldice a Elliot porque es el culpable de eso. Kurt y Blaine tendrán un encuentro, pero de ahí a conocerse... No te adelanto nada... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

**Olga Moreno**, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste. Su amor crecerá (al igual que otra "cosita" XD), pero su pasado será una barrera... Sus amigos ayudan pero van a necesitar más que eso... Creo que el motivo del "salto en el tiempo" es un poco obvio... Espero que te guste... Besos

**Yamii**, gracias por comentar... Yo creo que lo hemos hablado ya todo por el facebook. Siento no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero ya está todo... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 12: LA VIDA CAMBIA EN UN SEGUNDO**_

Finales de enero llegó sin cambios en la vida de Sebastian y Blaine. Seguían en ese punto indefinido de su relación en la que no eran más que amigos pero tenían relaciones sexuales. A pesar de que el menor no era muy experto en la amistad, no estaba seguro de que la definición fuera la correcta, los amigos no se acuestan juntos. Sin embargo, el castaño no permitía que las cosas fueran más allá porque temía dañar al estudiante.

Jeff y Nick estaban desesperados. Sus intentos de que uno de los dos reconociera sus sentimientos frente al otro no daban frutos. Les preocupaba la negativa del mayor a intimar más con el joven. Entendían el miedo, sabían que el pasado amoroso de Smythe había sido doloroso y para él, Anderson era alguien a quien proteger, no a quien dañar.

Esa mañana, Blaine se levantó y fue directamente al retrete. Era el tercer día seguido que se levantaba y vomitaba. No lo entendía, no le había pasado nunca antes. Sentía nauseas, algunos alimentos le daban ganas de vomitar con sólo olerlos, había momentos en que se sentía cansado y mareado e iba con más frecuencia al baño. Sin embargo, intentaba aparentar normalidad.

Se sentó a desayunar junto a Sebastian y éste le dio una taza. El menor comprobó que le había preparado una infusión de manzanilla.

– Nada de leche o café si tienes el estómago mal. ¿Llamamos a Nick para que te haga unas pruebas? Tres días seguidos ya no es algo que te haya sentado mal. – El castaño lo miró serio.

– Estaré bien. No es nada, tranquilo. – El moreno intentó parecer despreocupado.

– Blaine... Me preocupo por ti. Creo que deberías saltarte las clases e ir al médico. Yo hoy no tengo mucho trabajo por lo que puedo llamar a la oficina y decir que llegaré más tarde. Te acompaño al hospital, Nick te hace algunas pruebas, te diagnostica y yo dejo de preocuparme. – El ojiverde insistió.

– ¡Está bien! Me ducho y vamos.

* * *

Jeff estaba esperándolos en admisión. Sebastian lo había llamado para decirle que iban y el rubio se había mostrado inquieto. Estaba de acuerdo con su amigo y debían asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Los acompañó a una sala y allí estaba Nick esperándolos. El enfermero ayudó a su amigo para que se pusiera la bata del hospital y se tumbara en la camilla. El menor contó todos los síntomas que tenía, haciendo que Smythe se sintiera molesto porque le había ocultado cosas. Duval se puso los guantes de látex. Comenzó presionando la zona del vientre del joven, buscando alguna anomalía. No sintió nada extraño. Después le pidió a su marido que le sacara sangre para una analítica completa mientras rellenaba el formulario para el laboratorio.

* * *

Una enfermera se acercó a Nick y le dio un sobre. El doctor agradeció mientras sonreía, le gustaba ser amable con sus compañeros de trabajo. Así era más probable que todo funcionara bien. Miró el sobre, en él ponía Devon Anderson. Bueno, sus compañeros de laboratorio habían confundido el primer nombre de Blaine con el segundo, no es un gran problema. Sacó el folio que había en su interior y lo leyó. De echo, lo leyó dos y tres veces. No podía creer lo que ponía, esos resultados debían estar mal. Pidió que los repitieran, no podía ser.

* * *

Sterling tenía unos minutos de descanso y había ido a ver a sus amigos. Bebía de un vaso de plástico cuando Nick entró acompañado por otros dos médicos, un hombre y una mujer. El rubio los miró extrañado.

– Jeff... ¿Puedes traer el ecógrafo? – Pidió ella. El enfermero asintió y salió de la sala.

– Blaine, vamos a hacerte otra prueba. No tienes que preocuparte, no va a doler. – El doctor que no conocían aclaró mientras los tres se preparaban.

El enfermero llegó arrastrando un aparato con un monitor que tenía ruedas para facilitar su transporte, la médico subió la bata del joven y avisó al paciente de que sentiría algo de frío. El moreno se quejó cuando sintió un gélido gel sobre su vientre. Después sintió como el aparato se presionaba sobre el gel. Jeff estaba al lado de su marido, mirando a la pantalla, al igual que los tres médicos.

– ¡Ahí! – La mujer señaló una zona de la pantalla. Los otros dos médicos asintieron, confirmando su diagnóstico. Por su parte, el enfermero miraba asombrado la imagen. No podía ser. Era imposible.

– Yo me encargo de explicarle todo. Gracias por vuestra ayuda. – Nick se despidió de ambos. Cuando los cuatro quedaron a solas, Duval suspiró. Iba a ser la conversación más compleja de su vida.

– ¿Tiene algo grave? ¿Se puede tratar? – El castaño estaba nervioso.

– No es nada grave, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Quiero que los dos os tranquilicéis y me escuchéis atentamente. – Los dos asintieron. – Blaine tiene una combinación de genes muy rara. Se calcula que en Estados Unidos puede haber unas veinte personas con esos genes. Sin embargo, es muy raro diagnosticarlo.

– ¿Tengo una enfermedad rara? ¿Tiene tratamiento? – Anderson se acomodó en la camilla.

– No tienes una enfermedad, ni rara ni común. – El doctor aclaró.

– ¿Por qué vomita entonces? – El ojiverde insistió.

– La combinación genética hace que, aunque eres un hombre, tengas la posibilidad de quedarte embarazado. Los vómitos, mareos, nauseas sólo son síntomas de tu estado... Blaine, estás embarazado.

– Buena broma, Nicky. Sin embargo, agradecería que me digas ya lo que tiene Blaine y como tratarlo. – Smythe pidió.

– Estoy hablando en serio. – Aclaró Duval. – No es muy común. Como ya dije, en Estados Unidos habrá veinte personas con esa posibilidad pero es muy difícil que haya embarazos. En el caso de que sean heterosexuales, no hay posibilidad. Sólo gays con vida sexual y que ejerzan el rol de pasivo pueden quedarse embarazados. Ha habido casos en algún país europeo pero aquí no. Blaine es el primero.

El silencio se hizo en la sala mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas del paciente. El menor intentaba asimilar las palabras del otro moreno. No podía ser, él no podía estar embarazado. Él era un chico normal. Entonces recordó lo que su padre solía llamarle, "monstruo", "depravado" o "abominación". Parecía que eso se cumplía. Él, un chico de dieciocho años iba a ser padre porque estaba embarazado. Él había tenido relaciones con chicos y...

– ¿Se puede... saber... cuándo fue... concebido? – El ojimiel quiso saber.

– Puedo aproximar la fecha pero no con exactitud. Estás de unas diez, doce semanas. Yo diría que a primeros o mediados de noviembre, pero no es seguro.

El menor se tapó la cara con sus manos y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Ya no eran lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, era un llanto descontrolado que hacía que tuviera problemas para respirar e hipaba. Sebastian no pudo aguantar la situación y lo abrazó. Jeff acariciaba su espalda y Nick decidió que tenía que ayudarlo.

– Blaine... Necesito que te tranquilices. Sé que estás asustado pero quiero que sepas que nos tienes a tu lado. Hay soluciones, tienes alternativas. Puedes abortar o dar al bebé en adopción. Si no te sientes preparado, no tienes que ser padre.

– Tengo una duda. – Smythe comentó intentando parecer tranquilo. – El cuerpo de un hombre no es el mismo que el de una mujer... ¿Cómo puede quedarse embarazado? ¿Existe algún riesgo?

– Tiene órganos reproductores femeninos. Obviamente no tiene vagina, pero sí tiene todos los demás... El embarazo masculino se considera de alto riesgo porque el resto del cuerpo no está preparado. Además, el parto ha de producirse por cesárea, es el momento más complicado. El estrés puede perjudicar al bebé o al padre, si se adelanta es un riesgo. Lo ideal es programarlo y provocarlo. Por eso tienes que vigilar tu alimentación, caminar para mantenerte en forma y cuidarte. La doctora te está preparando toda la información. Aunque creas que vas a abortar, cuídate hasta que el embarazo se interrumpa por si cambias de opinión.

El menor asintió aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba asustado, confundido y nervioso. De todas las posibilidades, jamás habría creído que esa sería la que realmente pasaría. Estaba embarazado a los dieciocho años, sin haber acabado el instituto, sin pareja estable y sin saber quién era el otro padre.

* * *

Jeff y Nick caminaban por los pasillos del hospital. El rubio se puso delante de su marido para mirarlo a los ojos y hablar. El resto del hospital seguía a sus cosas, como si no fuera a hacer una pregunta importante.

– ¿Hay alguna manera de saber si una persona tiene la combinación de genes que hace que puedas quedar embarazado? – Sterling parecía nervioso.

– Sí, se puede comprobar... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – El moreno creía saber el motivo, pero quería comprobarlo.

– Quiero hacérmelas, quiero saber si es posible que tú y yo... Sería maravilloso, podríamos ser padres y no estaríamos esperando a que nos den un niño. Llevamos dos años y medio y nada parece cambiar. – Jeff estaba frustrado e ilusionado a partes iguales.

– Mi amor... – Duval besó a su pareja mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura. – ¿Te has parado a pensar que si uno de los dos tuviera esa oportunidad ya habríamos sido padres? Llevamos más de diez años teniendo relaciones sin usar ningún método anticonceptivo.

– ¿Quién sabe? No perdemos nada por intentarlo...

– Vale, nos haremos las pruebas los dos... Pero no te ilusiones, lo más probable es que no podamos.

Sterling sonrió, no podía creer que su marido lo quisiera y lo consintiera tanto. Lo amaba y le encantaba que su matrimonio fuera tan perfecto.

* * *

Blaine estaba tumbado de lado en el sillón, con las piernas flexionadas, tapado con una manta marró y, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la pierna de Sebastian mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. Ambos estaban en silencio, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

– No voy a abortar. No sé si me lo quedaré o lo entregaré a una familia que lo pueda cuidar pero no lo mataré. Es un bebé indefenso y yo no puedo hacerlo... Simplemente no puedo. – El menor aclaró.

– Lo entiendo. Te apoyaré en todo. Si decides quedarte con el bebé, te ayudaré para que puedas criarlo y sigas estudiando. Podremos hacerlo juntos. – El castaño seguía acariciando dulcemente al otro.

– ¿Y si tú no eres el padre? ¿Y si es Elliot?

– Habla con él antes de tomar una decisión. Después de eso veremos como afrontamos las cosas. No hay prisa. Sólo habría prisa si quisieras abortar, pero como no quieres hacerlo, tienes tiempo.

– Gracias por todo... Siento mucho los problemas que te causo... Entendería que no quieras hacerte cargo... Sólo soy una carga...

El ojiverde no sabía que decir, le dolía escuchar el discurso derrotista del menor. El silencio duró un minuto.

– No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así. Eres maravilloso, estás pasando un momento difícil pero me tienes a tu lado para lo que necesites. Quiero ayudarte.

Anderson volvió a llorar. Parecía que no podía parar de hacerlo. El día había sido muy difícil para él y su estado no facilitaba que pudiera controlar sus lágrimas. Smythe intentaba consolarlo pero no lo conseguía. Él también se sentía mal porque se sentía culpable por la situación del menor. Era probable que él fuera el padre de ese niño y por lo tanto era fácil pensar que esas lágrimas eran su culpa. Se odiaba a sí mismo porque lo había vuelto a hacer, había dañado a la persona que amaba.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué decidirá hacer Blaine con el bebé? ¿Quién será el padre? En el siguiente capítulo se producirá algo que muchos de vosotros me habéis pedido y aparecerá alguien por primera vez en la historia...


	14. Capítulo 13: Defender a quien quieres

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos. No sé si habeis visto que tengo un nuevo fic Seblaine. Se titula Amor Inesperado, espero que os guste también, es una historia muy diferente. Por otro lado, NADIE acertó con el spoiler... Sabía que todos pensaríais en Kurt pero hay algo que la mayoría me habeis pedido y no tiene nada que ver con Kurt... Y bueno, como siempre, tengo algún comentario al que responder...

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. La verdad es que sé que todos quereis que el bebé sea de Sebastian. Para ser sincera, yo también. Sin embargo, lo que yo quiero y lo que la historia es no siempre coincide por lo que... Ya veremos. Lo de Niff lo veo más facil, de una manera u otra confío en que serán padres. Espero que te guste lo que viene. Besos

* * *

_**CAPITULO 13: DEFENDER A QUIEN QUIERES**_

Blaine tembló cuando entró a la cafetería. Sebastian, Nick y Jeff estaban con él pero eso no ayudaba a que se tranquilizara. Febrero había comenzado con demasiados problemas para el menor. No tardó mucho en encontrar a la persona con la que había quedado. Miró al rubio con miedo, seguía pensando que no era buena idea.

– Nosotros estaremos en otra mesa. No va a pasar nada. Tienes que contárselo. – Sterling acarició la espalda del ojimiel y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Anderson se sentó en la mesa frente a Elliot después de coger su chocolate ya que el café y el té estaban prohibidos para él. Sus amigos se sentaron en una mesa cercana a ellos. El ojiazul lo miraba intrigado, no sabía el motivo por el que lo había citado ahí. Pensó que todo había quedado claro entre ellos tres meses atrás.

– ¿Qué quieres? No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo en cosas sin sentido. – Gilbert se acomodó en la silla, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo para estar lo más lejos posible del menor.

– La vez que t-tú y yo nos... Nos acostamos... N-no usamos pro-protección y... – Blaine estaba extremadamente nervioso y no sabía como explicarse.

– ¡Me has contagiado algo! ¡Se supone que eras virgen! Ahora va a resultar que eres un cualquiera que se acuesta con todos y al que le gusta fingir ser dulce...

El sonido de una bofetada hizo el silencio en la cafetería. Sebastian se había levantado al escuchar a ese impresentable insultar al ojimiel y lo había golpeado. El encargado del local invitó a los cinco a que salieran de allí y todos lo hicieron. Una vez fuera, Jeff se encaró con Elliot.

– Por fortuna Blaine está sano, su salud es buena. ¡Gracias por tu preocupación! Lo que ha pasado es un poco más complejo. Pero si crees que es una pérdida de tiempo será mejor que lo dejemos aquí. Puedes dar gracias de que haya tenido la consideración de contártelo pero si no lo vas a apreciar...

El rubio se volvió y pasó su brazo por los hombros del más bajo para ir en dirección contraria a donde estaba Gilbert.

– ¡Espera! Quiero saberlo. Que lo diga ya y acabemos con todo esto. – El ojiazul pidió. Anderson se volvió y caminó lentamente hacia el universitario.

– Estoy embarazado. Sé que puede parecer una broma pero es real. Es posible que seas el otro padre del bebé.

– ¿Y qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres mi dinero? No te voy a dar un céntimo. – Elliot casi gritó.

– Sólo pensé que necesitabas saberlo porque tal vez querías estar presente en la vida de tu hijo pero... No vas a estar ahí porque yo no quiero que alguien como tú esté cerca de mi hijo.

El menor se volvió bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. El enfermero se sintió muy orgulloso de la fortaleza del joven. Sin embargo, Sebastian volvió a situarse frente a Gilbert y lo golpeó de nuevo. Esa vez lo hizo con el puño cerrado y en el pómulo.

– Eres indeseable, imbécil, arrogante e idiota. – El castaño gritó antes de darle una patada en la entrepierna que hizo que el otro se arrodillase. – Aléjate de Blaine, no quiero volver a verte en la vida.

Anderson y Sterling se acercaron al abogado y lo sujetaron para que no volviera a golpearlo mientras estaba en el suelo. Elliot se levantó apoyándose en la pared. Estaban en plena luz del día pero nadie se preocupaba por ellos. Así era la gran ciudad. Nick fue el que se acercó.

– Haremos un trato. Tú no nos denuncias y Blaine no te pide que te hagas cargo de tu hijo. Seb es abogado y ganaríamos los dos juicios. Sin embargo, vamos a ser generosos y dejar que te vayas sin problemas... ¿Estás de acuerdo? – El médico quiso saber.

– Sí.

Después de obtener la respuesta, Duval imitó a su amigo y golpeó con su rodilla la entrepierna del universitario haciendo que volviera a caer. Le dedicó una última mirada de odio antes de volverse y llegar hasta donde estaban sus amigos, mirándolo sorprendidos. El doctor puso un brazo sobre los hombros de su marido y otro sobre los del menor para alejarse de allí. Esperaba que esa fuera la última vez que vieran a Gilbert.

* * *

Blaine estaba tumbado sobre el sofá, acariciándose el vientre. Las nauseas y vómitos no habían cesado pero se estaba acostumbrando. No sabía si era su obsesión o realmente empezaba a notarse un poquito su estado. Sebastian estaba en el otro sofá, mirándolo de vez en cuando disimuladamente y sonriendo ante la imagen tan dulce y tierna. ¿Estaba mal que se sintiera feliz porque el amor de su vida estuviera esperando un hijo suyo? O al menos, deseaba que fuera suyo.

Ninguno prestaba mucha atención al programa que estaban viendo porque tenían otras cosas en sus mentes cuando el timbre sonó. El moreno miró al otro que asintió indicándole que sería él quien abriría la puerta. Se dirigió a la entrada y abrió, viendo que allí estaba un hombre de más o menos su edad, pelo castaño oscuro rizado y ojos azules.

– Hola... ¿Vive aquí Blaine Anderson?

– Sí... – El ojiverde estaba intrigado pero fue interrumpido.

– ¿Coop?

– ¿Squirrel? ¡Cuanto has crecido! – Los hermanos se abrazaron, el menor dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. Al separarse, el mayor volvió a hablar. – Bueno, tal vez no has crecido tanto.

– ¡Cooper! – El ojimiel golpeó cariñosamente el hombro del recién llegado, que le revolvió el pelo provocando más protestas del estudiante. Smythe carraspeó para llamar la atención de los Anderson.

– ¡Cierto! Cooper, te presento a Sebastian. Me ha acogido en su casa y me ayuda en todo. – Se volvió hacia el abogado. – Seb, él es Cooper, mi hermano mayor.

Los dos castaños se saludaron con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa. Los tres fueron al salón y comenzaron a hablar. El menor contó a su hermano todo lo que había pasado y el mayor le contó lo que estaba haciendo. Se había ido a Los Angeles y estaba trabajando como actor. Le dijo que había hablado con una profesora del instituto. Él había ido allí para asegurarse de que sus padres no le obligaban a dedicarse a algo que él no quería y ella le había dado toda la información que necesitaba para encontrarlo.

– Blaine, tengo algo que ofrecerte... ¡Ven a Los Angeles conmigo! Yo puedo cuidarte, puedes quedarte con el bebé si quieres y te ayudaré económicamente y actuaré como tío del bebé. Terminarás de graduarte con educación en casa, no puedes volver al instituto cuando empiece a notarse tu barriga y tampoco podrás trabajar, no será seguro. Yo gano lo suficiente como para poder cuidaros a los dos y luego podrás ir a la universidad y ser lo que tú quieras. Te abandoné una vez pero no lo voy a volver a hacer. – Cooper pidió. Sin embargo, antes de que el menor pudiera asimilar las palabras, Sebastian intervino.

– Es muy posible que también sea mi hijo. Si te los llevas a Los Angeles no voy a poder verlos. No me vas a impedir ejercer de padre si el bebé es mío.

– Has cuidado a Blaine y eso te lo agradezco pero no es tú responsabilidad. Yo soy su hermano.

– ¡Y yo el padre del bebé!

– ¡Suficiente! Creo que yo tengo algo que decir en esto... ¿No? Necesito pensarlo, os daré una respuesta pronto.

Los dos mayores guardaron silencio por las palabras del joven. Ambos se miraban con odio. Smythe no soportaba que el mayor de los Anderson llegara después de tantos meses y pretendiera llevarse al menor con él, separándolo de las dos personas a las que más amaba. Sin embargo, el actor no soportaba pensar que alguien mayor que él le hubiera hecho eso a su Squirrel. Él jamás se imaginaría con alguien de dieciocho años y era más joven que el abogado. Por otro lado, Blaine estaba abrumado. A su edad se tomaba una difícil decisión, tenía que elegir su futuro. Pero para él, todo era más complicado. No sólo debía pensar a qué universidad ir o qué estudiar. Tenía que pensar en qué hacer con el bebé. Todo era confuso y sus hormonas no ayudaban a razonar la mejor solución.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, el menor fue al baño. Ese fue el momento que los dos adultos aprovecharon para hablar de la situación.

– No entiendo como has podido acostarse con un niño de dieciocho años. Yo tengo dos menos que tú y jamás lo haría. – Cooper comentó.

– Me enamoré. No tengo que darte más explicaciones. – Smythe no lo miró.

– Eres un cobarde. Dices que lo amas pero no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para confesárselo. – El ojiazul miró al otro con resentimiento.

– No voy a hacerle daño.

El ojimiel regresó del baño y se sentó entre los dos adultos. Se apoyó en su hermano y acarició su vientre. El mayor de los Anderson pidió permiso antes de hacer lo mismo. Iba a ser el mejor tío de la historia, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Blaine estaba con sus amigos en el apartamento de Sebastian. Santana, Sam y Brittany habían decidido ir a visitarlo ya que no había ido a clase. Los tres se sorprendieron cuando les contó la gran noticia.

– ¿Vas a darlo en adopción? – La latina lo miró con tristeza.

– No lo sé, por un lado me gustaría quedármelo pero... No tengo dinero y va a ser muy difícil. – El moreno confesó.

– Si hace falta, yo puedo ejercer de padre. No me importaría. Yo voy a trabajar al acabar el instituto por lo que podría manteneros a los dos. Al principio será difícil pero espero que pronto pueda ganar dinero suficiente para que los tres vivamos juntos. – El rubio intervino, provocando que los dos morenos lo miraran sorprendido.

– ¡Sería genial! El bebé podría tener dos papás y dos mamás. Buscaríamos un apartamento y Sam y yo trabajaríamos para que vosotros pudierais estudiar. – Pierce estaba de acuerdo, lo que hizo que Lopez decidiera parar esa locura.

– No. Criar a un bebé es algo serio. Blaine se tiene que ocupar de eso. Sin embargo, lo que sí podemos hacer es estar a su lado y apoyarlo en todo. – La chica miró a los dos rubios y ambos asintieron. Después se volvió hacia el ojimiel. – Tal vez debas esperar a las pruebas de paternidad. Si es de Sebastian él te ayudará y te lo podrás quedar. Parece que tu único problema para quedártelo es el dinero. Si es de Elliot, podrías hablar con Cooper...

– No quiero que seamos una carga para nadie, ninguno de los dos debe cuidarnos... – Anderson comenzó a explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

– Ahí te equivocas. Si Sebastian es el padre, tiene que cuidaros porque es tan responsable como tú de la situación. Espera a las pruebas de paternidad antes de tomar la decisión si lo necesitas. – Santana concluyó. Le gustaría que todo saliera bien y que su amigo no tuviera que arrepentirse de la decisión tomada.


	15. Capítulo 14: Ser padres

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia y comentar. La verdad es que me gusta escribirla y saber que os gusta.

**Bruja inocente**, muchas gracias. ¿No te gusta Cooper? ¿Por qué? Yo lo amo. Bueno, espero que este capítulo sí te guste (no aparece Cooper). Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 14: SER PADRES**_

Nick y Jeff entraron a la sala de enfermeros del hospital y se sentaron en el sofá para dos que allí había. Sus compañeros estaban acostumbrados a que estuvieran allí o en la sala de médicos, siempre juntos, inseparables. El rubio estaba serio y su marido le acariciaba la espalda dulcemente.

– ¿Estás triste? – El moreno preguntó mirando los ojos del otro.

– No, es algo que esperaba. Tú mismo dijiste que era casi imposible y tenías razón. Si hubiese sido una posibilidad para nosotros ya habríamos tenido hijos. – Sterling intentó sonreír.

– Eso no significa que no duela. Ven aquí. – Duval le pidió a su esposo mientras golpeaba sus propias piernas para que el otro se sentara sobre ellas. Jeff obedeció con una sonrisa un tanto triste. – Vamos a ser padres, de eso estoy seguro. Sólo tenemos que tener paciencia.

– Hace mucho que estamos esperando a que nos llamen diciéndonos que tenemos un bebé. No puedes pedirme que no haya perdido esperanzas. – El rubio comentó.

– Sé que siempre hemos dicho que queremos adoptar para que ninguno de los dos se sienta desplazado. Empiezo a pensar que tal vez debamos replantearnos todo. No sería tan malo buscar una madre sustituta.

– Si en un año no tenemos un bebé podríamos empezar con los trámites para buscar una madre. ¿Te parece?

– Me parece una idea genial. – Nick miró el reloj y vio que casi eran las cinco de la tarde. – Y ahora tenemos que ir a ginecología, en unos minutos llegará Blaine para la ecografía, espero que podamos ver si es niño o niña.

* * *

Blaine se sentía inseguro en esa sala. A su alrededor había muchas mujeres en diferentes fases de su embarazo. Se sintió cohibido. Él no estaba preparado para todos los cambios que iba a dar su cuerpo. Sebastian estaba a su lado y apretó su mano al notar que la pierna del moreno se movía indicando sus nervios. Sus miradas se conectaron y se sonrieron. Nick y Jeff llegaron y se sentaron junto a ellos. Una enfermera salió y llamó al ojimiel. Los cuatro se levantaron mientras todas las mujeres los miraban con curiosidad, no era un lugar en el que pensaran ver a cuatro hombres sin compañía femenina.

– Hola Blaine. ¿Qué tal has estado estos días? – La doctora que lo atendió el primer día lo saludó cuando entró.

– Sigo con alguna nausea pero cada vez son menos. Por lo demás no noto nada salvo que tal vez tengo algo más de barriga. – El menor se acarició el vientre mientras sus amigos lo miraban sorprendidos. No se le notaba nada todavía.

– Túmbate en la camilla. Te haré una ecografía para ver como va todo. Ahora vas a poder ver a tu bebé. Ya no estamos en urgencias por lo que todo será más tranquilo. ¿Estás preparado?

Anderson asintió mientras se sentaba en la camilla y después subía las piernas. Se tumbó y se levantó la camiseta que llevaba. La doctora sonrió y volvió a poner el frío gel sobre su piel, tal como hizo unos días atrás. Estaba al final del tercer mes de embarazo y, si había suerte, podrían saber el sexo del bebé.

– Veamos... – La médico puso el aparato sobre el vientre del menor y comenzó a moverlo. – Se aprecia su cabeza aquí. – La doctora señaló la imagen del monitor. – Su espalda y sus piernas. Está de espaldas, creo que no quiere que sepamos si es niño o niña.

– ¿Está bien? ¿Tiene algún problema? – Blaine preguntó.

– Por lo que veo en la ecografía, está sano y crece al ritmo que debería. No puedo garantizarte que saldrá todo bien pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Relájate y disfruta. Verás como pronto notarás al bebé y sabremos si es niño o niña, te dará patadas, lo notarás crecer... – La mujer comentó pero Jeff la interrumpió.

– Te dolerá la espalda, se te hincharán los tobillos, no podrás dormir bien...

Todos menos el menor rieron. El joven estaba preocupado y Nick pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

– Tranquilo. Todo saldrá muy bien. Vas a tenernos a todos cuidándote pero sobre todo vas a tener a Sebastian consintiéndote en todo. No te preocupes, el embarazo es algo maravilloso.

* * *

Blaine estaba con Brittany y Santana de compras. Pronto su ropa no le valdría y tendría que comprarse algo nuevo. La tarea era algo complicada, ya que toda la ropa premamá era para mujer por lo que no le quedaba bien ya que él estaba embarazado pero no tenía pechos. Después de una hora rebuscando entre montones de prendas, se sintió agotado.

– Chicas... ¿Vamos a comer algo? Estoy cansado, hambriento y sediento. Creo que un buen sandwich con un refersco y patatas fritas en la mesa de un restaurante será la mejor opción. – El moreno pidió. Sus amigas rápidamente lo sacaron de allí.

Después de pedir su comida, se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a hablar. Las dos jóvenes intentaban animar al otro ya que estaba triste por sentirse raro. No era normal que un hombre estuviera embarazado y en la tienda le habían preguntado varias veces a ellas cuál estaba embarazada.

– ¿Has pensado en nombres? – La rubia decidió preguntar.

– No sé si será niño o niña... Ni siquiera sé si podré quedármelo...

– ¡Tengo una idea! Quieres quedártelo y sé lo que puedes hacer. Tu hermano y Sebastian pueden ayudarte. Sea lo que sea, no des a tu hijo en adopción si realmente quieres quedártelo. Si el bebé es de Sebastian, quédate en Nueva York con él y entre los dos y la niñera lo podéis cuidar. En caso de que no sea el padre, vete a Los Angeles con Cooper.

– No sería tan mala idea. Ahora que voy siendo más consciente de lo que está pasando creo que no voy a ser capaz de darlo en adopción. – El ojimiel reconoció.

– ¡Perfecto! Creo que ahora tienes que empezar a solicitar plaza en universidades de Nueva York y Los Angeles. Explícales la situación y seguro que alguna ofrece una prórroga o alguna facilidad. La situación a cambiado pero tienes que pensar en tu futuro. Vas a ser un gran profesor. – La latina estaba emocionada.

– ¡Santana! No puedo estudiar, tendré que ocuparme del bebé.

– Vas a poder, puedes buscar una niñera. Tal vez no en el primer semestre porque darás a luz poco antes de que empiece el curso. Tal vez sí lo consigas, no lo sabemos. Pero vas a poder licenciarte. No sientas que este bebé es el final de tus sueños. Es un sueño más pero no el único. No te rindas, sigue soñando. – Lopez sonrió mientras le acariciaba una mano.

– Puede que yo no tenga ideas tan importantes pero sé que podemos hacer con la ropa. – Brittany susurró, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

– ¡Eso sería genial! ¿Cuál es tu idea? – Anderson la quiso compensar porque entendía que se había sentido desplazada en esa conversación.

– Pantalones que no sean excesivamente femeninos y camisetas y jerseys grandes. Podemos ir a las tiendas donde compran ropa personas obesas para todo menos para los pantalones. Necesitas que sean con gomas para que no te aprisionen la tripa y por eso tienes que comprarlos premamá. – La rubia se encogió de hombros.

– ¡Es una idea genial! – El chico besó la mejilla de su amiga ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Lopez.

* * *

– ¡Ya llego! – Blaine gritó mientras entraba en el apartamento. Santana y Brittany lo acompañaban para ayudarlo con las bolsas. Dejaron todo lo que había comprado sobre la mesa del salón cuando Sebastian apareció con el delantal.

– Espero que tengas hambre, estoy haciendo la cena ¿Os quedáis? – El castaño fue amable con las chicas.

– Me encantaría pero es el cumpleaños de la tía de Santana y vamos a cenar con ella. – La rubia respondió. Se notaba que realmente le apetecería quedarse.

– Seguro que otro día podréis quedaros. Ahora que Blaine no va al instituto apenas podéis verlo. Os dejo a solas para que os despidáis. Te espero en la cocina.

El moreno se quedó sorprendido por la cordialidad que Smythe había tenido con sus amigas. No es que fuera malo pero siempre se había mostrado un tanto celoso. Cuando las menores se marcharon, el ojimiel entró en la cocina.

– ¿A qué viene tanta amabilidad? – Quiso saber el estudiante mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

– Necesitas estar tranquilo, sólo pensé que querrías que las invitara. – El ojiverde se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué tal las compras?

– Al principio ha sido un poco desesperante. Luego Britt ha tenido una gran idea y al final todo ha ido más o menos bien.

– Luego me enseñas lo que te has comprado.

El abogado puso los platos en la mesa y se pusieron a cenar. Anderson estaba hambriento y, aunque intentaba comer despacio, iba a más velocidad de la habitual. Cuando cenaron y limpiaron todo, fueron al salón para estar un rato juntos. Una vez allí, Sebastian no pudo evitar notar que el menor estaba excitado. Sonrió de manera presuntuosa antes de empezar a acariciar directamente su entrepierna.

– Seb... – El moreno susurró.

– Tranquilo. La doctora dijo que podías tener relaciones siempre que tuvieras cuidado para que no te golpearan o aprisionaran el vientre. Estás excitado y yo sólo quiero ayudarte a relajarte... – El castaño comentó divertido.

Antes de que dijera nada más, ambos se besaron. La ropa sobraba y comenzaron a quitársela. Esa noche se amaron por primera vez desde que habían conocido la noticia. La pasión quedó en segundo plano cuando fue el amor que ambos sentían lo que guió sus movimientos. Las cosas cambiarían entre ellos, todo avanzaría aunque ellos no estuvieran listos. Esperaban estar a la altura de lo que se esperaba de ellos.


	16. Capítulo 15: Sentir

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos. Me alegra mucho que os guste la historia. Este capítulo es poco interesante pero el siguiente será muy interesante (el siguiente o los dos siguientes... Ya veremos).

**Bruja inocente**, muchas gracias. Sé que Cooper podía parecer un poco odioso pero él sólo ha visto a su hermano muy enamorado de un hombre 10 años mayor que él y que lo ha dejado embarazado... No creo que pueda amarlo... Al menos, de momento... Sigo pensando que Niff quedándose con el bebé de Blaine raro. Sería el hijo de su amigo... Y puede que también de otro de sus amigos... No sé, es raro... Pero no te preocupes, Niff serán felices, eso seguro... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

**Yamii**, muchas gracias. Me alegro de que Sebastian te parezca tierno. Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 15: SENTIR**_

Los cuidados de Sebastian, el cariño de Jeff y Nick y el apoyo de Cooper, Sam, Brittany y Santana hacían que Blaine cada vez se sintiera más confiado en la posibilidad de poder quedarse con el bebé. Todo parecía ir bien con el embarazo y las cosas con Smythe estaban mejor que nunca. Le parecía mentira todos los miedos e inseguridades que había tenido antes, en ese momento era feliz.

Su relación con Sebastian no era oficial, no habían hablado de ser novios, de cosas de pareja, pero sin embargo se comportaban como si lo fueran. Besos, caricias, sexo, sonrisas, miradas... Lo único que les faltaba era una "etiqueta" y reconocer en voz alta sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, el moreno sentía que no la necesitaba, por primera vez en su vida se sentía amado y deseado.

La "pareja" estaba relajándose en el apartamento que compartían. Había llegado el cuarto mes de embarazo por lo que el menor empezaba a tener dolores de espalda y el castaño estaba dándole un masaje con aceite. El mayor le había pedido a Nick que le dijera como hacerlo para aliviar el dolor y él se esforzaba al máximo para que las incomodidades del embarazo fueran menores.

– Tengo hambre. – El ojimiel informó mientras se acariciaba el viente.

– ¿Cuándo no tienes hambre? – El más alto preguntó.

– ¡Eh! Estoy embarazado, tengo que comer por dos. – El menor se volvió para golpear con suavidad al otro.

– Yo diría que comes por cuatro. – Bromeó el ojiverde.

Blaine se levantó haciéndose el ofendido para ir a la cocina. Sebastian lo siguió con una sonrisa, le encantaba esa familiaridad con la que ambos se trataban, la complicidad de sus miradas, la confianza entre ellos. Seguía enamorado y, aunque sonara egoísta, era feliz sabiendo que el corazón del menor le pertenecía. Seguía sin querer una relación con él, el castaño temía dañar a la persona más maravillosa que se había cruzado en su vida.

Se sentó en la mesa mientras contemplaba al joven haciéndose un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y atún.

– Eso debe ser asqueroso... ¿Te lo vas a comer? – El ojiverde frunció el ceño.

– Desde que estoy embarazado como cosas raras. Al bebé le gustan. – El moreno se encogió de hombros mientras se servía un vaso de zumo.

– Aun no ha nacido y ya lo consientes demasiado. – El más alto sonrió mientras el otro se sentaba frente a él para comerse su sándwich.

– Tengo que aprovechar ahora, cuando nazca tendré que ser yo el que le imponga disciplina. Si tengo que esperar a que tú lo hagas... – El ojimiel dejó de hablar. Era la primera vez que hablaba de como educaría a su bebé junto a Smythe.

– Yo lo voy a mimar mucho, lo sé. Sin embargo, mis padres fueron disciplinados además de cariñosos y yo quiero ser como ellos. No voy a dejar que haga lo que quiera y te apoyaré cuando seas tú el que impongas disciplina.

– Si es tu bebé.

– Will va a ser mi hijo, ya lo verás. – Sebastian lo miró con amor.

– ¿Will? ¿Niño? ¿Tuyo? Acabará siendo niña y de Elliot sólo para decepcionarte. No sé por qué... – Anderson dejó de hablar y se llevó sus manos al vientre. Antes de que fuera consciente de lo que ocurría, el castaño estaba a su lado mirándolo preocupado.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Llamo a Nick? – La angustia era notoria en el castaño.

– Se ha movido... – Blaine susurró tan bajo que no fue escuchado por el otro.

– ¿Qué? – El ojiverde se acercó aun más.

– Se ha movido. – Esa vez la voz del moreno fue más firme. Miró al otro con amor mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Agarró la mano del más alto y la puso sobre su vientre.

– Está protestando porque has dicho que es una niña y de Elliot. Él sabe que es un niño y yo su papá... ¿Verdad pequeño? – El abogado acariciaba la tripa del otro.

– O es niña y confirmaba mi teoría.

Smythe repartió besos por el vientre redondeado del menor mientras lo acariciaba, esperaba poder sentir algún movimiento pero no lo consiguió. Esa noche Anderson fue mimado de una manera especial, haciéndole sentir aun más felicidad de la que ya sentía. No podía creer que pudiera ser tan feliz.

* * *

Blaine acababa de despedirse del profesor que su hermano pagaba para que pudiera graduarse ese año. Nick y Jeff estaban en el hospital, Sebastian en el despacho y sus amigos en el instituto. Sabía que le tocaba estar un rato solo y, como siempre, le dieron ganas de comer. Le apetecían galletas de chocolate pero la noche anterior se había comido las últimas. Buscó para ver si encontraba algo que pudiera comer pero no había nada que pudiera saciar sus antojos. Decidió ponerse el abrigo y salir a comprar.

Dio una vuelta por la tienda y, ademas de las galletas, compró algunas cosas más para después dirigirse al apartamento. Cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio, coincidió con su madre. Ni siquiera se miraron mientras esperaban al ascensor. El menor estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que se encontraba con ella desde que había recibido la noticia del embarazo. Todos los vecinos conocían la situación por lo que se podía imaginar que ella también lo sabía.

Una vez entraron en el ascensor, pulsaron el botón y la puerta se cerró. En ese momento, la mujer se volvió hacia su hijo con una expresión de asco.

– Eres un monstruo, aun no sé como tienes la poca vergüenza de pasearte con esa deformidad que no hace más que señalarte como lo que eres, una abominación, un depravado. No lo entiendo, deberías estar avergonzado, deberías esconderte pero tú... Tú presumes de tus anomalías. Eres asqueroso.

Con esa frase, la mujer dejó al menor atrás. El menor lentamente caminó hacia el apartamento que compartía con Smythe y entró allí.

* * *

Sebastian llegaba a casa después de trabajar. Había tenido un día difícil y lo único que quería era llegar, abrazarse a Blaine y dejar que sus problemas quedaran atrás. Sin embargo, todo se desmoronó cuando vio al menor llorando desconsolado, sujetándose el vientre, tumbado de lado en el sillón.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – El castaño se agachó y le acarició la espalda.

– Soy un monstruo. – El moreno dijo entre sollozos.

– No lo eres. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

– Mi madre.

El ojiverde abrazó al otro, apoyándolo sobre su pecho y dejando que se desahogara. Sabía que parte de sus lágrimas eran porque sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas con el embarazo y que tal vez no lo habrían dañado tanto en condiciones normales. Además, durante el embarazo es cuando las madres toman más importancia si cabe, aconsejando y guiando por un camino desconocido. Él necesitaba a su madre y ella lo insultaba.

– Ella tiene miedo a lo desconocido, tiene prejuicios que no le dejan ver la realidad. Eres alguien maravilloso que nos a conquistado a Nick, Jeff y a mí. Además tienes amigos que te apoyan y te quieren y un hermano que estará siempre a tu lado. Sé que duele no tenerlos a ellos pero con el tiempo dejarás de necesitarlos. Nick también pasó por lo mismo y hace mucho que no los ve y es feliz. Tú también encontrarás la felicidad sin ellos.

– Siempre estarán ellos, recordándome que no soy lo suficientemente bueno.

Blaine se acarició el vientre como si temiera que toda esa negatividad y dolor pudiera afectar a su bebé.

– Ellos son los que no son lo suficientemente buenos. Voy a prepararte una cena deliciosa... ¿Te apetece que haga berenjena rellena? – Sebastian comentó.

– Te ayudo.

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a vaciar la berenjena en silencio. El castaño observaba de vez en cuando al otro. Notaba la tristeza del menor y deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudarlo.

El ojiverde terminó de hacer la cena y el moreno puso la mesa. Mientras terminaba de gratinarse en el horno, los dos se sentaron a la mesa y el mayor acarició el vientre del otro. Le encantaba hacerlo aunque todavía no había podido sentir a su bebé, porque ya lo sentía suyo. Fuera o no el padre biológico, él ya se sentía el padre de ese bebé.

Después de cenar se fueron directamente a la cama. Smythe decidió dormir esa noche con el ojimiel. Necesitaba de su apoyo y él no le dejaría sólo. Durmieron abrazados, dándose amor el uno al otro. Porque mientras estuvieran juntos no había nada que pudiera dañarlos.


	17. Capítulo 16: Kurt

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar esta historia. Os deseo un feliz año nuevo y que 2015 sea un año en el que se cumplan vuestros sueños y deseos.

**Yamii**, muchas gracias. Ha sido un capítulo tierno pero que acabó un poco mal... Pero bueno, los señores Anderson son así. Espero que te guste... Besos

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Yo no habría definido mejor a la madre de Blaine. Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

_A todos os pido que no odieis mucho a Sebastian..._

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 16: KURT**_

Los días pasaban y todo iba bien. La ecografía del cuarto mes de embarazo salió bien aunque el bebé seguía sin dejarles ver si era niño o niña. Sin embargo, eso no les preocupaba. Crecía a un ritmo adecuado y todo iba perfecto por lo que no necesitaban saber nada más. El bebé daba patadas de vez en cuando pero Sebastian no había sido capaz de sentirlas todavía.

La pareja seguía en el mismo punto de su relación y en ese momento estaban en el sillón, con Blaine sentado sobre el otro, con sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas del castaño. Se besaban con amor y pasión mientras el mayor acariciaba la espalda del moreno. Ese era el momento favorito del día para ambos. El menor estaba gran parte del día estudiando o solo, por eso agradecía cuando el castaño llegaba y lo atendía de esa manera.

El ojimiel notó que el bebé se movía y sabía que el abogado llevaba días deseando sentirlo. Por eso se separó un poco, haciendo que el ojiverde lo mirara extrañado. El más bajo no dijo nada, agarró con dulzura la mano del otro y la puso sobre su vientre. Sin embargo, nada pasó.

– Lo habías notado, ¿verdad? – El más alto preguntó.

– Sí, pero ahora no quiere moverse. – Anderson frunció el ceño. Él también quería que Smythe compartiera con él esa sensación.

– Se lo comenté a Jeff y Nick y me dijeron un truco. ¿Quieres intentarlo? – Sebastian seguía acariciando el vientre de su acompañante. Blaine asintió y el castaño lo ayudó a sentarse en el sillón para ir a la cocina. Poco después volvió con un trozo de chocolate y se lo dio. El moreno lo miró extrañado pero se lo comió mientras el ojiverde puso sus manos en su vientre.

Poco tardó el bebé en moverse y esa vez el abogado fue capaz de notarlo. Estaba emocionado porque no podía creer que estuviera sintiendo por primera vez a su bebé. Lo había visto en las ecografías pero no era lo mismo. Una lágrima caía por su mejilla mientras miraba con mucho amor al chico que tenía frente a él. Seguía preguntándose por qué tenía la suerte de estar junto a alguien tan maravilloso como el ojimiel y tener un bebé con él.

– ¿El chocolate hace que se mueva? – Preguntó el más bajo.

– El azúcar. – Aclaró el mayor.

– Por eso no para de moverse cuando no estás. Aprovecho cuando no me ves para comer todo lo que me apetece. – El estudiante comentó.

– Eso es trampa. – El más alto comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su amante, que no pudo evitar reírse. Estuvieron un rato así, pasando tiempo juntos y divirtiéndose sin preocupaciones. Sólo con su amor.

* * *

Faltaba muy poco para que se cumpliera el quinto mes de embarazo y el vientre de Blaine había aumentado. Entre eso y las hormonas, cada día se sentía menos atractivo e incluso a veces evitaba el contacto físico con Sebastian. El mayor lo entendía e intentaba darle su espacio cuando notaba que el otro lo necesitaba y también intentaba decirle piropos y cosas bonitas para mejorar su autoestima.

Era sábado y estaban los dos disfrutando de su tiempo juntos mientras veían una película de superhéroes. Esa era una de las ventajas del embarazo, el moreno había dejado su trabajo desde el momento en el que se enteró de su estado y desde entonces sus fines de semana eran para relajarse juntos. Los dos llevaban ropa cómoda y la sudadera que llevaba el menor disimulaba su redondeado vientre.

El ojimiel se levantó para ir al baño y al salir alguien llamó al timbre.

– Ya voy yo. – El menor comentó, evitando que el otro se levantara del cómodo sillón.

Anderson abrió y vio a un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad que el ojiverde. Era castaño, tenía unos ojos azules, casi grises con mirada fría. Su expresión era altiva y tenía todo el cuerpo erguido, como intentando parecer más alto de lo que realmente era. Su cuerpo era delgado, con unas piernas largas y estilizadas que resaltaban debido al ajustadísimo pantalón blanco que llevaba.

– ¿Está Sebastian? – El recién llegado preguntó.

– Sí. – El moreno iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido.

– ¡Kurt! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Smythe se acercó a la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras abrazaba al aludido.

– Vaya, no sabía que eras niñero. – Hummel comentó mientras se separaban.

– No, él es Blaine. Un amigo.

El ojimiel sintió como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en el corazón. No sabía por qué pero se sentía amenazado. No necesitaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que ese Kurt era el ex-novio de Sebastian y eso no le gustaba. Nadie le había aclarado lo que pasó entre ellos y el que Smythe lo presentara a él como un simple amigo no le gustaba.

Los tres fueron al sillón y la película fue olvidada mientras los dos mayores reían y charlaban animadamente. El moreno los miraba atentamente, buscando en cada gesto, en cada mirada algo que le indicara lo que había entre ellos. La complicidad y el coqueteo era más que evidente.

– ¿Cómo os conocisteis? – Preguntó Kurt, mirando a los otros dos.

– Era mi vecino pero sus padres son unos homófobos así que vino a vivir conmigo. – El otro castaño comentó, haciendo que sus palabras dolieran aun más para el moreno. Se sentía como un extraño al que Smythe sólo le estaba haciendo un favor.

– A veces me olvido de que no todos los padres son como el mío. Yo tuve mucha suerte. Tú también Sebastian. La verdad es que salvo Nick no conozco a nadie que tuviera ese problema.

Smythe se dio cuenta enseguida del daño que esas palabras podían hacerle al menor. Su relación con sus padres iba cada vez peor y, aunque el joven no decía nada, sabía que los echaba de menos.

– Sabes que es algo que pasa. Hay muchos casos como el de Blaine.

– Como sea... Entonces... ¿Vives aquí? – El ojiazul se dirigió hacia el más bajo.

– Sí. – Anderson no sabía por qué pero no le gustaban las circunstancias.

– Bueno, en ese caso... Seb... ¿Te apetece? – Hummel apoyó su mano en la pierna del abogado y comenzó a subir hacia su entrepierna. El ojiverde dejó que esa caricia nublara su cerebro y ya no pudo pensar en nada más. Sólo sería sexo entre dos hombres sin compromiso.

Blaine los vio irse a la habitación de Sebastian y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, comenzando un llanto incesable. Cogió su móvil, su cartera, sus llaves, su paraguas y su abrigo para salir del apartamento.

La lluviosa tarde de principio de abril era fría todavía a pesar de que la primavera ya había comenzado. Buscó un taxi y le dio la única dirección que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

* * *

Santana recibió a un Blaine destrozado en su casa. Sus padres no estaban por lo que podían estar a solas. La chica lo acompañó hasta su habitación y lo ayudó a tumbarse en la cama. Luego ella se tumbó a su lado. El joven le contó lo ocurrido y la latina tuvo deseos de pegar a Sebastian.

– Voy a irme... Con Cooper. Ya no me importa quién sea el padre del bebé. No puedo estar aquí, no quiero verlo con otro. Me quedaré hasta que nazca porque quiero que Nick y Jeff me ayuden con el parto pero después me iré a Los Angeles. – Anderson comentó entre sollozos.

– Lo entiendo. Hablaré con mi madre para que te quedes aquí estos meses, seguro que podemos solucionarlo todo.

El moreno abrazó a su amiga mientras seguía llorando. Después de un rato así, el chico notó un fuerte dolor en el vientre que hizo que se encogiera.

– ¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien? – Santana obtuvo un grito de dolor por respuesta. Se asustó mucho cuando vio un poco de sangre en el pantalón del embarazado. – Tenemos que ir al hospital.

– Llama a un taxi y con mi teléfono avisa a Nick o Jeff, están hoy de guardia.

La latina hizo eso y minutos después los dos amigos se montaban en el vehículo que los llevaría a urgencias, esperando que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al hospital, entraron en la zona de urgencias. Jeff estaba esperándolos allí, con una camilla. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de enfermero y los guantes. Entre él y Santana ayudaron a Blaine a tumbarse.

– Yo me ocupo de todo, Nick está esperándonos con la ginecóloga Swan, la tuya no está disponible hoy. – El rubio caminaba empujando la camilla mientras hablaba. Se volvió hacia la chica y le entregó su teléfono móvil. – Localiza a Sebastian, está en mis contactos como "suricato".

– Yo quiero entrar... – La latina protestó.

– No puedes, no te preocupes. Llama a Seb y ve a la sala de espera. Yo te buscaré cuando sepamos algo.

Lopez apretó fuertemente la mano de su amigo antes de separarse de él. Una vez lo perdió de vista buscó el número de la agenda del móvil y llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta.


	18. Capítulo 17: Malas noticias

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y por seguir esta historia. Creo que lo que va a pasar a continuación os va a gustar...

**Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Santana no lo va a matar pero no le ha gustado lo que ha hecho. Ella va a apoyar en todo a Blaine porque no se merecía lo que le ha hecho Sebastian... Aunque no vas a leer el encuentro entre ellos ahora, lo dejo para el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te guste lo que viene ahora. Besos

**Yamii**, muchas gracias. No me odies *Darri pone cara de perrito abandonado en un día de lluvia* No va a perder el bebé pero... Bueno, ahora verás... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 17: MALAS NOTICIAS**_

Santana y Sam apretaban fuertemente las manos de Blaine. El moreno estaba en la camilla de una habitación del hospital, con la parte de la espalda algo elevada para no estar tumbado completamente. La joven estaba a su izquierda junto a su novia y el rubio a su derecha. Todos ellos tenían caras de preocupación y Anderson lloraba en silencio. Nick y Jeff estaban frente a ellos, acababan de explicarles lo sucedido. Sin embargo, ninguno había entendido bien las cosas.

– ¿Todo ha sido un susto? Es decir, no ha perdido al bebé, simplemente el estrés le afectó y por eso casi aborta pero no lo ha hecho, ¿no? – La latina cuestionó y los mayores asintieron.

– Pero el bebé está enfermo. – Evans los miró con desconfianza.

– Tiene un problema en el corazón pero cuando nazca la operaremos. Se le ha diagnosticado pronto. Normalmente suelen pasar años hasta que se descubre. Aunque es genético y lo más probable es que se hagan las pruebas si uno de los padres la tuvo, normalmente no se le da importancia. No es muy grave y, una vez operada, la niña llevará una vida normal. Tendrá que hacerse algunas revisiones y tomar medicación durante un tiempo pero nada más. Todo irá bien, como en toda operación hay riesgos y puede haber complicaciones pero no debéis temer. – El médico aclaró. Su marido lo miró porque se le había escapado una información que todavía no les había dado.

– A Sebastian lo operaron con seis o siete años. Nos lo contó él cuando fuimos a la playa por primera vez y le vimos la cicatriz. – El rubio añadió para tranquilizar a los adolescentes.

– Así que el dientes de caballo es el padre. – Lopez apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amigo. El joven seguía como ido, como si no fuera consciente de donde estaba.

– Lo más probable es que sí, salvo que Elliot o su familia también haya tenido problemas cardíacos. – Aclaró el doctor.

– ¿Sigues teniendo el número de Elliot? – Santana miró a Blaine, que salió de su ensimismamiento y asintió. Ella se acercó a la mesilla donde estaban las cosas de su amigo y cogió el móvil para buscar el número del ex del embarazado. Una vez obtuvo respuesta al otro lado de la línea comenzó a hablar. – No soy Blaine, soy su amiga. Escucha cabeza hueca, necesito saber si en tu familia hay problemas de corazón... – La joven miró a Duval. – Dice que el hermano de su abuelo murió de un infarto pero nada más.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver. – Nick aclaró.

– Vale, con eso es suficiente. Adiós. – La latina colgó el teléfono antes de que Gilbert pudiera decir nada. – Así que... Sebastian es el padre.

– Mi bebé sólo tiene un padre, yo. Ni Sebastian ni Elliot, yo. – Anderson interrumpió.

– Blaine... – Jeff se sentó a su lado. – Sé que estás dolido con Sebastian pero no puedes quitarle su derecho a ser padre. Él se está ilusionando con el bebé y te ama y...

– Y se acostó con Kurt. Estoy cansado, sólo quiero irme con Cooper a Los Angeles y tener una vida tranquila. – El ojimiel se soltó del agarre de sus amigos y comenzó a acariciarse el vientre. – Voy a hacerle mucho daño a mi bebé, sé que muchas personas lo odiarán por el simple hecho de ser hijo de un gay y otros muchos lo odiarán por haber nacido de un hombre gay. Aunque dejara que su otro padre lo viera, todo sería un desastre. Además no tendrá abuelos y eso también es mi culpa... Aun no ha nacido y ya soy un mal padre... Pero lo voy a proteger todo lo que pueda, incluso de su padre.

– Estás siendo muy injusto contigo mismo. – Sterling acarició el pelo del menor. – Estás haciendo lo mejor para tu bebé y no vas a ser un mal padre. Es cierto que podéis tener problemas pero tú no eres el culpable de eso. Entiendo que no quieras hablar con Seb pero... Kurt ha sido una persona muy importante en su vida y durante los últimos años han estado viéndose para tener sexo. Ninguno ha tenido una relación con nadie porque su relación quedó inconclusa. No rompieron, simplemente se distanciaron y de vez en cuando vuelven a estar juntos. Es algo enfermizo, no pueden estar juntos porque sale lo peor de ambos pero no han sabido estar por separado. Sebby estaba aprendiendo contigo y estoy seguro de que volverá a ti...

– Cuando no pueda estar con Kurt. Lo siento Jeff, pero no quiero ser la segunda opción de nadie... ¿Qué pasará cuando Kurt vuelva dentro de unos años y mi hijo me pregunte quién es y por qué papá no pasa tiempo con él esos días? ¿Voy a tener que vivir con la incertidumbre de cuando volverá Kurt y volveré a perder a Sebastian temporalmente? ¿O me tendré que quedar inquieto cuando Seb se lleve a nuestro hijo preguntándome si Kurt aparecerá y se olvidarán de él? Es mi bebé y es mi decisión. Si no tenéis nada más de lo que hablar, me gustaría descansar un poco. – El joven se cruzó de brazos y apartó su mirada de los adultos, intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

– Hay una cosa más... Mientras te hacíamos la ecografía para ver al bebé hemos descubierto su sexo. Es una niña. – Nick habló, forzando una sonrisa. No se sentía nada cómodo con la situación.

El matrimonio salió dejando a los otros a solas. El embarazado agarró el mando para bajar el respaldo y así poder tumbarse de lado mientras seguía acariciándose el vientre. Su bebé era una niña y eso le ilusionaba. Tendría una hermosa princesita a la que amar y cuidar por encima de todo.

* * *

Blaine estaba cansado. Llevaba dos días ingresado para que los médicos tuvieran controlada a la niña para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ya era de noche y ya había cenado por lo que intentó dormir. Sin embargo, las patadas de su hija no le dejaban dormir. Así seguía cuando sintió que la puerta se abría. Sería algún enfermero para cambiarle la bolsa de la vía. Por eso prefirió no abrir los ojos, quería descansar. Los minutos pasaban y no sentía a la persona que había entrado. Aun así, siguió sin mostrarle al intruso que estaba despierto.

Varios minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse...

– La hora de las visitas ya ha acabado. – Jeff susurró.

– Lo sé pero antes vine y Santana no me dejó entrar. – Sebastian informó también en voz baja. – ¿Como están?

– No puedo decirte nada, es secreto profesional. – El rubio miró a su amigo con dolor. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y le dolía no poder ser claro para evitar lo que él consideraba un error.

– Por lo menos dime si me tengo que preocupar por ellos. Como amigo y no como enfermero. – El castaño suplicó.

– Estarán bien. Aunque no va a ser fácil que te perdone. Has tardado dos días en responder a mis llamadas. Nunca he entendido lo que hay entre Kurt y tú. No podéis estar juntos ni separados. – Sterling volvió a mirar hacia el menor y suspiró. – Él te ama ¿sabes? Podríais ser tan felices juntos. Lo ayudarías a cuidar a la niña y formar una familia.

– ¿Niña? ¿Es una niña? – Los ojos verdes del abogado brillaron con la ilusión de pensar en una pequeña castaña y con los ojos de Blaine.

– No debí decir eso. – Murmuró Jeff.

– Gracias. Eres un gran amigo. – Smythe abrazó al otro antes de mirar una última vez a Anderson para salir por la puerta y dejar que el enfermero hiciera su trabajo.

Cuando el menor se quedó solo se puso a llorar. No podía soportar la idea de estar lejos de Sebastian pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su hija y el suyo propio.

* * *

Sebastian volvió a la habitación del hospital donde estaba ingresado Blaine. Sabía que en ese momento Santana estaría en clase y podía visitarlo sin problemas. Sin embargo, cuando entró, se encontró al menor acompañado de una mujer que no conocía, aunque podía intuir que era la madre de Lopez. El moreno estaba sentado, acariciando su vientre y miró con odio hacia el recién llegado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– Venía a verte y a saber como está mi bebé. – El castaño sonrió como un niño cuando ha hecho una travesura y quiere evitar el castigo.

– Tengo una gran noticia para ti. No es tu bebé, es hija de Elliot. Ya no hay nada que te ate a mí. Puedes irte con Kurt siempre que quieras, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí pero ya tengo personas que me ayuden. – El joven siguió acariciando su vientre.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes que es de Elliot? – El ojiverde se sorprendió y sintió como si no pudiera respirar. Jeff acababa de entrar para comprobar los latidos del bebé y se sorprendió por la pregunta del abogado. Miró al menor con intriga.

– Tiene una enfermedad genética, la van a tener que operar. En la familia de Elliot hay casos.

Los otros tres miraron al embarazado. Smythe sentía que le habían roto el corazón porque quería con todas sus fuerzas que ese bebé fuera suyo. Sterling y la señora Lopez lo miraban sorprendidos porque no esperaban que Anderson mintiera con tanta decisión en su obsesión de alejar a Sebastian.

– No me importa que sea de Elliot, quiero hacerme cargo de ella, quiero hacerme cargo de los dos. Te amo, he tenido mucho miedo a decírtelo porque sé que mereces a alguien mejor pero no puedo estar sin ti. He terminado mi relación con Kurt para siempre porque quiero estar contigo. Eres el motivo por el que hace mucho que no salgo a buscar a chicos con los que pasar un rato, por ti he empezado a sentir que el amor también es para mí. No me voy a rendir y voy a ser el padre que necesitas para tu bebé y el novio perfecto para ti. Es sólo pensar en ti y sonrío. Quiero levantarme el resto de mi vida a tu lado, quiero verte graduarte en el instituto y luego en la universidad. Quiero estar a tu lado en los buenos y en los malos momentos y quiero formar una familia a tu lado. No sólo tener este bebé, quiero más, quiero...

– ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero? – Blaine lo interrumpió.

– ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? – El castaño quiso saber.

– Te quiero lejos de mí. – El moreno pronunció cada sílaba con toda la fuerza y claridad que pudo.

Esa frase rompió el corazón del ojiverde. Se sentía como si hubiera muerto en ese instante. Jeff se acercó y lo agarró del brazo con cariño. Sabía que la situación le dolía y quería estar al lado de su amigo aunque sabía que al otro no le gustaría mucho que lo apoyara.

– Señor Smythe. – La madre de Santana habló. – Blaine va a salir del hospital mañana y necesitamos sus cosas porque va a venir a vivir con nosotros. ¿Podrían pasarse los chicos a por ellas hoy?

– Claro, esta tarde cuando salgan del instituto pueden ir a casa. Yo voy ahora a preparar lo que pueda para que no se dejen nada. Adiós. – Se notaba que el abogado estaba a punto de llorar mientras se iba. Una vez la puerta se cerró, el menor soltó el aire que había retenido y se puso a llorar. Sterling salió dejando allí el aparato que había llevado y se acercó a su amigo. Lo agarró del brazo para que se volviera y se miraran a los ojos. Le entristeció ver las lágrimas en la mejilla de su amigo.

– ¿Vas a rendirte? – El rubio preguntó.

– No, no voy a hacerlo. Lo amo y al estar con Kurt me he dado cuenta de que no es lo mismo. Kurt y yo somos muy parecidos pero con Blaine todo sería diferente. Él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no lo voy a perder. Voy a dejarlo descansar pero pronto volveré a su lado. No pienso perderme ni un sólo día en la vida de mi bebé. – Sebastian sonrió a su amigo. Su sonrisa era triste pero él estaba decidido. Ese no sería el punto final a la historia.


	19. Capítulo 18: Lirios y enigmas

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Quiero dejar claro que nunca pretendí que Blaine o Sebastian fueran perfectos. Cometen errores ya sea por su edad, falta de experiencia, inseguridades... Nadie es perfecto y, sobre todo cuando estamos dolidos, nos equivocamos. Evidentemente Blaine se equivoca queriendo apartar a Sebastian de su lado pero eso responde a sus miedos, a su edad y a su enfado (pronto se arrepentirá de eso). Cuando discutimos decimos cosas de las que luego nos podemos arrepentir, cuando estamos enfadados no tomamos las mejores decisiones. Quiero que esto quede claro para que este fic no termine de hundirse definitivamente. ¿Qué hubieseis pensado si después de lo que hizo Sebastian, llega al hospital y Blaine lo recibe con los brazos abiertos? Yo no me habría sentido muy bien que digamos. Sé que todos queremos Seblaine pero todo a su debido tiempo. Aclarado esto, paso a responder a algunos de vuestros comentarios (los que no puedo responder en privado).

**Yamii,** muchas gracias. Blaine estaba enfadado y se ha equivocado, pero no es para odiarlo... Los dos se han equivocado. Tardarán un poquito en volver, tienen mucho que arreglar antes... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

**Guest**, muchas gracias. Sí, Sebastian está castigado por portarse mal XD. Es una nena y van a cuidar todos a los dos, sobre todo porque tiene que salir todo bien. Esperemos que Sebastian se porte bien a partir de ahora... Espero que te guste... Besos

**Bruja Inocente**, muchas gracias. Sé que es una forma de hablar pero ahora entenderás por qué te dije que Santana no lo iba a matar. Blaine estaba dolido y enfadado, pero se equivocó. Las cosas se van a complicar entre ellos... Pero tienen que perdonarse mutuamente... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 18: LIRIOS Y ENIGMAS**_

Sebastian estaba en su apartamento. Había empaquetado algunas de las pertenencias de Blaine para cuando los chicos pasaran a recogerlas. No tenía muchas ganas de nada, estaba destrozado. Sin embargo, quería mantener las esperanzas. No podía pensar en nada que no fuera tener a Anderson entre sus brazos y a su hija con ellos, creciendo feliz con unos padres enamorados. Se esforzaría en conseguir ese sueño.

El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de los amigos del menor mientras él se tomaba el segundo Whisky de la tarde, el alcohol era su mejor aliado cuando estaba deprimido. Se levantó sin ganas y abrió la puerta para ver a Santana, Sam y Brittany con varias cajas y bolsas vacías para recoger las pertenencias del embarazado. No se saludaron, simplemente los dejó pasar y los chicos se distribuyeron por el lugar. La latina se encerró en la habitación del ojimiel, el rubio en el baño y la ojiazul se quedó en el salón. El mayor decidió sentarse en el sofá y mirar como Pierce trabajaba.

– ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi unicornio? Él te ama y tú lo amas a él. – La joven lo miró con inocencia. El castaño sonrió con tristeza, le caía muy bien esa chica tan dulce y cariñosa. Realmente era la única amiga de Blaine que le gustaba. No soportaba a los otros dos.

– Cometí un error y lo lamento tanto. Quiero que me perdone. – El ojiverde se sinceró, sabiendo que esa chica no lo juzgaría.

– Tienes que demostrarle que lo amas. Tiene miedo y está muy dolido. – La rubia comentó.

– Lo intentaré... Britt... ¿Podrías decirme como está la niña? Quiero saberlo todo sobre ella. – El abogado pidió.

– Está bien salvo porque la van a tener que operar cuando nazca. Blaine no lo dice pero está aterrado. Todos los vamos a cuidar a los dos hasta que todo se solucione. Por cierto... A Blaine le gustan los lirios. – Pierce sonrió.

– No sabía lo de los lirios pero... Quiero saber más de la niña. Britt, por favor.

– A Blaine le gustan los lirios. – La ojiazul lo miraba desesperada haciendo gestos como si estuviera diciendo algo obvio.

– Eso ya me lo has dicho pero quiero saber más cosas de la nena. – Smythe dijo con paciencia y la joven se golpeó la frente con la mano, totalmente desesperada.

– Blaine no quiere que la nena conozca a su papá pero él si quiere conocerla. – La estudiante cambió de tema siendo consciente de que el otro no entendería lo que intentaba decirle con los lirios.

– ¿Elliot quiere conocer a la niña? – Sebastian se asombró por lo que acababa de escuchar. La rubia frunció el ceño.

– Se supone que no puedo contarte nada. Blaine nos hizo prometer que no te daríamos información sobre eso.

– No me has contado nada. Puedes estar tranquila. – El castaño intentó tranquilizarla pero se ganó una mirada herida de la otra.

– ¡Sí te lo he contado! ¡Tú no has querido entenderme!

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Sam llegó con una bolsa llena de cosas de Blaine y con un gesto serio al ver la expresión de su amiga.

– He intentado contarle cosas que debe saber pero no me escucha. – Pierce se quejó poniendo un puchero.

– ¡No me ha dicho nada! – El ojiverde se quejó.

– Tranquila Britt... ¿Recuerdas lo que te dice siempre Santana? – La chica asintió mientras su amigo le guiñaba un ojo. – ¿Has terminado aquí? – Él hizo un gesto con la mano señalando la sala y ella negó – Te ayudo.

– ¿Me vas a dejar con la intriga de qué le dice Santana? – El abogado protestó.

– Dice que soy muy inteligente y que por eso a veces la gente no me entiende. Ella me valora por como soy, no por como los demás quieren que sea. – Fue la rubia la que contestó.

– ¿Qué le has hecho a Brittany? – La morena dejó las cosas y se puso frente al sillón donde Smythe estaba sentado.

– ¡Nada! – El mayor se defendió levantando las manos como si la otra fuera una policía y él un ladrón que iba a ser detenido.

– No me ha hecho nada. He intentado contarle cosas pero no entiende que la flor favorita de Blaine es el lirio y que el papá de la nena quiere ver a su hija pero Blaine no le va a dejar. – La ojiazul se mostró frustrada.

– Britt... ¡Eres un genio! – La latina se acercó a su novia y la besó con dulzura. Al separarse miró a Sebastian con asco. – El problema es que él es idiota.

– ¿Por qué no me decís las cosas de una forma normal? – El castaño quiso saber.

– Porque Blaine nos hizo prometer que no te diríamos lo que él no contó, pero no dijo nada de que no te contáramos lo que te ha dicho Britt... – Evans aclaró y luego miró a sus amigos. – Los tres habíamos discutido como darte información sin decirte realmente lo que no podíamos decirte.

Los menores terminaron de recoger las cosas y, cuando todo estuvo listo, los dos rubios salieron. Lopez se volvió para mirar una última vez al adulto.

– Blaine te ama. Creo que se merece a alguien mejor pero te ha elegido a ti. Deja de hacerlo sufrir y compórtate como un hombre. Él también ha cometido errores y tendrás que perdonarlo cuando llegue el momento, pero primero tienes que hacer que te perdone. No va a ser fácil, pero va a ser una manera de saber si él realmente te importa o sólo es un pasatiempo para ti. Recuerda lo que te ha dicho Britt.

Smythe se quedó pensativo cuando la joven cerró la puerta tras ella. No entendía nada de lo que había pasado pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas descubrir el significado de sus palabras.

* * *

Blaine estaba tumbado en el sofá. Esa mañana le habían dado el alta y en ese momento esperaba a que Santana o sus padres llegaran de sus obligaciones. Se encontraba muy incómodo, en una casa que no conocía y solo. Lo único que hacía era acariciarse el redondeado vientre. Mientras estaba en el hospital, se sentía seguro porque había muchas personas y máquinas controlando tanto la salud de su niña como la suya. Sin embargo, en ese momento sentía que cualquier contratiempo podría acabar con la poca felicidad que tenía en ese momento. Sin Sebastian, su pequeña era todo lo que tenía y no sabía qué sería de él si le pasaba algo.

Pensar en Smythe dolía. Era su primer amor y se sentía tan traicionado. La imagen del adulto con Kurt lo perseguía allí donde fuera, torturándole y no dejándole superarlo, olvidarlo.

El timbre sonó y él se levantó para abrir la puerta. Al otro lado se encontró a un repartidor que sostenía una caja, un sobre y una flor amarilla.

– ¿Blaine Anderson? – Preguntó el joven.

– Sí, soy yo. – El menor asintió.

– Firme aquí. – El repartidor le pasó una hoja y Anderson hizo lo que le había pedido.

Una vez el moreno cerró la puerta, se fijó detenidamente en los tres objetos que tenía en las manos. Acercó el hermoso lirio a su nariz, para aspirar el aroma único de esa flor que tanto le gustaba. Después dejó la caja en la mesa y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá para leer la carta.

_El lirio amarillo significa "amarte me hace feliz". No puedo encontrar mensaje más apropiado para lo que siento ahora. Te amo y no me cansaré nunca de demostrártelo. Me equivoqué pero he aprendido. Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Tú sólo dame una oportunidad. Te amo y eso me hace feliz._

_PD: No te comas todos los bombones en un día, tanto chocolate no tiene que ser bueno para la nena._

Blaine pronto reconoció la letra de Smythe. Dejó que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios. ¡Una carta de amor! ¡Había recibido flores, bombones y una carta de amor! Era la primera vez y se sentía tan afortunado... Pero todo cayó sobre él de repente, como un balde de agua fría. Sebastian se había acostado con Kurt y él le había mentido en algo muy importante. No había vuelta a atrás en la situación. Abrió la caja de bombones y comenzó a comer con ansiedad. Era lo único que le quedaba. En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo... ¡El lirio! ¿Sería una casualidad o alguien le había traicionado?

* * *

_* ¿Qué querrá decirle Britt a Sebastian con lo de los lirios? Lo del papá si es más fácil de entender (entre otras cosas porque sabemos qué quiere decir) pero lo otro... _

_Una cosa, yo no conozco el lenguaje de las flores, para saber el significado del lirio lo busqué en Internet. Espero que sea correcto._

_Por cierto, tengo una pequeña duda... ¿Samcedes, Samchel, Fabrevans o un personaje "inventado"? No sé que novia buscarle a Sam para más adelante... Es que me sacas de Blam y no sé a quién ponerle a Sam XD._


	20. Capítulo 19: El nombre de la niña

**N/A:** Este fic poco a poco va llegando al final... Calculo que serán unos 25 capítulos... Así que estamos casi en el drama final... Los que me conocéis sabéis que no suelo hacer fics muy largos (salvo ACH, pero ese es la excepción). Espero que os guste lo que viene... Besos

**Criss**, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste el fic. Parece que será Fabrevans... Aunque no te preocupes, sólo es porque no quiero dejar a Sam solo, pero realmente no vamos a leer mucho de la pareja... Espero que te guste lo que viene... Besos

**Yamii**, cariño. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a todas mis historias. Seblaine... Van a pasar cositas entre ellos todavía. Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 19: EL NOMBRE DE LA NIÑA**_

Nick estaba en la sala de médicos del hospital tomando un café. Sebastian lo había llamado y le había contado algo sobre unos lirios pero no había tenido mucho tiempo. Entre ayudar a Blaine con el alta y luego descansar todo se había complicado porque tanto él como su marido estaban en el turno de noche. Durante los días en los que Anderson estuvo ingresado, el matrimonio había vivido en el hospital. Habían hecho turnos dobles para estar pendientes del menor, no querían ser los últimos en enterarse de algún problema. Sabían que habían descuidado un poco a su amigo durante esos días, pero la salud del ojimiel y de su hija era lo primera. La niña... Por fin tenía nombre y dejaba de ser algo abstracto, aunque le dolía no poder decírselo a Smythe.

– Doctor, ha habido un accidente de tráfico. Traen un bebé de unos dos meses. – Una enfermera entró para informarle.

– Busca a Jeff y dale el aviso. Creo que estaba en la sala de curas.

* * *

El rubio se encontraba cosiendo la ceja de un chico cuando le llamaron para que fueran a urgencias. Dejó a una compañera para que terminara con lo que él estaba haciendo y se fue a buscar a su marido. Era el único motivo para que le interrumpieran en ese momento. En el hospital todos eran conscientes de que el matrimonio Duval-Sterling trabajaba muy bien en equipo. Se complementaban de una manera única y, aunque podían trabajar por separado, eran mucho mejores juntos. Sobre todo, para los pacientes que atendían, los niños. El moreno era médico especializado en pediatría. Tenía conocimientos generales como cualquier médico, pero su especialidad eran los pequeños.

Llegó hasta el lugar donde las ambulancias dejaban a los heridos y allí estaba Nick, con sus guantes de látex ya puestos. El primer vehículo llegó y la pareja vio como bajaban a un bebé en una camilla. Rápidamente lo metieron para realizarle unas pruebas. Al final necesitaron llevarlo a quirófano y operarlo de urgencia.

* * *

Nick salió del quirófano buscando a los familiares del bebé, sin embargo, se encontró a alguien que conocía. Era de asuntos sociales y había tenido que hablar con ella más veces de las que habría deseado. Su presencia no era muy buena señal.

– Hola, Samantha. – El moreno saludó a la mujer. Más o menos tenía su edad, era castaña y muy elegante. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable pero no lo exhibía en exceso.

– Hola. ¿Cómo está el bebé? – Quiso saber ella.

– La operación era delicada pero ha ido bien. Tardará en recuperarse pero no creo que tenga problemas para conseguirlo. – El doctor siguió explicando la situación todo lo detalladamente que pudo.

– Sus padres han fallecido y no tiene familiares vivos. A partir de ahora nosotros somos los que tenemos su custodia.

– Va a necesitar muchos cuidados, te aconsejo que le busquéis una familia pronto. Si no es para darlo en adopción, al menos para que lo acojan.

– De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer.

La mujer se fue mientas que Duval se quedó allí, rellenando la ficha del bebé para que los enfermeros pudieran hacer su trabajo.

* * *

Cuando el turno de Nick y Jeff acabó, decidieron ir a desayunar junto a Sebastian antes de ir a su apartamento a dormir durante horas. El cansancio acumulado era mucho pero querían ayudarlo. Sabían que no habían sido los mejores amigos.

El castaño los dejó pasar, con una sonrisa triste y unas ojeras que mostraban que él tampoco había dormido mucho. El rubio vio en la mesa del salón una caja de bombones, un sobre y un lirio naranja.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó el enfermero mientras lo señalaba.

– Mi regalo para Blaine. Le mandé uno ayer y pienso hacerlo todos los días hasta que me perdone. – Comentó decidido el anfitrión mientras ponía la mano en la parte baja de su amigo para que siguiera caminando hacia la cocina.

Una vez se encontraron allí, se sentaron para empezar a desayunar. Había tortitas, huevos y bacon fritos, ensalada de frutas, café y zumo.

– Todo parece delicioso, gracias Sebastian. – El moreno agradeció antes de sentarse, los demás lo imitaron.

– No tienes que agradecérmelo, habéis pasado malos días y en gran parte ha sido mi culpa. – El abogado bajó la mirada.

– No habría cambiado nada si tú hubieras estado allí, no podríamos haber dejado a Blaine así... ¿Era eso a lo que te referías con los lirios? Lo del regalo, digo. No te entendí. – El médico quiso saber mientras se servía unos huevos de la bandeja.

– Brittany me dijo que a Blaine le gustan los lirios. No sé... Me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas de él que no sé a pesar de que hemos estado viviendo juntos durante meses. Tenía tanto miedo a amarlo y que me amara que dejé pasar muchas cosas. – Smythe estaba triste, pero sus ojos brillaban con esperanza. Esperanza de volver a estar junto a su amado, esperanza de ser un padre para esa niña, aunque biológicamente no fuera suya, esperanza de demostrarle al mundo y a sí mismo que sí podía amar si era con la persona adecuada... Y Blaine era la persona adecuada.

– ¡Oh Dios Mío! Sí, es cierto que no has estado muy pendiente de conocer del todo a Blaine porque temías seguir enamorándolo primero y enamorándote después pero... ¿De qué hablabais cuando Brittany te dijo lo de los lirios?

– Quería información de la nena pero Brittany me dijo eso. – Sebastian se encogió de hombros mientras cogía el vaso que estaba frente a él y bebía un poco de café.

– ¡Es brillante! – Sterling estaba tan emocionado que dejó de comer. – ¿Te dijo algo más?

– ¿Por qué todos decís que es brillante? No entendí nada. Y sí, me dijo que el papá de la nena quería verla pero que Blaine no le dejaría... No sabía que Elliot quería ver al bebé.

– Y no quiere. – Jeff añadió con una sonrisa pícara. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero quería que Sebastian se enterara de que era su bebé.

– No lo sé, para mí nada tiene sentido. – El castaño pasó sus manos por su cara, desesperado.

– Pronto lo tendrá, ya lo verás.

* * *

Blaine, Santana, Brittany y Sam estaban sentados en el sillón, hablando de los últimos cotilleos del instituto para que el moreno se enterara de todo. La rubia estaba entre su novia y el embarazado y tenía un bol lleno de chucherías en su regazo. Los demás cogían de vez en cuando alguna, mientras criticaban a todos sus compañeros.

El timbre sonó y la latina se levantó para abrir la puerta. Frente a ella se encontró a un repartidor que la miró con una sonrisa fingida a la que ella respondió con el mismo gesto.

– ¿Vive aquí Blaine Anderson? – El recién llegado preguntó.

– Así es... ¿Trae algo para él? – La chica preguntó y el otro asintió. Le dio una caja, un sobre y un lirio naranja.

– Firme aquí. – El joven le acercó una carpeta con unos papeles y ella firmó donde le había pedido antes de devolvérselo. Se despidieron de forma cortés antes de que Lopez volviera al salón junto a sus amigos.

Santana se acercó a su amigo y le entregó los regalos y rápidamente él abrió el sobre para leer la nota.

_El lirio naranja significa "ardo de amor por ti". Es algo totalmente cierto, yo ardo de amor por ti. Te amo más que a nadie en este mundo y te lo voy a demostrar. La llama de ese amor no se apagará por mucho que vayas a tener una hija de otro o por mucho que intentes alejarme de ti. No me rendiré tan fácilmente._

_PD: Cuida a mi nena, su papi la ama con locura a ella también. _

– ¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito! – La ojiazul puso sus manos sobre su corazón, le encantaba ver como Sebastian se esforzaba en recuperar su familia.

– Debo decir que me dio ganas de vomitar. – La latina no sería tan clara como su novia en demostrar su agrado por ese gesto.

– Voy a poner la flor en agua. – El ojimiel comentó, acercando el lirio a su nariz para poder aspirar su aroma. Se levantó y fue hasta su habitación. Junto a su cama, sobre la mesilla, se encontraba el lirio amarillo que había recibido el día anterior, en un jarrón de cristal transparente. Metió la nueva flor junto a la otra y cogió el jarrón para ir al salón junto a sus amigos. Cuando llegó, les enseñó las dos flores con un gesto de desconfianza. – ¿Quién se lo ha contado?

– Yo no. – Comentaron los tres a la vez.

– ¿Pretendéis que me crea que ésto sólo es casualidad?

– Blaine... Vale, la niña se va a llamar Lily, pero que tú recibas unos lirios no tiene que estar relacionado, por mucho que Lily signifique lirio. Ninguno de nosotros ha sido... ¿Sabes si Jeff o Nick se lo han dicho? – Lopez preguntó.

– No lo sé. – El embarazado suspiró y se sentó junto a sus amigos, dejando las flores en la mesa frente al sillón, junto a la caja y a la carta. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sam y acarició su vientre.

– Tranquilo, Bro. Tarde o temprano Sebastian sabrá su nombre y es algo normal. No sé por qué no quieres que sepa nada. Él está preocupado. – El rubio comentó

– Lo sé, como también sé que tarde o temprano descubrirá que le mentí y que Lily es su hija, que volveré a dejarme llevar por sus encantos y volveré con él y que me odiará cuando se entere de mi mentira. Todo eso lo sé, pero no deja de ser doloroso. – Anderson cerró los ojos.

– ¿Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste? – Santana quiso saber.

– Sí.

– Siempre puedes rectificar. – La morena aclaró, haciendo que Blaine abriera los ojos para mirarla. Tal vez su amiga tuviera razón y era el momento de hacer las cosas bien. Había cometido un error llevado por el miedo, el dolor y el rencor. Se había arrepentido muy poco después y había pedido a todos a su alrededor que no le dijeran nada a Sebastian por temor a que descubriera su mentira. No quería estar con él pero era consciente de que no podía vivir sin él. ¿Qué parte ganaría? ¿Su razón o el corazón?


	21. Capítulo 20: Empezar de nuevo

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. Está llegando a su fin... Creo que serán 25 capítulos... Así que preparados para el final... Espero que os guste...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 20: EMPEZAR DE NUEVO**_

Sebastian estaba limpiando el apartamento. Era domingo y era el día de limpieza. Acababa de terminar con el baño y la cocina, por lo que estaba en el salón. Desde que Blaine se había ido todo era más difícil. No sólo porque el moreno se encargaba de gran parte de las tareas domésticas, también porque lo extrañaba demasiado. Esa mañana le había mandado a Blaine los regalos, un lirio rojo que significa amor ardiente, una carta y otra caja con dulces.

El timbre sonó y pensó que serían Nick y Jeff, que habrían ido a visitarlo para que no estuviera solo. Agradecía los maravillosos amigos que tenía. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se quedó asombrado. Anderson estaba frente a él, con las mejillas un poco rojas por la vergüenza y con las tres flores en la mano.

El castaño sonrió, no sabía qué decir. Amaba a ese chico que sujetaba su vientre constantemente. Le encantaba ese gesto, era como si protegiese a la niña, como si ese fuera su tesoro más preciado.

– ¿Vas a dejarme pasar? – El menor preguntó con una expresión seria en la cara.

– S-Sí, claro. – El ojiverde se hizo a un lado y el moreno entró en la casa. – ¿Quieres algo? Algo de beber o de comer...

– Quiero hablar contigo. Nada más. – El más bajo aclaró.

Los dos se sentaron en el sillón a cierta distancia. Se miraban a los ojos pero no sabían qué decirse. El mayor deseaba pedirle perdón otra vez, decirle que lo amaba y que no volvería a cometer ese error. Por su parte, el ojimiel pensaba en cómo dirigir esa conversación para aclarar todo lo que tenía que decir.

– ¿Te han gustado los lirios? – El abogado preguntó.

– Me han encantado pero... ¿Por qué lirios? – El estudiante quiso saber.

– Te gustan los lirios, ¿no? Además, todos llevan mensajes muy adecuados y románticos. – El más alto se encogió de hombros.

– Sí, bueno. Pensé que era por la niña. – Anderson evitó la mirada del otro.

– ¿Qué tienen que ver los lirios con la niña? – El corazón de Smythe latió con fuerza. Por fin iba a descubrir lo que había intentado decirle Brittany. Estaba deseando que llegara ese momento.

– Se va a llamar Lily Anderson. – Aclaró Blaine.

– Lily... – Sebastian susurró, pensando que era lo más hermoso que jamás había escuchado. – Me encanta.

– Me alegra que te guste... Seb, hay otra cosa que tengo que contarte. – El moreno miró al otro con temor pero el castaño no se dio cuenta. Había perdido cualquier parte de cordura al escuchar al menor llamarlo de una manera tan familiar... Seb...

– Te escucho.

– El bebé sí es tuyo. Eres el padre de Lily. Te mentí porque no quería que estuvieras cerca de ella, me había dolido tanto que te acostaras con Kurt... – Las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del joven. Su llanto se intensificaba mientras abrazaba su vientre. Volvía a sentirse mal consigo mismo por la mentira y mal con el otro por la infidelidad.

– Blaine, tranquilízate. No es bueno que te alteres, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez. – El ojiverde agarró al otro por los hombros. – Por favor, respira y relájate.

El más bajo cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar. Tenía que tranquilizarse por el bien de su niña. Las manos del otro bajaban y subían por sus brazos, intentando transmitirle algo de serenidad.

– ¿Mejor? – Smythe preguntó cuando el otro abrió los ojos. El ojimiel asintió tímido.

– Lo siento, todo esto es difícil y...

– Lo sé, hay mucho que solucionar. ¿Por qué dices que la niña es mi hija? – El más alto comentó.

– ¿Recuerdas la enfermedad genética? Es en el corazón. Nick y Jeff dicen que a ti también te operaron de pequeño. Por eso dicen que tú eres el padre. Yo... No debí mentirte pero quería irme lejos, quería dejar de sufrir y pensé que en Los Angeles podría estar mejor. – Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas. Odiaba estar tan sensible.

– Blaine, por favor. Deja de llorar. Todo está bien, no tienes que preocuparte. La niña estará bien, yo fui operado y estoy seguro de que Nick será el que opere a Lily. No hay nada que temer.

Smythe lo abrazó. En ese momento no le importaba nada que no fuera que Anderson dejara de llorar. Sabía que a pesar de que había salido del hospital, tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma. Tenía que cuidarse y su estado emocional no era bueno para él o la niña. Los brazos de Sebastian fueron reconfortantes para el menor, que se dejó mimar.

– Lo siento.

– No, mi niño. No tienes que pedirme perdón. Yo he sido el que se ha equivocado. Debí resistirme a Kurt, debí valorarte antes. – El castaño besó la frente del otro sin romper el abrazo.

– Yo te mentí, intenté hacerte daño ocultándote que Lily es tu hija. – El moreno seguía sollozando.

– Sh... – El ojiverde susurró para que dejara de hablar. – Lo solucionaremos todo. Sólo necesitamos tiempo. Ahora lo que quiero es que dejes de llorar y te relajes.

Al final, con tanto llanto, el menor se quedó dormido en los brazos del otro. Con mucho esfuerzo lo llevó a la cama para después llamar a los señores Lopez y explicarles que se quedaba a dormir. No creía que, después de todo lo pasado, fuera bueno que el menor se despertara y fuera a su casa.

* * *

Nick y Jeff estaban en su turno. Les tocaba trabajar por las mañanas y habían madrugado en exceso. El sueño les vencía porque apenas habían tenido tiempo para descansar ese fin de semana. Fueron a comprobar el estado del bebé que había tenido el accidente. Por suerte, parecía que mejoraba muy lentamente. Al salir de la habitación, se encontraron con la asistenta social.

– Samantha. El bebé va mejorando. Espero que le encuentres una familia pronto porque va a necesitar muchos cuidados. – El médico comentó.

– De echo, ya la tenemos. El viernes, al salir de aquí fui a la base de datos y estuve revisando las solicitudes de adopción. Encontré un matrimonio perfecto. Un médico y un enfermero... ¿Por qué yo no sabía que queríais adoptar?

– Nunca se me había ocurrido comentártelo. – Duval se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Querríais haceros cargo del bebé? Podríamos tramitar la adopción como urgente por su estado.

– Por supuesto. – El rubio dijo inmediatamente. – ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

La mujer les explicó todos los pasos a seguir a partir de ese momento. Los tres se quedaron hablando durante mucho rato. Querían hacer las cosas lo más rápidamente posible.

* * *

Sebastian fue a casa de los Lopez después de trabajar. Esa mañana Blaine se había despedido de él con un beso en los labios antes de ir allí para asistir a sus clases. Él se había ido a su despacho y desde allí recibió la llamada de un emocionado Jeff diciéndole que lo necesitaban para unos papeles de adopción. Como era lógico, él se había puesto a eso inmediatamente. Pronto los Duval-Sterling serían un miembro más.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, una seria señora Lopez lo miró de arriba a bajo. Su mirada no era nada alentadora pero no sabía por qué. Él no había hecho nada malo. Sólo había escuchado al menor y lo había dejado descansar.

– Tengo que hablar contigo. Pasa. – La mujer dijo muy seria. El castaño la siguió y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Anderson acariciando su vientre. ¿En serio? Parecía que no sabía hacer otra cosa. Se sentó junto a él y puso su mano sobre la del menor.

– Usted dirá. – El ojiverde la invitó a hablar.

– Hasta ahora, vosotros habéis hecho lo que habéis querido pero eso se acabó. No podéis llamarme para decirme que Blaine pasará la noche fuera sin esperar a que yo lo autorice. Santana tiene normas y Blaine también debe tenerlas. No dormirá fuera de casa sin mi permiso, cada vez que salga deberá preguntarme la hora a la que debe volver y cumplirá con sus obligaciones. – La madre de Santana estaba enfadada.

– Me parece justo. Siento no haber hecho las cosas bien ayer pero Blaine vino a hablar y estaba muy nervioso. Se quedó dormido y temía despertarlo y que volviera a ponerse nervioso. – El abogado se disculpó.

– Eso me lleva al castigo que le voy a imponer a Blaine por eso. – La señora Lopez siguió. – Dos semanas sin salir. Sebastian podrá venir a verte durante la tarde pero nada de encerraros en la habitación.

– El castigo me parece excesivo. – Smythe intentó mediar.

– Entiendo que has estado acostumbrado a que nadie se preocupara por Blaine pero ya no es así. Si Santana hubiera hecho ésto, la habría castigado de la misma manera. Puedes quedarte un rato. – La mujer se fue dejándolos solos.

Sebastian se volvió hacia el menor que le dirigió una sonrisa triste. No le gustaba que lo hubieran castigado pero tenían que afrontar las cosas. El castaño lo abrazó y le besó la frente. No habían vuelto todavía, no habían hablado de qué pasaría a partir de ese momento. El día anterior el menor había estado tan afectado que no había querido poner más presión sobre él.

– Tenemos que hablar. – El ojiverde aclaró sin romper el abrazo.

– Lo sé. ¿Me has perdonado la mentira? – El moreno susurró.

– Claro que sí. Tenías miedo y te entiendo. ¿Tú me has perdonado?

– No del todo. Seb... Lo siento pero me sigue doliendo mucho... Dame tiempo. Creo que deberíamos ir despacio. Corrimos demasiado y traspasamos líneas antes de tiempo. Tal vez debamos empezar a construir la relación de cero para que esta vez sea sólida.

– Me encargaré de compensar cada lágrima que has derramado por mi.


	22. Capítulo 21: Cosas para Lily

**N/A:** Parece que lo de los 25 capítulos va a ser cierto, de momento os puedo decir que voy adelantada escribiendo, por lo que si hay capítulo extra estos días que no os extrañe. No voy a hacer la secuela, haré el epílogo y dos capítulos especiales después para contaros las dos ideas principales que tengo y con eso terminaré el fic.

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 21: COSAS PARA LILY**_

Sebastian y Blaine pasaron a verse todos los días. El castaño iba a casa de los Lopez con más lirios y dulces, aunque ya no llevaba cartas, no las necesitaba. Cada día le recordaba lo mucho que lo amaba y no sólo con palabras. La señora Lopez pudo apreciar como era la relación "gracias" al castigo y estaba tranquila, aunque odiaba las discusiones de su hija y el abogado. El moreno se dejaba mimar y querer, todavía había momentos en los que el recuerdo de Kurt le atormentaba pero poco a poco avanzaban.

El sexto mes de embarazo llegó con los primeros días calurosos del mes de mayo y los preparativos para la llegada de Lily se hacían cada vez más necesario. Por eso, Anderson y Smythe fueron a una tienda acompañados de sus amigos. Nick y Jeff también tenían cosas que comprar ya que acababan de terminar los papeles de la adopción de Eddie, el bebé que seguía en el hospital pero pronto saldría para ir a su casa. A los tres mayores les parecía mentira compartir ese momento, jamás habrían pensado en hacer esa compra juntos, pero eso les encantaba.

– Tiene que ser esta cuna. – Santana señalaba una cuna de madera, clásica y elegante... La más cara de la tienda.

– No... – El ojimiel susurró.

– ¿Por qué no? – El castaño se acercó y le pasó la mano por los hombros. – Es preciosa.

– Es muy cara. Lily va a dormir igual de cómoda en una más barata. – El embarazado frunció el ceño mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

– Bueno... Es el primer nieto de mis padres, están tan ilusionados que me han mandado bastante dinero. Además, llevo ahorrando desde que nos enteramos para comprar todo. – El ojiverde besó la sien del menor.

– Cooper me ha mandado dinero para que compremos cosas también, dice que es su primer regalo para su sobrinita. – El más bajo comentó.

– ¿Ves? Podemos comprar esta cuna... Por una vez, le daré la razón a Satán. – Smythe comentó antes de acercarse a la dependienta para indicarle su elección.

Después de eso siguieron eligiendo el carrito, la bañera y todo lo necesario para los dos niños. Las dos parejas lo hacían de diferente manera. Jeff y Nick tenían prisa pero llevaban mucho tiempo esperando ese momento. Sebastian y Blaine estaban más tranquilos en su búsqueda pero no estaban tan preparados. Mucho menos el menor que cada vez estaba más asustado con todo lo que se venía.

Brittany, Santana y Sam habían reunido algo de dinero y le compraron una muñeca de trapo, además de que sus madres les habían dado dinero para que le compraran algo de ropa. Además, Sebastian y Nick le compraron algo al bebé del otro sin ser conscientes de que elegían el mismo oso de peluche pero de distinto color, uno en rosa y otro en azul. Era un regalo que ambos esconderían hasta que llegara el momento de que los dos bebés llegaran a casa.

– Tengo hambre. – El embarazado se quejó cuando salían de la tienda. No llevaban ninguna bolsa porque el servicio a domicilio de la tienda les llevaría todo a casa al día siguiente.

– ¿Cuándo no? – El castaño lo abrazó por la espalda, poniendo sus manos sobre el redondeado vientre del otro.

– Tengo que comer por dos. – Se defendió el joven.

– Comes por cuatro. – El abogado respondió haciendo que todos rieran. El ojimiel hizo un puchero y Smythe le dio un casto beso en los labios. – Invito a todos a un helado.

* * *

Jeff entró a la habitación de Eddie en el hospital. Lo había visitado mucho durante los ratos que tenía de descanso durante todos esos días pero ese era especial. Por fin habían firmado los últimos papeles y ya podía considerarse el padre del bebé en todos los sentidos. No pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento. Al día siguiente montarían la habitación para él y todo estaría listo para cuando le dieran el alta.

A sus tres meses de vida, el pequeño llevaba uno ingresado en ese hospital. Los cuidados de todos habían conseguido que se recuperara más rápido de lo que habían pensado. Con algo de suerte, no le quedarían secuelas cuando fuera mayor, aunque le costaría más de lo normal aprender a andar o coger cosas, pero nada que los cuidados de sus nuevos amorosos padres no pudieran solucionar.

El rubio cogió en brazos a su pequeño, haciendo que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Por fin lo sostenía como su padre y no como un enfermero, por mucho que llevara el pijama y la bata del hospital. Se volvió hacia la ventana y comenzó a cantar una dulce nana mientras lo mecía con amor y suavidad.

Nick iba a entrar pero se quedó en la puerta, observando la tierna imagen de su marido con su hijo. Era algo mágico, algo que nunca pensó que llegaría a vivir, no cuando todo el mundo les ponía tantos impedimentos para adoptar. Sin embargo, lo habían conseguido, eran padres.

El moreno se acercó y abrazó a su esposo por la espalda, poniendo sus manos bajo los brazos de su marido, como si le ayudara a sostener el peso del bebé.

– Lo conseguimos. – El moreno susurró. Estaba de puntillas para poder apoyar su barbilla en el hombro del otro y poder ver a su bebé en los brazos de su esposo.

– No me lo puedo creer. – El más alto no apartaba sus ojos del niño que dormía tranquilo.

– Es hermoso. Tengo mucha suerte de teneros a los dos en mi vida. – El doctor susurró.

– Si todo va bien, en una semana estará en casa.

* * *

Sebastian y Blaine habían preparado las cosas para la bienvenida de Eddie. El castaño tenía una copia de las llaves y había llevado una tarta, globos y el regalo que le había comprado al bebé. El moreno le había comprado ropa. Nick y Jeff entraron con el niño en brazos y fueron recibidos por sus amigos.

– Es precioso. – El menor susurró al verlo. El abogado sí había ido al hospital a conocerlo pero le habían prohibido al joven ir. Duval temía que viera algo que le afectara. En la unidad de pediatría del hospital había muchos bebés, muchas enfermedades. En el estado del ojimiel, no era bueno que pensara en todo lo malo que le podría pasar a su hija, menos cuando ya sabía que tenía un problema. – ¿Puedo cogerlo?

– Claro. – El rubio sonrió y todos fueron al salón.

Anderson se sentó y el enfermero le pasó al bebé, que emitió una pequeña queja de incomodidad al ser cambiado de postura y alejarse de un olor que le resultaba familiar.

– Tranquilo. Soy Blaine, voy a ser tu tío, al menos, eso dicen tus papás. Realmente sólo soy amigo de Nick y Jeff. Si yo soy tu tío, eso convierte a Lily en tu prima. Ya os imagino a los dos corriendo juntos cuando aprendáis a andar. Aun faltan tres meses para que conozcas a Lily. – El estudiante comenzó a hablar con Eddie, que tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba a quién lo sostenía como si entendiese todo lo que le decía aunque no era así.

– Va a ser un gran padre. – Sterling susurró a su mejor amigo, al verlo emocionado con la imagen del amor de su vida con un bebé en brazos.

– Dentro de tres meses a quien cogerá será a Lily. – Smythe respondió, también hablando en voz baja.

– ¿Estás ansioso? – Jeff quiso saber.

– Aterrado, no sé si seré buen padre, no sé si seré buen novio... Va a ser mucha responsabilidad. – Sebastian aclaró.

– Piensa que para él es más difícil. Tiene dieciocho años y todo es nuevo para él. Nunca había tenido novio, nunca había estado enamorado, la paternidad le quedaba lejos y no ha tenido un buen modelo al que intentar imitar. Nosotros vamos a estar para él, pero tú debes estar también. Tienes que ser fuerte por los dos, sobre todo cuando sus fuerzas flaqueen. Va a necesitar a sus padres en muchos momentos, va a necesitar que lo amen y tú eres el que debe estar ahí para él. – El rubio comentó.

– Lo estaré, haré todo lo posible por no fallarle otra vez.


	23. Capítulo 22: Todo va más deprisa de lo

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Este capítulo es especial, espero que os guste. No soy muy descriptiva en alguna parte porque no quiero liarme con detalles que no sé si sabré resolver...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 22: TODO VA MÁS DEPRISA DE LO QUE DEBERÍA**_

Junio llegó cálido y soleado. Blaine ya había acabado todas sus obligaciones, había sacado unas notas excelentes y ya no tenía que estudiar. La NYU lo había admitido y podría estudiar ahí para ser profesor, los directores habían entendido la situación y estaban dispuestos a ayudarle. Podría incorporarse a algunas clases tan pronto se recuperara del parto para ver si podía seguirlas sin problema. Habían sido muy comprensivos, sobre todo gracias al apoyo de Sebastian, que se había identificado como abogado antes de exponer el caso.

Brittany, Santana, Sam y Blaine fueron al parque a pasar la tarde de sábado. Habían preparado comida y una manta para sentarse. Buscaron un lugar tranquilo, donde el moreno pudo apoyarse en un árbol ya que tenía fuertes dolores de espalda por el peso de su bebé.

Llevaban una media hora allí cuando a lo lejos vieron a Sebastian, Jeff y Nick. El moreno empujaba el carrito de Eddie. Al ver a los chicos, los tres adultos se dirigieron allí. El rubio sacó a su hijo del capazo y caminó por el césped hasta donde estaban los menores, seguido por los otros dos.

– ¡Eddie! – Brittany alargó sus brazos para pedir que le entregaran al bebé con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Hola a todos. – Santana saludó más tranquila mientras su novia cogía en brazos al pequeño.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – El castaño se sentó al lado del embarazado y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El tiempo había pasado y las cosas estaban mejor entre ellos. No eran novios oficiales todavía pero cada día se acercaban más a ese momento.

– Tomar el sol, hay que absorber vitamina D. – La latina respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyando sus manos en el césped para que los rayos de sol iluminaran gran parte de su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué tal has descansado? – El abogado parecía preocupado.

– No muy bien. La nena no para de moverse y la espalda me duele mucho. – El ojimiel explicó acariciándose el vientre.

– ¿Puedo? – Duval se acercó a él y señaló su tripa.

– Sí, claro... ¿Hay algo mal? – Anderson se asustó.

– No, tranquilo. Es sólo que la incomodidad suele venir más adelante, no es que sea imposible que la notes en el séptimo mes pero suele ser para el último. Sólo quiero comprobar su posición. – El médico se agachó.

– Su pie está aquí. – El menor señaló su costado para después señalar el otro. – Y la cabeza aquí.

– Perfecto. – El doctor no llegó a tocar su vientre, ya tenía la información que quería.

– ¿Vas a explicarnos? – Smythe cuestionó.

– Quería asegurarme de que no está preparándose para salir. Pero no está en posición todavía. Blaine, cuídate, aliméntate bien y me parece buena idea que pasees y tomes algo de sol. – Nick comentó.

– Tú dile que coma, como si necesitara que se lo digan. Si no hace más que comer y tocarse la tripa. – Sebastian añadió divertido.

Siguieron hablando un rato, hasta que los mayores los dejaron solos para seguir con su paseo.

* * *

Sebastian se alteró al ver a Brittany corriendo hacia ellos. Nick y Jeff estaban nerviosos, no sabían que podía ir mal, sólo habían pasado quince minutos desde que se habían alejado de ellos. La joven llegó a su lado, respirando con dificultad y sujetándose el pecho. Pudieron ver que tenía unas marcas de dedos en los brazos.

– ¿Britt? – El castaño se adelantó.

– Se acercaron, eran muchos. Sam y Tana han intentado protegerlo pero no han podido. – La rubia comentó entre lágrimas.

– Quédate con Eddie. – Duval pidió y los tres fueron corriendo hasta donde estaban los chicos.

* * *

Blaine estaba tumbado tocándose el vientre con una expresión de dolor. A su lado, Sam sangraba por la nariz pero no le prestaba mucha atención a eso. Sólo estaba pendiente de su amigo. Al otro lado, Santana estaba despeinada y con un golpe en la mejilla. A su alrededor, varias personas que se habían acercado a ayudar.

– ¿Cómo está? – Nick se acercó a ellos y se agachó.

– Tiene contracciones muy fuertes. – La joven intentó mantener la compostura.

– ¿Habéis llamado a una ambulancia? – Jeff quiso saber.

– Está de camino. – Un desconocido a su lado respondió.

– Seb, llama al hospital. Avisa que necesitamos un quirófano y al ginecólogo de guardia para un posible parto prematuro de alto riesgo. – Duval ordenó entregándole su teléfono. – Blaine, necesito que te centres en respirar. Sé que duele y que estás asustado pero tienes que estar tranquilo. Voy a estar contigo en todo momento, tenemos que centrarnos en que Lily esté bien. Ahora no podemos hacer nada que no sea esperar a la ambulancia. En el hospital veremos como está todo y si provocamos el parto o no.

El embarazado asintió, tenía gran dolor en su vientre y estaba aterrado. Faltaban dos meses para que saliera de cuentas y temía lo que podía pasar. Sebastian se puso junto a él y lo acariciaba con amor, intentando calmarlo. Cada contracción hacía que el menor gritara y apretara con fuerza las manos de sus amigos. La ambulancia llegó junto en el momento en el que rompía aguas, haciendo que todos supieran que había llegado el momento del parto.

* * *

Nick estaba poniéndose los guantes con ayuda de Jeff. Los dos iban a estar presentes en la cesárea que practicarían a Blaine para que Lily pudiera nacer sin problemas. Ellos serían los que comprobaran el estado de la niña, por algo el moreno estaba especializado en pediatría. El matrimonio se miró a los ojos con preocupación pero decisión antes de entrar al quirófano.

Anderson estaba tumbado en la camilla cuando sus amigos entraron. El médico se acercó a él con una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora.

– Vamos a dormirte y cuando despiertes todo habrá pasado. – Duval miró al anestesista para que le colocara la mascarilla. – Quiero que cuentes hacía atrás empezando por el diez. Ya sabes, diez, nueve...

– Diez, nueve... O...cho... – El menor se había dormido y ese fue el momento en el que se empezó la operación.

* * *

Nick entró en la sala de espera junto a su marido. Allí pudo ver como Brittany mecía en sus brazos al pequeño Eddie intentando que estuviera lo más tranquilo posible. Santana y Sam estaban sentados en unas sillas, con sus manos entrelazadas. La joven ni siquiera se había peinado y el rubio había ido a que le miraran la nariz y la tenía tapada con un protector porque estaba rota. Sebastian estaba sentado pasando su mano por su pelo una y otra vez, claramente nervioso.

El rubio fue el primero en verlos y rápidamente se levantó, seguido por los demás. Todos los miraban con ansiedad y preocupación. Duval era consciente que ni su expresión ni la de su esposo eran tranquilizadoras.

– ¿Cómo están? – Smythe preguntó.

– July está bien. Ha nacido prematura y por eso está en la incubadora. Sin embargo, no tenemos motivos por el que preocuparnos. Hay riesgos, eso es normal, pero la mayoría de bebés en sus condiciones sobreviven. – Nick explicó y todos suspiraron aliviados.

– ¿Podemos verla? – Pierce preguntó, aun con Eddie en sus brazos.

– Jeff os acompañará. – El médico aclaró.

– ¿Y Blaine? – El castaño quiso saber, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Conocía demasiado a sus amigos para saber que algo no iba bien.

– El parto ha sido muy difícil. Ha habido muchas complicaciones... – Duval suspiró. – Está en coma y no sabemos si despertará o cuando lo hará.

Las manos de Evans agarraron a Sebastian antes de que éste cayera al suelo. La noticia había conseguido que sus piernas perdieran fuerza y ya no podían mantenerlo en pie. Jeff ayudó al otro rubio a llevarlo a una silla y sentarlo ahí.

– Seb... – El enfermero susurró. – Tienes que estar tranquilo. No pierdas la esperanza. Tienes que cuidar de Lily mientras Blaine no pueda. Céntrate en que tienes a Lily y ella va a depender de ti hasta que Blaine pueda cuidarla.

– ¿Puedo ver a Blaine? – Los ojos verdes del abogado brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas.

– En unos minutos, tienen que terminar de prepararlo. ¿Quieres ver a Lily antes? – Sterling ofreció.

– No, prefiero esperar a que me dejéis ver a Blaine.

* * *

Jeff, Santana, Sam y Brittany entraban al lugar donde estaban los bebés. El rubio los dirigió hasta una de las incubadoras donde descansaba una pequeña castaña. Tenía su dedo metido en la boca y parecía tan frágil que todos temían tocarla. El mayor la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Mientras había ayudado a su marido a comprobar su salud, había estado tan concentrado que no había tenido tiempo para fijarse en la niña.

– ¿Está todo bien? – La latina lo miró con tristeza.

– Sí, es sólo que... No me había fijado antes... – El enfermero sacó su móvil y les mostró a los jóvenes una foto de Sebastian de bebé.

– Son idénticos. No hay duda de quién es el padre. – La morena comentó.

– Es una pena que Sebastian no lo vea por sí mismo. – Brittany comentó, haciendo que su novia la abrazara.

– Es una reacción normal. No es el primer padre que se niega a ver a su hija porque su pareja a estado a punto de morir en el parto. Necesita tiempo y, por suerte, Lily no va a estar sola este tiempo. – Sterling sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba la pequeña que seguía ajena a todos los problemas a su alrededor.


	24. Capítulo 23: Luces y sombras

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Dije que serían 25 capítulos pero no estoy segura, tal vez sean 26 o 27... No sé... Espero que os guste...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 23: LUCES Y SOMBRAS**_

– ¡Sebastian! – Anne Smythe entró en la habitación donde estaba ingresado Blaine. El castaño estaba sentado junto a la cama de Anderson. El menor estaba conectado a varios aparatos que comprobaban su estado.

– ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí? – El abogado se levantó de la silla y se acercó para besarla en la mejilla.

– Jeff me llamó preocupado porque alguien no quiere ver a su hija. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Crees que no es tuya? Podemos hacer las pruebas de paternidad, no habría problema. – La mujer quiso saber. Hacía dos días que había sido abuela y su hijo aun no había visto a Lily. Ni siquiera había abandonado la habitación donde estaba el joven Anderson.

– No es eso, es mi hija... No quiero alejarme de Blaine. No quiero que esté solo cuando despierte. – El ojiverde miró con amor al joven que estaba tumbado.

– Pero él no estará solo. – La madre abrió la puerta y dejó que un chico entrara. – Mira, este apuesto caballero de aquí... Sam, ¿verdad? – El rubio asintió con una tímida sonrisa. – Él se ha ofrecido a quedarse con Blaine mientras tú y yo vamos a conocer a mi nieta.

– No sé si...

– Tonterías. Vamos.

* * *

Sebastian y Anne entraron caminando despacio a la sala donde estaban todos los bebés prematuros que necesitaban algo de tiempo en la incubadora. Allí estaba Jeff, atendiendo a uno de los niños. Se acercaron al rubio que, en cuanto los vio, sonrió sinceramente.

– ¿Venís a conocer a Lily? – El enfermero quiso saber.

– S-sí... – El castaño estaba nervioso. No se había parado a pensar que en esa sala estaba su hija, esa que él y Blaine habían estado esperando durante meses, esa niña que había conseguido unirlos más y darse cuenta de que no podían seguir como estaban antes. Era ese bebé que había sido fruto del amor.

Sterling los dirigió hasta una de las últimas incubadoras y sonrió hacia una pequeña castaña que dormía tranquilamente.

– Es muy buena, no llora mucho. Suele dormir con el dedo en la boca, come bastante bien y es muy tranquila. – Jeff comentó.

– ¿Puedo... Puedo cogerla? – El castaño estaba emocionado y sonrió cuando su amigo asintió.

El enfermero sacó a la niña de la incubadora y se la pasó al feliz papá, que la miraba como si fuera lo más precioso en ese mundo.

– Es preciosa... – El abogado empezó a moverla con delicadeza.

– Es igual a ti de pequeño. – La señora Smythe comentó con una sonrisa.

– Es mucho más guapa que yo. – El padre del bebé comentó sin apartar su mirada del pequeño bulto en sus brazos.

Anne besó la frente de su hijo y luego hizo lo mismo con la pequeña. En ese momento se sintieron felices aunque faltaba algo para que su felicidad fuera completa. Y eso era que Blaine despertara.

* * *

Sebastian salía de la habitación de Blaine. Dos semanas habían pasado y Lily ya había recibido el alta, por lo que Anne y Cooper se encargaban de la niña mientras el castaño esperaba a que el menor se despertara. Cada vez le dejaban pasar menos tiempo allí porque tenía que encargarse de su hija.

El mayor de los Anderson lo estaba esperando en la puerta de hospital junto al carrito del bebé. El ojiverde se acercó y se asomó para ver a la pequeña.

– Hola Lily. ¿Te lo has pasado bien con el tío Coop? – El abogado la miró pero no la cogió en brazos. No era bueno que se acostumbrara porque debía aprender a estar tranquila por sí sola.

– Acaba de tomar el biberón, por lo que no tienes de qué preocuparte... ¿A que soy el mejor tío del mundo? – El ojiazul sonrió.

– Claro, sobre todo por venir a ayudar. No tenías por qué venirte a Nueva York...

– No es por ti, es por Squirrel. Haría cualquier cosa por él.

– Aun así, gracias.

Anderson entró al hospital y Smythe comenzó a caminar hacia casa, dejando que la suave brisa de la tarde despejara la tristeza que siempre le invadía al no poder ver a Blaine abrir los ojos y contarle como está Lily. Cooper y Sebastian todavía no se llevaban bien. El ojiverde no culpaba a "su cuñado". Entendía que el actor sólo quería lo mejor para su hermano y él lo había hecho sufrir más de lo que debería.

* * *

Sebastian estaba durmiendo cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Tardó muy poco en contestar y escuchó a Cooper hablando pero realmente no era capaz de entender, sólo escuchaba dos palabras, Blaine y médicos. No sabía lo que había pasado pero no podía entretenerse más, tenía que ir al hospital. Fue a la habitación donde dormía su madre, esa que una vez perteneció al menor de los Anderson y que en ese momento era de la pequeña Lily. Habían puesto una cama para que Anne durmiera los días que se alojara allí para ayudarlo. Le avisó que se iba al hospital y que la avisaría en cuanto supiera algo. Besó la mejilla de su madre y miró a su hija durmiendo en su cuna antes de salir.

* * *

Sebastian entró en la habitación de Blaine. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver al padre de su hija despierto. Después de tantos días esperando, había llegado el momento que más deseaba. Ya había avisado a su madre, a los amigos del menor y a Jeff y Nick. Todos habían recibido la gran noticia. El moreno le dedicó una tímida sonrisa al verlo entrar.

– Hola. – Susurró el ojimiel. Su voz sonaba extraña debido al tiempo que había estado sin hablar.

– Hola. ¿Cómo estás? – El castaño cerró la puerta y caminó despacio hasta la silla que había al lado de la cama. Le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de sentarse. Había estado un rato esperando junto a Cooper porque los médicos se lo habían llevado para hacerle algunas pruebas. Parecía que todo estaba bien, por lo que no tenían que preocuparse. Aun así, el ojiverde quería escucharlo de su amado.

– Cansado... ¿Y Lily? Me han dicho que está bien pero no sé más... – Anderson miró al otro con miedo mientras instintivamente se acariciaba el vientre. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante, aunque no dijo nada.

– Está preciosa. Mi madre se ha quedado con ella, están en casa. Es tan pequeñita y se parece mucho a mí. Mi madre dice que quiere que te hagas las pruebas de paternidad tú porque no tiene nada de ti. – El abogado bromeó.

– ¿La han operado ya? – Blaine parecía muy cansado pero la conversación le interesaba demasiado.

– Todavía no. Nick quiere esperar a que sea más grande. Al ser sietemesina es muy pequeñita. Pero no hay de que preocuparse. Tenemos una hija perfecta y cuando la operen todo estará bien.

– ¿Cuándo podré verla? – El moreno cerró los ojos. Su niña estaba bien y ya no tenía motivo para preocuparse.

– Supongo que cuando te den el alta, no puede venir aquí. No te preocupes, pronto la tendrás contigo. – Smythe le acarició el pelo con cariño.

– Cuéntame más cosas sobre ella. – El menor pidió.

– Es muy tranquila. Duerme mucho, sólo llora cuando quiere dormir o se siente incómoda por el pañal. Tu hermano no quería cogerla en brazos cuando la vio por primera vez porque era muy pequeña. Espero que no te importe que haya elegido el segundo nombre. La he registrado como Lily Anne Anderson Smythe. – Sebastian siguió acariciando el pelo de su amado.

– Como tu madre. – El más bajo susurró sin abrir los ojos.

– Como mi madre. Santana ha dicho que le va a enseñar español. Creo que será bueno porque así sabrá otro idioma, algo que siempre es útil. Sam dice que quiere llevarla al parque porque el otro día Cooper insinuó que ligaba mucho cuando iba con ella de paseo. Brittany está aun más enamorada de Lily que de Eddie. Le ha comprado un unicornio de peluche. El otro día la llevé a casa de Nick y Jeff para que conociera a Eddie pero los dos son muy pequeños y no se enteraron de mucho. Le han regalado el mismo peluche que le regalé a Eddie pero en rosa. Me han dicho que lo compramos el mismo día. ¿No es casualidad?

– Mmm... – Blaine estaba más dormido que despierto.

– Tiene unos pequeños rizos castaños. Creo que los rizos es lo único que ha sacado de ti. – El moreno frunció el ceño porque no le gustaban sus rizos. – Tiene los ojos azules pero tiene toques verdosos. Nick dice que probablemente le cambien. La duda es si serán verdes o dorados. Yo espero que sean como los tuyos, porque son hermosos. Le gusta el ruido de un sonajero que le compró Santana y le encanta cuando mi madre le canta nanas estando en brazos...

Smythe siguió hablando aunque sabía que el otro ya estaba dormido. Poder estar así, ahí con Anderson era algo maravilloso para él. Le tranquilizaba saber que todo estaría bien, que pronto estarían en casa como la familia que eran, la familia que habían construido.


	25. Capítulo 24: Una familia

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Al final sí serán 25 capítulos y el epílogo... Esta historia se acaba ya... La verdad es que reconozco que no es, ni de lejos, mi mejor historia... Aun así, ha sido un placer escribirla y he dado lo mejor que he podido... La semana que viene intentaré tener el último capítulo y el epílgo... Ya veremos...

**Olga Moreno,** muchas gracias. Tengo intención que disfrutes un poquito de la familia Anderson-Smythe durante los dos capítulos que quedan. Sólo mostraré un par de cosas que creo que debía contar, todo lo demás será la familia al completo... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 24: UNA FAMILIA** _

Blaine temblaba de emoción y de nerviosismo cuando llegó a casa después de que le dieran el alta. Sebastian había ido a recogerlo y estaban ya frente a la puerta de entrada. El más bajo dejó escapar un suspiro que hizo que su pareja lo mirara con amor.

– Tranquilo. – El castaño besó la mejilla del otro. – Ella te va a amar, es tu hija.

El moreno asintió aunque seguía nervioso. El ojiverde abrió la puerta y los dos entraron. Allí estaban Cooper y Anne, esperándolos con la pequeña Lily. Su hermano lo abrazó y él no dudó en responder el gesto. Sabía que todos habían estado muy preocupados por él y que habían ayudado a cuidar a Lily. Después abrazó a la señora Smythe, que le sonrió con cariño.

Después de saludar a todos, caminó hacia la pequeña cuna que había instalada en el salón para que la niña descansara durante el día. El ojimiel la miró dormir tranquila durante unos minutos. Era realmente hermosa, no podía creerse que esa pequeña fuera suya, tuviera parte de él. Sin embargo, la había sentido dentro de él y era fruto del amor que el abogado y él se tenían.

– ¿Quieres cogerla en brazos? – Anne ofreció.

– No me siento con fuerza todavía. – Anderson no quería poner en peligro a su pequeña

– Siéntate, te la llevo al sillón.

Blaine hizo lo que la mujer le pidió y ella le llevó a la pequeña que se despertó por el movimiento. Sin embargo, no lloró, sólo abrió sus ojos y miró con curiosidad a su alrededor. El papá la sostuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos con una sonrisa. Todos miraban la escena mientras el menor le decía cosas a su hija, la acariciaba y la observaba como si fuera el mayor tesoro en el mundo. Anderson besó la frente de su niña por primera vez y supo que no sería capaz de alejarse de ella. En ese momento empezaba su aventura como padre, una aventura que le daba miedo pero a la vez le ilusionaba. Estaba deseando compartir con ella todas sus primeras veces, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, la primera papilla, cuando le salga el primer diente...

* * *

Tanto Cooper como Anne tuvieron que marcharse dejando a los recién estrenados padres solos en su nueva aventura. Al principio les resultó complicado acostumbrarse a no tener ayuda, pero poco a poco fueron compenetrándose. Lily era una niña muy buena, aunque como todos los bebés comía cada poco tiempo y no dejaba a sus papás dormir mucho tiempo seguido sin tener que levantarse a darle de comer.

Era de noche y la pequeña comenzó a llorar. Sebastian tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente por lo que era Blaine el que se ocupaba de atenderla a esas horas. Cogió a la niña para sacarla de la cuna y se dirigió a la cocina. Preparó el biberón sin dejar a su hija y luego se sentó en una de las sillas para darle de comer. La niña siempre se dejaba un poco de leche sin comer pero no demasiada.

Después, los dos volvían a la habitación, el moreno dejó a Lily en la cuna y luego volvió a la cama. Sebastian lo abrazó por la cintura con delicadeza y volvieron a dormir.

Horas más tarde sonó el despertador del castaño. La pareja se levantó y mientras el abogado se duchaba el menor preparaba el desayuno mientras estaba atento a la pequeña Lily, que seguía en la cuna y a la que vigilaba gracias al baby-monitor.

El ojiverde entró con su hija en brazos para dejarla en una hamaca que tenían para ella, para poder llevarla por la casa si lo necesitaban. Después besó los labios del menor antes de sentarse en la mesa. Anderson puso un plato de huevos revueltos y bacon frente a su acompañante.

Smythe desayunó, se lavó los dientes, le dio un beso a su hija y al ojimiel y se marchó a trabajar. Por su parte, Blaine se quedó cuidando a la pequeña y viendo la tele, esperando a que el otro regresara.

Sebastian llegaba de trabajar y pasaba un rato con su pequeña, intentando estimularla. Luego la bañaba y le daba de cenar para que el moreno descansara un poco también. Después metían a la niña en la cuna para que durmiera mientras ellos pasaban algo de tiempo a solas. Esos eran los momentos que aprovechaban para besarse, acariciarse y demostrarse el amor que se tenían, aunque realmente ellos no eran pareja todavía.

Esa era su rutina y así pasaban los días de ese verano en el que formaron una familia. Para su tristeza, el castaño había gastado todas sus vacaciones para atender a su hija y al menor mientras estuvo ingresado, por lo que apenas pudo ayudarlo a adaptarse a su nueva vida.

* * *

Nick abrió la puerta de su casa para recibir a Sebastian, Blaine y Lily. El matrimonio se quedaría con la niña para que los otros dos adultos pudieran tener una cita. Su primera cita. El menor estaba muy nervioso porque era la primera vez que se separaba de su hija desde que había salido del hospital.

La pareja fue a un lujoso restaurante y tuvo la cita que hacía tiempo que deberían haber tenido. Rieron divertidos y coquetearon como si no fueran padres de una niña y vivieran juntos. Todo fue maravilloso entre ellos y pasaron una agradable velada. Después fueron a caminar por las calles de Nueva York, una ciudad que parece que no duerme nunca.

Pararon en una calle que tenía una vista hermosa del río Hudson. Era todo muy romántico y dulce. El castaño se paró frente al moreno y agarró sus manos con dulzura.

– Blaine, quería pedirte algo esta noche. Sé que hemos hecho todo al revés pero quiero hacer algo bien. Te amo. Sé que cometí un gran error y por suerte me has dejado arreglarlo. Quiero que seamos una familia de verdad y por eso quiero que seamos una pareja real. Hace mucho que deberíamos haber dado este paso pero las circunstancias han sido difíciles. Espero que aceptes pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado. – El ojiverde se confesó.

– Claro que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. – Anderson lo besó con suavidad y mucho amor. El abogado se entregó en ese beso, dejando que el menor se llevara la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Siguieron su paseo hasta que decidieron que era el momento de volver a casa. Aprovecharon que esa noche estaban solos para entregarse el uno al otro por primera vez desde que Kurt apareció en sus vidas. Esa vez utilizaron protección, no querían otro bebé en ese momento. Amaban a Lily pero con ella, en ese momento, tenían suficiente.

* * *

Era un sábado de agosto cuando las cosas ya estaban más o menos estabilizadas en la vida de la pareja. Habían decidido esperar a la operación de Lily porque Nick les había dicho que era mejor centrarse en que ella creciera porque al ser sietemesina era más pequeña de lo que cualquier bebé de su edad debería estar. Sebastian estaba con su hija en brazos, dándole mimos y besos mientras que Blaine descansaba. El castaño pensó que sería un buen momento para tener una conversación que había estado evitando.

– ¿Has pensado en ir a la universidad? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– No... No creo que sea buena idea. Lily me necesita... – El moreno comentó.

– No. Necesita a alguien que la cuide. Podemos buscar una niñera. Puedes empezar el curso con tus compañeros. Yo quiero que lo hagas porque quiero que te gradúes cuanto antes... – El mayor comentó.

– Una niñera son más gastos todavía... – El ojimiel intentó razonar pero pronto le cortó el otro.

– No voy a permitir que renuncies a tus estudios. Por favor, ve a clase e intenta sacarte el curso. Conoce gente de tu edad... ¡Hasta puedes ir a fiestas! No quiero robarte toda esa experiencia. Lily estará bien con la niñera o conmigo... O incluso podemos pedirle que la cuide a Nick o Jeff... Quiero que cumplas tus sueños... Blaine, eres mucho más que el padre de Lily...

– No sé Seb... – El menor se sentó junto a su pareja y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro para ver a su pequeña.

– Sé que es duro alejarse, yo lo sufro cada día pero no puedes dejar que ella te retenga... Son sólo unas horas al día, vas a clase y luego puedes venir a estudiar... Empieza poco a poco y ya irás cogiendo el ritmo...Pero no faltes a clase. Por favor... – El abogado suplicó.

– Está bien, iré al primer día de clase...

Smythe besó los labios de su pareja de manera suave y dulce. Tenía a su hija en brazos y no podía profundizarlo. Aun así, Anderson percibió todo el amor que le quería dar su pareja. Sabía que quería lo mejor para él y en ese momento fue más consciente que nunca. Se esforzaría por merecer la confianza y porque cada segundo que pasase lejos de su hija mereciera la pena.


	26. Capítulo 25: La felicidad llega

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer, comentar, por los follows y los favorites... También os agradezco que hayamos superado los 100 reviews, es algo que no hago muchas veces y siempre es especial conseguirlo... Sin vuestro apoyo, no seguiría escribiendo...

Gracias a todos por llegar hasta el final de esta historia, de verdad que me encanta haberlo escrito... Aunque no sea de las mejores, es especial como las otras...

Por cierto, me ayudáis a elegir el siguiente fic Seblaine (el que sustituirá a éste), no me decido todavía...

1- Sebastian hace una apuesta con Hunter y tiene que seducir y enamorar a Blaine... Lo que no espera es caer en sus redes... Sé que suena muy típico pero tengo una vuelta a la historia que es el pasado de Blaine (no diré nada)... Es un fic muy angustioso (hay incluso intento de suicidio)... No sé...  
2- Sebastian es un policía al que infiltran como alumno en Dalton porque hay un asesino que está matando a los Warblers y allí conoce a Blaine...  
3- Los Anderson llevan a Blaine a Dalton porque la "elección" de su hijo de ser homosexual choca con su vida ultraconservadora (siento la expresión). Blaine llega allí con quince años, siendo un adolescente tímido, retraído y que intenta ocultar su sexualidad y sus gustos. Todo "choca" con su nuevo compañero de habitación en el internado, Sebastian Smythe...

De momento gana la opción 2, pero por un voto así que podéis votar todavía...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 25: LA FELICIDAD LLEGA**_

Blaine llegó al aula donde tendría su primera clase en la universidad. Estaba muy nervioso, temía no conseguir hacer amigos o que le juzgaran por ser gay o tener una hija con tan sólo dieciocho años. Decidió sentarse en la parte de atrás para pasar desapercibido por los demás. Durante un rato lo consiguió. Sin embargo, una chica rubia con unos ojos verdes hermosos se sentó a su lado.

– Hola. Me llamo Quinn. – La joven se presentó.

– Hola, yo soy Blaine. – El moreno saludó.

– ¿De dónde eres? – Fabray preguntó.

– De aquí, de Nueva York. ¿Tú? – El ojimiel la miró con una sonrisa.

– De Houston. – La rubia respondió.

– Has venido lejos a estudiar. – Anderson comentó.

– Me gusta Nueva York, es una gran ciudad.

Blaine llegó a su casa y la niñera le dijo que todo había estado bien antes de irse. Sin embargo, él no se sentía del todo bien dejando a su hija con una desconocida. Había extrañado a Lily durante todo el día, había sido un poco difícil para él pero sabía que Sebastian se lo había pedido por su bien.

Cuando el castaño llegó, se encontró a su pequeña en los brazos del amor de su vida. Él jamás pensó que sería feliz con una imagen tan sencilla, pero en esos momentos era así. Nunca fue una persona muy familiar, nunca pensó en formar una familia pero no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Sólo esperaba poder ser lo suficientemente bueno como para no perderlos o decepcionarlos. El moreno levantó la mirada y vio a su pareja, dedicándole una sonrisa cálida, de esas que conseguían que su corazón se saltara un latido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de esos ojos miel que lo miraban con tanto cariño que dolía. No quería volver a fallarle, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

– ¿Qué tal el día? – El ojiverde se sentó a su lado y dejó un suave beso en los labios de su novio para después besar la frente de su hija.

– Mejor de lo que esperaba. En la primera clase hice una amiga, Quinn y tenemos horarios muy parecidos.

– Me alegro mucho que todo vaya tan bien.

Blaine caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad junto a Quinn. Llevaba dos semanas de clases y aun estaba un poco agobiado y fuera de lugar. Los comienzos siempre son difíciles. Su teléfono vibró indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Frunció el ceño porque no esperaba que nadie se comunicara con él. Sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"La princesa y yo hemos venido a buscarte a la universidad. Estamos en la puerta principal :D" Leyó dos veces el mensaje de Sam antes de ser consciente de lo que eso significaba.

– ¿Malas noticias? – Fabray preguntó.

– No... Es un amigo del instituto. Ha venido a buscarme con... – El moreno no terminó la frase, no quería confesarlo tan pronto.

– ¿Con tu novio? – La rubia movió las cejas de forma insinuante.

– No... Con mi hija. – El ojimiel aclaró un tanto avergonzado.

– ¡Oh Dios Mío! – La chica se tapó la boca asombrada y arrepentida. – Lo siento, había asumido que eres gay.

– Lo soy. – Anderson asintió. – Ven conmigo. Necesitarás mucho tiempo para que te explique todo. Tal vez podamos ir a una cafetería y allí hablamos los tres. ¿Te parece?

– Claro.

Los dos amigos llegaron a la puerta principal y se encontraron con Evans y la niña. El joven tenía en brazos a la niña en vez de haberla dejado en su carrito, que estaba a su lado.

– Lily... Aquí viene el papá... Salúdalo... "Hola papi" – El rubio puso voz infantil para la última frase mientras movía una de las mano de la niña a modo de saludo.

– Hola princesa. – Blaine rápidamente la cogió en brazos.

– Sam, te presento a Quinn. – El moreno se volvió hacia la chica. – Él es mi mejor amigo, Sam.

– Encantado. – Evans susurró mientras estrechaba la mano de la joven. Anderson se dio cuenta de las miradas que ambos se dirigían. No había duda de que había atracción.

Todos decidieron aprovechar los últimos días de calor del año haciendo un picnic en Central Park. Sam y Quinn caminaban de la mano, hacía dos días que habían empezado a salir juntos y todos estaban felices por ellos, hacían buena pareja. Brittany y Santana estaban muy felices juntas y caminaban tras la recién estrenada pareja con sus meniques entrelazados. Tras ellos iban Nick y Jeff, el rubio empujando el carrito de Eddie mientras su marido gesticulaba para acompañar sus palabras. Por último, Blaine llevaba el cochecito de Lily mientras Sebastian caminaba a su lado, con su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de su novio. Estaban felices porque todo entre ellos iba bien. Tal vez su noviazgo no había sido muy común, pero su amor había vencido cualquier obstáculo.

Eligieron un lugar y extendieron la manta. Esa vez estaban alejados de todo y nadie les molestaría. Pierce sacó a los dos bebés y los tumbó en la manta para jugar con ellos. La chica estaba encantada con los avances de los dos bebés. La pequeña empezaba a sujetar cosas con fuerza (Pierce lo comprobaba con su dedo) mientras que el niño se daba la vuelta solo si lo dejabas tumbado.

– Santana, creo que te tocará ser madre pronto. – El abogado comentó al ver a la rubia ilusionada.

– Tendrá que esperar a que sea una abogada de éxito. De todos modos, que disfrute ahora de Eddie y Lily ya que, cuando sean grandes y ya no sean tan adorables, será el momento de tener el nuestro. – La latina comentó.

– Por lo que más quieras, deja que Brittany sea la que done el óvulo. – El castaño pidió.

– ¿Algún problema con mis genes, cara de suricato? – La morena lo miró enfadada.

– ¿Dejaréis de pelear algún día? – Blaine preguntó cansado.

– No. – Los dos respondieron a la vez, haciendo que todos los demás rieran.

Todos disfrutaron de un gran día de picnic, sabiendo que quedaban muchas cosas por vivir pero que no estarían solos en ninguno de los pasos que la vida les traía. Habían formado una familia un tanto extraña, pero llena de amor, lealtad y apoyo. Poco a poco verían a los pequeños crecer, consentidos y mimados por todos sus "tíos" que los querían como si realmente fueran de su propia sangre. Porque tu familia no son las personas con las que compartes genes, son las personas con las que compartes tu vida.


	27. Epílogo

_**EPÍLOGO**_

Una chica de quince años lloraba bajo un árbol de Central Park. Estaba lejos de la vista de las personas que allí jugaban o paseaban. Su larga melena castaña caía suelta por su espalda, dejando que las ondas de sus rizos se mezclaran de manera desordenada. Estaba sentada, con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y su cara escondida en sus rodillas. Un joven muy atractivo de su misma edad se acercó a ella. Tenía pecas en sus mejillas, cabello rubio y los ojos azules.

– Lily, te estaba buscando. – Eddie se sentó al lado de la ojiverde.

– Mis padres me lo han contado todo. Creo que yo era la única a la que no se lo habían dicho. – La castaña se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. No hacía demasiado frío pero no era un día excesivamente caluroso a pesar de que el verano se aproximaba.

– Lily... – El rubio se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica. – ¿Realmente no te había resultado extraño?

– Claro pero... No sabía que había hombres que podían quedarse embarazados... Si te soy sincera, siempre pensé que mi papá Bas había querido ser padre soltero y luego conoció al papá Blaine y decidió ser mi otro papá a pesar de lo joven que era. – La ojiverde miraba su anillo con tristeza, una joya que sus padres le habían regalado. – Nunca pensé que sería un "accidente".

– ¿Por qué crees eso? – Duval miró a su amiga.

– Papá Blaine sólo tenía dieciocho años... Sé que estaba en el instituto... ¿Quién planea ser padre a esa edad cuando quiere estudiar? – Anderson siguió llorando.

– ¿Y no has pensado en que tenía más opciones? Pudo haber abortado, pudo haberte dado en adopción... Sin embargo, decidió quedarse contigo... ¿Eso no te dice nada? – El ojiazul cuestionó. La chica lo miró confundida. – Todo lo que sé es que el tío Sebastian ha llamado nervioso a casa porque tú te habías escapado y el tío Blaine se había desmayado y se había golpeado en la cabeza al caer.

– ¿Qué? – Lily se levantó al escuchar esas palabras. Quería a sus padres y no podía pensar en perderlos.

– Vamos al hospital, mis padres han ido para hacerle las pruebas ellos aunque no les tocaba turno. – El rubio se levantó y agarró la mano de la chica.

– Gracias Eddie. – Dijo ella cuando comenzaron a caminar.

– ¿Por qué?

– Por recordarme que mis padres me quieren.

* * *

Los dos adolescentes llegaron al hospital y se encontraron a Sebastian en la sala de espera. El hombre se abrazó a su hija cuando la vio entrar. Lily sintió el amor que su padre tenía por ella y se sintió estúpida por haber dudado. Tal vez no planearon su llegada, pero eso no significaba que no la querían. Había visto la cantidad de fotografías de ella que sus padres habían hecho a lo largo de su vida. Había visto imágenes de ella muy pequeña con alguno de sus progenitores y el amor con el que la miraban. Saber que su papá Blaine había estado embarazado y adivinar que no había sido algo que ellos habían buscado la había afectado. Entendía por qué sus padres habían esperado para contárselo. Era una noticia difícil de entender y necesitaba tener madurez suficiente para asimilarla.

– ¿Cómo está papá? – La castaña preguntó. El adulto la miró con cariño. Reconocía tanto de él mismo en su hija, físicamente eran iguales y ella conservaba ese toque de rebeldía.

– No lo sé todavía. Nick y Jeff querían hacerle pruebas para asegurarse de que no es nada grave. – El mayor comentó mientras miró a Eddie con agradecimiento.

Después de unos minutos, Sterling llegó con una sonrisa. Eso tranquilizó a los tres que allí esperaban. Lo acompañaron hasta la habitación donde Blaine estaba sentado en la camilla, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo que estaba elevado.

– Princesa. – El moreno llamó a su hija nada más verla y ella lo abrazó. Se dio cuenta de lo "tonta" que había sido. Su padre sólo la llamaba Lily (bueno, Lily Anne) cuando estaba enfadado. Sin embargo, fuera de eso era su princesa, su pequeña o su ángel.

– Papá, lo siento.

– Sólo... No vuelvas a hacerlo... ¿vale?

La ojiverde asintió mientras dejaba salir nuevas lágrimas y se separó de su padre.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Sebastian preguntó intentando ocultar sus lágrimas aunque no engañó a nadie.

– Estoy bien, no es nada de lo que preocuparnos... O bueno, mejor dicho, algo de lo que preocuparnos durante el resto de nuestras vidas... – El ojimiel comentó acariciándose el vientre.

– ¿Qué? – El abogado miró a su esposo con inseguridad. Los dos llevaban nueve años casados y el día de la boda era uno de sus recuerdos más especiales, incluso para su hija.

– Estoy embarazado.

El shock con el que Sebastian recibió la noticia indicó lo inesperado de la misma. Durante los últimos once años, desde que Blaine se graduó en la universidad, la pareja había discutido sobre la posibilidad de aumentar la familia, pero el castaño siempre fue muy reacio a hacerlo. Recordaba lo difícil que había sido el embarazo para su pareja pero, sobre todo, le preocupaba el momento del parto. No estaba preparado para volver a vivir aquella situación y por eso siempre habían usado protección... Bueno, casi siempre.

– ¿Voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita? – Lily preguntó ilusionada.

– Hermanito. – Nick informó.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya se sabe hasta el sexo? ¿De cuánto tiempo está? – La chica quiso saber.

– Casi cuatro meses... Pero Seb ya lo intuía... ¿Verdad? – El doctor comentó.

– Tenía mis sospechas... Últimamente comía como cuando estaba embarazado de ti pero pensé que eran cosas mías... – El abogado reaccionó y sonrió a su hija.

– ¿No te hace ilusión? – La adolescente miró a su padre preocupada.

– Claro que sí, siempre quiso más niños pero el miedo que tiene es más fuerte. – Blaine respondió por su marido.

– ¿Miedo?

– Cuando lleguemos a casa te lo cuento, ahora tengo que vestirme para irnos. – El moreno comentó mientras se movía para bajar de la cama. La joven se puso a su lado para ayudarlo.

* * *

Eddie y Lily se encontraron en el instituto como todos los días. Iban juntos a clase, compartían gustos, amigos... No habían conocido una vida sin el otro y ninguno de los dos tendría que siquiera imaginarla. El chico agarró la mano de su amiga y fueron corriendo a un aula vacía para hablar. Duval le pidió a su amiga que le contara todo lo ocurrido el día anterior desde que la familia Anderson-Smythe dejara el hospital. La adolescente le contó todo lo que habían hablado, lo mucho que la amaban y como había sido su nacimiento.

– Por eso papá Bas no quería tener más hijos. Tiene miedo que vuelva a haber alguna complicación y papá Blaine no sea capaz de superarla. Ahora yo también tengo miedo. Sé que no quería asustarme pero... ¿Y si tiene razón? – La castaña bajó la mirada.

– No sé que decir para consolarte... Salvo que mis padres se encargarán de que no pase nada malo... Tienen más experiencia que entonces. – El rubio aclaró.

– Tu padre es pediatra. – La joven miró a su amigo extrañado.

– Pero se encarga de los embarazos masculinos... Así es como me enteré de que Blaine estuvo embarazado de ti. Fui al hospital a buscar a mis padres y me dijeron que estaban en ginecología. Eso me extrañó y al llegar a la sala que me habían indicado, vi como se despedían de un hombre embarazado. Todos los casos que se han dado en Estados Unidos durante estos años han sido supervisados por el doctor Duval. Hay personas que viajan sólo para que él los atienda. No me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que tuvo que haber un primer caso, uno lo suficientemente cercano como para que ellos salieran de pediatría... – El ojiazul comentó.

– ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien? – Anderson miró a su amigo.

– Sí...

Eddie se acercó a la joven muy despacio, dándole tiempo para que se apartara. Sin embargo, Lily no se apartó. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando que el rubio diera ese paso. Hacía mucho que los dos adolescentes sentían algo más que amistad pero no habían encontrado el momento. Esperaban y deseaban que su historia de amor fuera como la de Niff, dos jóvenes que se enamoran por primera vez... Y para el resto de su vida.

* * *

Sebastian recorría los pasillos del colegio Washington. Allí trabajaba su esposo y había decidido sorprenderlo con unas flores para compensar la poca ilusión con la que había recibido la noticia del embarazo. Se asomó al aula 5 del edificio, donde varios niños de unos siete años se despedían de Blaine.

– Profesor Anderson... ¿Tiene un momento? – El castaño golpeó la puerta a pesar de que estaba abierta. El último niño que quedaba salió de la sala.

– Sí. Siempre tengo un momento para usted, señoría.

La pareja se dio un casto beso antes de que el más alto le diera las flores. Habían conseguido avanzar en sus respectivas carreras durante esos quince años. Anderson consiguió licenciarse a la vez que el resto de sus compañeros y con unas calificaciones muy buenas. Su temprana paternidad fue difícil para él, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Cuando acabó sus estudios, estuvo haciendo sustituciones durante un tiempo por varios colegios del Estado hasta que consiguió la plaza que tenía en ese momento. Era feliz en ese colegio y le encantaba ver el cariño que esos niños tenían hacia él.

Por su parte, Smythe había conseguido ser juez. Se sentía orgulloso de todo lo que tenía pero, sobre todo, de su familia. Amaba a Blaine y Lily era su vida. Y pronto serían uno más...

– ¿Has hablado con el director? – Sebastian quiso saber.

– Sí. Sería muy confuso explicárselo a los niños y no todos sus padres aprobarían que se les diga la verdad por lo que no se lo diré. Queda un mes de curso y lo voy a terminar pero luego estaré de excedencia hasta después de las vacaciones de navidad. – El moreno comentó.

– Me parece bien. Así te cuidas, ya no tienes dieciocho años y todo será más complicado. – El castaño añadió.

– Se complicó por la agresión... Deja de ser tan paranoico, todo saldrá bien... Tengo un marido y una hija que se encargarán de cuidarme y mimarme durante estos meses. – El ojimiel dejó las flores sobre su mesa y puso sus manos en la nuca de su esposo, que lo agarró de la cintura.

El matrimonio volvió a besarse con dulzura. Su vida iba a dar un giro en los siguientes meses y serían felices con eso. Porque cuando dos personas se aman como ellos lo hacían, pueden hacer frente a cualquier problema.


End file.
